The Pink Leotard
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Rukia comes across a strange leotard while in the R&D vaults and takes it. When she puts it on, she becomes voluptuous and sexy but the more she puts it on the more she becomes a bimbo, leading to some freaky encounters...
1. Rukia's New Outfit

**A.N.: I came up with this story a few days ago and I couldn't get it out of my head so I just decided to work on it for a while. A fair warning: this involves Rukia becoming very slutty so if that's not your interest, then hit the back button now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_The Pink Leotard  
Chapter One: Rukia's New Outfit_

 _ **Shortly after the end of the Winter War  
**_ **Squad 12; R &D Dept.**

"Thanks for coming to help," Nemu said as Rukia passed her another box.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Rukia nodded and handed the homunculus lieutenant another box. "No problem, Nemu. Captain Ukitake insisted I helped you guys."

The pair were in the vaults, deep beneath the Soul Society. The newly promoted Rukia had been instructed to assist Nemu as she and the other members of Squad Twelve worked diligently to help make everything go back to normal. While some of the other lieutenants were working in other parts of the department, several others were in the World of the Living, making sure that the transition between the fake Karakura Town and the real one went smoothly. Right now Rukia was simply helping Nemu take boxes down to the vault. What they contained, Rukia didn't dare indulge her curiosity and open one. When it came to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, anything goes.

"Your assistance is most appreciated," Nemu smiled, having opened up a tiny bit to her fellow Soul Reapers in the past few months. "Master Mayuri was rather explicit that he wanted these sealed away promptly."

"If it's alright to ask…what are these?" Rukia said as she handed her the last box.

"They're containers. They're holding several of Master Mayuri's failed experiments."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, you don't." Closing the door, Nemu hit a few keys on the keypad and smiled. "There. All-"

The pair were interrupted when the unexpected happened. Both girls looked around as the room suddenly started to shake. "Earthquake!" Rukia shouted.

"Stay calm!" Nemu said, the shaking making it hard to stand upright. "Master Mayuri designed this vault himself. He made it capable of withstanding earthquakes." However, she turned pale when the shaking worsened and the walls of the vault started to crack. "But Master Mayuri has been wrong before…"

Rukia stayed close to Nemu, her eyes on the ceiling to make sure they weren't buried alive. The shaking started to undo the locks to some of the safes, their doors being knocked off their hinges.

Just when the pair feared that they weren't going to make it, the shaking stopped. "Phew!" Rukia breathed, her heart pounding. "We're okay."

"This isn't good," Nemu muttered as she saw that many of the safes had been opened. "Master Mayuri will be displeased. I should get to work immediately to reseal these."

"I'll help."

"Wait here while I go get tools. I also need to check to make sure that the Seireitei wasn't damaged in the quake," Nemu told her. "If you see anything move, you should probably scream for help."

Rukia deadpanned as Nemu entered the elevator and went up. "Oh gee, leave me here with a bunch of Mayuri's experiments, why don't you?" Looking around, Rukia wondered what she could do. The doors to the safes were too big and heavy for her to lift on her own. She decided to inspect the opened ones to make sure that nothing slimy didn't crawl out and try to eat her.

As she made her way to the first one though, she noticed something odd. "Weird," she noted as she leaned down to see what was inside. Through the vault's dim lighting she saw a single item resting inside. "Why'd Mayuri put this in a vault?" Curiosity got the better of her and she reached for the item, careful to make sure that nothing bad was about to spring on her.

Rukia pulled out a pink leotard. It looked like something a gymnast would wear but it seemed rather skimpy, especially in the lower back area. "What the hell? Why'd Mayuri put this away?" She rubbed the fabric against her fingers and didn't sense anything nefarious. However, as she held it she could feel something strange about the item, making her wonder what it was exactly she was holding.

"I'm back."

Nemu walked over to the lieutenant, a box full of power tools in hand. "Well, you'll be pleased to hear that the Seireitei is relatively unharmed. There was a bit of damage to Squad Eleven's barracks but there haven't been any reported casualties."

"Thank goodness," Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. "Um…hey, Nemu? Want to tell me what the story with this is?" She held up the pink leotard. "Why'd Captain Kurotsuchi put this away?"

Taking it from her hands, Nemu examined it and did her best to recollect it from her time in archiving the vaults containers. "Oh yes, I remember now. This was supposed to be a combat raiment."

"A…combat raiment?"

"If the data logs are correct, it was supposed to enhance a Soul Reaper's attributes to peak efficiency. I can't really remember much details about it though. The reports were rather vague. What I do know is that this was the only prototype ever developed."

"Why'd it get archived then?"

"It was Kisuke Urahara who designed it. I believe Master Mayuri might have placed it here out of spite. From what I know, when he took over the department he did much to erase Kisuke's presence here, along with all of his developmental experiments he found no interest in." Nemu handed the leotard back to Nemu. "Would you like to keep it?"

"Keep it?" Rukia looked at the thin article of clothing with a worried face. "Won't Captain Kurotsuchi get angry if you give something from your vaults away?"

"Master Mayuri has already deemed the combat raiment irrelevant. It will not be missed. I am curious as to what its overall functions are. Why don't you test it whenever you're on patrol and report your findings back to me. I can tell Master Mayuri you're cooperating in a joint experiment if he finds out."

"I see…" Rukia looked at the piece of clothing and decided that it couldn't hurt. "Will it fit me?" She knew she was rather small but then again, so was the leotard.

"It conforms to the user's body. I believe that even Lieutenant Matsumoto could squeeze into that."

"If you say so." Rukia pocketed the leotard and decided to get back to the matter at hand. "Okay, should we get to work?"

"Let's," Nemu replied while pulling out a drill.

 _ **The next morning…  
**_ **Squad Thirteen; Rukia's Quarters**

Rukia was thankful that her promotion came with her own quarters. She would have to go back to the Kuchiki Manor every day in the old days. Now she could stay at Squad Thirteen and relax on her day off. She needed it too, having spent yesterday hefting heavy doors with Nemu. Ukitake had given her the day off, leaving Rukia to her own devices.

Dressed in a simple robe, Rukia stared at the leotard in her hands. All night, she couldn't get it out of her head. She wondered if it worked or if it was just some joke of Kisuke's. "Guess I won't know until I try it," she murmured.

Checking to make sure the door was locked, Rukia stepped out of her clothes and underwear, her nude body standing in the middle of the room. Holding the leotard open, she put her feet through the holes and brought it up her legs.

Rukia was right about one thing: the leotard _was_ skimpy. The lower half felt like nothing but a tight thong, her ass almost completely exposed. Rukia blushed as she stepped in front of a mirror to admire herself. After a few seconds, nothing happened. "Geez, what was I thinking?" Rukia facepalmed. "Like this thing could actually-"

Her words dissolved in her mouth when the leotard started glowing. Rukia's head rolled back as sensation swarmed her body, the leotard working its magic. She felt a slight twinge of pain in her spine as the outfit engrained itself into her body, reshaping her from the inside out.

The first thing Rukia noticed was that she was growing taller. Then her breasts felt hot and soon they started to expand, stretching the fabric of the gymnast outfit to the limit. Her back arched as her ass started to grow as well, her cheeks becoming firm and rounder. She tried to move but her body was stuck in place as her body changed. Her hair grew longer and sprawled down her shoulders. The bones in her thighs creaked as they expanded, giving her thick, voluptuous thighs. Even her stomach was subject to change, her flat stomach hardening with smooth abs.

The glowing finally faded and Rukia wobbled on her changed legs before looking up to see what had been done to her. Her eyes widened, not recognizing the woman in the mirror. "Oh my goodness! So this is what she meant by increasing attributes!" she gasped as she took in her new, seductively beautiful body. The leotard around her was stretched to the limit, Rukia's DD-sized firm breasts peeking out the sides. The crotch of the outfit dug into Rukia's womanhood, her ass on full display in the back.

"Oh my god! That thing completely remade me!"

Rukia suddenly felt a wave of panic. What would her captain say about her new change? Or Renji? Or heaven forbid, Byakuya? "How do I change back?" she said hurriedly.

 _Knock, Knock!_

"Lieutenant Kuchiki?' came the voice of Rukia's subordinate, Kiyone. "Are you in there?"

"J-Just a sec!" Rukia started to panic. ' _This isn't good! If she sees me like this she'll tell the captain, who'll tell Captain Kurotsuchi! He'll be livid if he found out I took something from the vaults! And heaven help me if Brother finds out!'_

As quickly as she could, Rukia scrambled to get out of the leotard. The item peeled off her skin, making the girl twinge in pain from having it disconnected from her spine. However, as it left her body, Rukia started to glow again and she shrank back down to her normal self. "Oh! It only works if you're wearing it," she realized before hearing Kiyone knock on the door again. "Just a second!" She quickly slipped on a robe as fast as she could and tossed the leotard to the side. Opening the door, Rukia gave a quick smile. "What's up?"

"Captain Ukitake has a new assignment for you."

Rukia sighed. "So much for a day off." She looked back up at Kiyone. "Okay. What is it?"

"We've gotten reports of several Hollows in the Rukon District. He'd like you to deal with them."

"Got it. I'll head out immediately," Rukia nodded.

Kiyone smiled and left, leaving Rukia to get ready. Closing the door to her room, Rukia looked again at the leotard on her bed. Walking back over to it, she picked it up and examined it. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to it, a sudden compulsion to wear it again to turn back into that seductive, voluptuous woman it made her. "I guess it couldn't hurt to see if it changes a person's combat abilities," she said, rationalizing the matter. Stripping out of her clothes again, Rukia put the leotard back on. That odd sensation of her body changing came back to her, swarming her head with emotion. As she turned back to her big-tittied self, she couldn't help but sigh lustfully as lewd thoughts entered her mind.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Rukia pushed aside those impure thoughts and decided to get on with her mission. "But first…I'm going to need a bigger uniform…"

To be continued


	2. Rukia's New Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! **

_Chapter Two: Rukia's New Body_

 **Squad Ten; Rangiku's Room**

"Hey!" Rangiku shouted as she dug through her wardrobe. "Who stole my favorite uniform?!" She wanted to change out of her uniform, dirty from a day's work, and change into a more comfortable _Shihakusho_. But when she looked through her closet, she found it gone.

"Dammit! Where'd it go?"

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Rukon District Forest**

The full moon gave Rukia enough light as she looked around to make sure nobody could see her. She was told she wouldn't have any backup for this mission since the other lieutenants were still busy and that the rest of the squad had their own duties. However, Ukitake was confident in his new lieutenant's abilities.

Still, Rukia had paused in her mission to inspect the leotard. It lay on a stump next to the pilfered uniform she got from Rangiku's room. She hated herself for stealing it but she didn't want to walk around the Rukon District dressed so skimpily and her normal clothes didn't fit her buxom transformed self.

"This is crazy…" she kept telling herself as she stepped out of her clothes, her soft skin glowing in the moonlight as she stripped down to her birthday suit. "I can't believe I'm doing this again." But still, the image of the luscious vixen who stood in her mirror was a siren's call that she couldn't resist. Taking a deep breath, she took the leotard and stepped into it.

The darkness of the forest was illuminated by a pink glow as Rukia's body was transformed. When it faded, gone was the short, petite lieutenant that everyone knew and love. In her place stood the seductive, naughty Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia's heart pounded in her chest as she looked down at herself, admiring her grown chest. She felt a bit weird but figured that was just from the transformation and she'd get over it. She ran a hand up her naked thigh and her breath hissed. She felt so sensitive that even the cool autumn breeze was making her skin feel like it was on fire. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt the tightness of the leotard's crotch. Her body started to shake as she felt the beginnings of ecstasy form inside of her.

But she knew that she had a mission and had to remain focused. Shaking the dirty thoughts from her head, she put on Rangiku's clothes over the leotard. She was amazed at how she was the same size as her, admiring herself as she tied the sash. "Time to hunt down some Hollows."

Jumping into the air, she looked around the dark forest, searching for any sign of Hollow activity. She wasn't kept waiting when she heard the familiar roar of a Hollow. "That's my cue." The buxom lieutenant Flashstepped towards the source of the sinister spirit energy she was feeling.

Landing on her feet, Rukia saw that it was a large gorilla-like Hollow, with four arms and about the size of Kenpachi. "I'll end it here!" she said, drawing her sword.

The Hollow turned to see the challenger and reached for a tree, hurling it at Rukia. The lieutenant jumped over the log but was caught off guard when the Hollow suddenly loomed over her. "What?!" she gasped, Flashstepping away before the Hollow could smash her into the ground. "I'll use Kidō. Best not to get too close," she noted before sheathing her sword. "Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!" A blue ball of fire erupted from her palms and shot towards the Hollow, hitting it right in the face. "Got it!"

Her victory was cut short, however, when the Hollow emerged from the smoke, not even singed by the attack. " _ **That all you've got, Soul Reaper?**_ " it taunted.

Rukia couldn't understand. Her powers had increased since she'd become a lieutenant. A Sōkatsui should have finished the Hollow in one blow. "What's going on?"

The Hollow went on the attack, using its four fists to smash at Rukia. Rukia did her best to avoid the large fists but wasn't used to moving in her bigger body. In addition to her troubles, Rukia felt increasingly hot under her outfit, sweat dripping down her back. Flashstepping to a safe distance, Rukia panted as she felt increasingly hot. "What's going on?" she asked herself. "Is this the leotard's doing?"

Her breath ragged, Rukia knew she had to get some air before she burned up. Dodging the Hollow's next barrage of fists, Rukia undid the pink sash to her outfit and slipped out of it, standing before the gorilla Hollow in the pink leotard and nothing else. The Hollow's eyes lit up behind its mask and it started to cackle. " _ **Well now. I'd never figured that Soul Reapers could be so slutty!**_ "

"Shut…up…" Rukia muttered, the heat in her body not letting up. Subconsciously she rubbed her legs together as the leotard's thong-like bottom dug into her crotch. Drawing her sword, Rukia charged at the Hollow. "Fine then! I'll cut your arms off before I take your head!" she shouted, the leotard-clad woman jumping into the air to slash at the Hollow. "Take this!"

Rukia saw the Hollow move its arms to block and expected her zanpakuto to cut through it like butter. But her expression turned to horror when her sword barely nicked its skin. The Hollow swung wide and Rukia was unable to dodge in midair. The blow sent her flying straight into the ground, groaning as she felt pain hit all over her. She rolled onto her hands and knees and struggled to breath. ' _What's going on? What's happening to me?'_ Seeing the Hollow lumber towards her, Rukia muttered another spell. "Bakudo #61: Riku Jokoro!" Six bars of light hit the Hollow, keeping it restrained as Rukia made it to her feet. "I've got to get out of here. Get help!" Even as she took a step forward, her body felt so very hot, the lewd and dirty thoughts she'd been keeping at bay coming back to her.

Hearing the sound of bars breaking, Rukia turned to see the Hollow break out of its prison with ease. ' _Is it that strong? No,'_ Rukia came to a horrifying conclusion. ' _It isn't strong. I've gotten weaker!'_ she remembered the bizarre sensation when she transformed and realized something: the leotard made her "assets" grow by taking a huge chunk of her spirit energy to grow her out. She wasn't strong enough to fight anymore!

" _ **Got you!**_ "

The Hollow took advantage of Rukia's distraction and punched her, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Ahh!" she cried out as her sword was knocked away, lost to the shadows. She rolled onto her back and looked up as the Hollow loomed over her, her chest pounding as she looked death in the eye. The girl squeezed her eyes shut as she readied herself for the brutal death.

The Hollow used two of his hands to grab Rukia's arms, yanking the girl into the air, the scantily-clad Rukia struggled but found that it was useless. The Hollow leaned forward and started to sniff Rukia, liking what it smelled. It was going to kill Rukia, but that didn't mean that it couldn't have fun first.

Rukia's eyes snapped open when it felt one of the Hollow's large fingers brushed against her crotch, its free hand, raising her leg up to keep her from keeping her legs closed. "What are you doing?!" she shouted, her breath hitching as the Hollow's finger pressed against her privates.

Cackling with lustful glee, the Hollow moved aside the crotch of Rukia's leotard to expose her bare snatch to him. " _ **Oh, I'm only getting warmed up. Let's see what makes you feel good, girl!**_ "

Rukia bit down on her lip as the Hollow touched her loins, her juices dripping onto its finger as it touched her. Sweat dripped down her back from the blood boiling in her veins. "Ah! Stop!" she pleaded, writhing in the Hollow's grip as the heat in her loins flourished from its rough ministrations.

" _ **No. I want to hear you scream and beg for me, bitch!**_ " the gorilla Hollow taunted. It let go of Rukia's leg to grab her leotard's front, pulling it close and making her enlarged breasts spill out. Rukia's back arched when the Hollow palmed her chest, squeezing her huge breasts roughly with its large hands.

Rukia felt like every part of her body was on fire. She realized that the outfit had made her body highly sensitive, much to her disadvantage. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned through clenched teeth, fighting a losing battle inside of her. "Ah! Ohhh!" When the Hollow rubbed her clit, Rukia fight lightning surge through her body, evaporating all common sense in her mind. Her growing lust won the battle and soon her strained expression of defiance turned into a happy smile of ecstasy. "That feels…so good…don't stop!" she pleaded,

The Hollow was surprised by Rukia's change in attitude but kept at it, very interested in this slutty Soul Reaper.

The stars above Rukia spun as her body tensed up. A feeling of unbridled ecstasy was building in her loins and she couldn't fight it. "Ohhh!" she moaned lewdly, her face twisting with debauchery as her mind went blank. "Ahhhhhh!" she cried out as she came.

" _ **Hahahahah! Well now, aren't you the naughty one**_?" the gorilla Hollow laughed. " _ **But I think it's time you helped me as well…**_ "

Rukia's world spun but as she came back down from her high she noted that the Hollow was lowering her down, but not to the ground. Blinking, the woman in the pink leotard looked down and saw something that she'd never seen before: a Hollow with a cock. "What?" she breathed, having never even heard of a Hollow with genitalia before. But her eyes lit up when she saw how massive the Hollow was and she started to shake uncontrollably in its grip. Her leotard had made her bigger but even in her enhanced state, there was no way she could fit something that big comfortably inside of her. "It…won't…fit…" she murmured, even as her thoughts started to go in the opposite direction.

" _ **Let's find out,**_ " the Hollow said as it brought Rukia down onto its cock, the massive head pressing against her soaked lips. " _ **Scream for me!**_ "

The stillness of the forest was shattered by Rukia's earsplitting scream when the Hollow slammed its cock into her pussy. Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pain in her vagina overwhelmed her. The leotard-clad girl went limp in the Hollow's hands as her pussy was stretched to its limit and beyond, the massive cock driving its way deeper and deeper into her until it reached her cervix. Two of its hands gripping Rukia's curvaceous waist, the Hollow began to slide in and out of Rukia's wet snatch.

"Guhhhhhhh!" Rukia groaned incoherently, having never had a partner this big before. She'd had sex previously, before she was brought into the Kuchiki Clan, but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would ever take a cock as big as a log inside of her. Her enlarged breasts bounced like balloons as the Hollow viciously fucked her, taking delight in the pained expression on Rukia's face.

But as the Hollow slammed its massive meatrod into her stretched cunt, the part of Rukia's leotard that was attached to her spine began to glow slightly, reworking her nerves and body. Soon, the blistering pain in her pussy soon began to gradually morph into something sweeter and Rukia's groans and cries of pain soon gave way to moans and screams of ecstasy.

"Ah! Ahhhhhh!" Rukia cried out, her hands going to fondle her large breasts as she found insane pleasure in being fucked by the Hollow. Soon words began to come out of Rukia's mouth, both surprising her and the Hollow. "YESSSS! FUCK ME!" she shouted.

Once again, the Hollow was surprised by Rukia's shift in attitude. It'd never had a victim who'd enjoyed having her pussy destroyed by it but it figured it'd indulge the slut and see how much punishment you can take. " _ **You like that, don't you, bitch?**_ " it taunted, thrusting into her honeypot with its inhuman strength, making Rukia howl in pleasure.

"OH YES!" Rukia screamed for all the world to hear. When the Hollow let go of her arms she leaned back, tantalizing the creature with her bouncing breasts. "Fuck my pussy! Fuck me!" She couldn't understand how this felt so good but she didn't care. Every time the Hollow slammed into her it hurt but it felt so good. She was unaware of the leotard changing her, molding her mind into something more perverse than anything else.

Using its two free hands, the gorilla Hollow grabbed her wide thighs and pushed them up, leaving her completely exposed for it. Grunting, the Hollow continued to fuck her, its moans joining Rukia's. Tired of feeling her cervix get in its way, the Hollow pulled its cock out of Rukia until only the huge head remained and slammed back in with all of its might, punching right through her cervix and smashing into her womb.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rukia screamed, a slutty smile spread across her face as the Hollow took her for all she was worth. She looked down and was turned on even more at the sight of her stomach bulging every time the Hollow slammed into her. "YES! YESSSS!" the Soul Reaper-turned-slut moaned. "OH GOD! MY PUSSY'S ON FIRE!"

Deciding to see just how much of a slut its victim was, the Hollow sat down and let Rukia bounce on its lap. Planting her feet on its huge legs, Rukia lifted herself up and slammed back down, her slutty smile still present on her face. The Hollow reached around and cupped her exposed buns, squeezing them roughly while its other hands touched her bouncing breasts. " _ **Fuck!**_ " the Hollow roared, feeling its balls start to tighten. " _ **You must be the whore of the Soul Society! You're gonna make me blow!**_ "

"Do it!" Rukia begged, reaching down to rub her clit. "I want your cum! I want you to fill my pussy with your hot baby patter!" she pleaded. She could feel her own release start to build inside of her and was ready to feel her amazing orgasm again.

The Hollow grunted as it put its hands on Rukia's hips again and thrust up into her abused cunt over and over again, making Rukia wail in ecstasy. " _ **Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!**_ " it roared, releasing its massive load inside of Rukia's snatch.

The slut went limp as she felt molten hot cum fill her. The Hollow kept cumming and cumming inside her, dumping what felt like buckets of white spunk inside of her. Her stomach continued to bulge from the massive amount released inside of her, straining the fabric of the leotard even more. Soon, Rukia was completely filled with cum, her body shaking as she reached her peak.

As her mind went blank, the leotard, through Rukia, began to glow. As for Rukia, the sensation of having her womanhood stretched to its very limit while her womb was blasted with white hot cum was too much for one slutty Soul Reaper could bear. Throwing her head back, Rukia howled in ecstasy, her body glowing as she came. "FUCKKKKKKKKKK!"

Everything happened in an instant. One minute Rukia's vision turned white, the next the whole world went white as well. Rukia heard the Hollow scream but it was drowned out by her own scream of ecstasy.

The girl landed on the ground with a thud, cum spilling from her gaping cunt. The Hollow was gone, only black ash in its wake. Panting, the fucked-silly Rukia struggled to get up but her strength was gone. She attempted to crawl over to her discarded sword but collapsed, losing consciousness with a sultry smile on her face. She said one last thing before the darkness took her.

"Fuck…that was amazing…" she breathed, the ends of her hair turning blonde…

To be continued


	3. The Rocky Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Three: The Rocky Encounter_

 _ **A few hours later…**_

"Ughhhh…" Rukia groaned as she woke up, pain hitting her like a sack of bricks. "What happened?" It was still in the dead of night. The moon was gone now, hidden away by dark clouds to leave the lieutenant alone in the woods in total darkness.

Struggling to sit up, Rukia held up a hand to give herself some light. "Hadō #31: Shakkahō." The fiery red orb illuminated the darkness, letting Rukia see through the blackness. She saw no sign of the Hollow and figured that something must have happened to it. Looking around she saw her fallen zanpakuto. She tried to get up but as she moved her legs she was hit by a massive pain. Rolling onto her back, Rukia looked down at herself and was horrified by how wrecked she was. "Oh my god. What the hell happened to me?" she gaped as she stared at her gaping cunt, cum continuing to trickle out of it. "I think I'm ruined forever," she lamented.

Dispelling the fireball, Rukia lay back on the ground to recover her strength, what little she had left. She put a hand over her stomach and pushed, groaning as more cum slipped out of her. She remembered feeling weak while fighting the hollow and knew the cause: the pink leotard she was wearing. Enduring the pain inside of her, Rukia stood up, panting for breath as pain hit her again. "How could I let that thing have its way with me?" she asked herself. "And…why did it feel so good?" she couldn't help but add.

Deciding to take off the outfit, Rukia slid it off her sweaty, defiled body. As it hit the ground, Rukia's body glowed again and she turned back to normal. To her relief, when she looked down she saw that the massive damage to her vagina was gone. She was fully healed again. "Phew! I thought I'd be limping forever after that."

Picking up the leotard, Rukia retrieved her zanpakuto and went to grab her clothes only to find them gone, the stolen uniform having blown away in the evening wind. "Oh dear…" Rukia knew she was in a pickle. She still had her duties to perform but she had no clothes other than the leotard. And she most certainly couldn't walk around naked. She thought about venturing into the Rukon District to steal some clothes but if she were caught parading around in the nude it'd bring shame to her family. She had to admit to herself that her only option was to put the leotard back on. No matter how skimpy it was, it was better than nothing.

' _Not to mention I like being hot,'_ said a dark part of her from within Rukia's mind.

Gulping, Rukia slipped into the leotard again. The glowing hum of energy began to feel even better as she transformed, her body becoming that of a buxom bombshell again. Clutching her zanpakuto, the curvaceous Rukia decided to get going. As she walked through the forest, she thought about what she'd done with the gorilla Hollow. She tried to rationalize it. She tried to think that the Hollow did something to her and that she didn't act like a total harlot but couldn't deny how good it felt. She ran a hand up her thigh and shivered from her sensitive skin. ' _What would it feel like,'_ she couldn't help but think, ' _to feel that good again?'_

Her musing was interrupted by the sound of a nearby Hollow's roar. "Another one? Dammit!" Rukia tried her best to push out those dirty thoughts again and think about this clearly. She knew that in her current state, she was weak, almost to the state she was in after Ichigo took her powers. Certainly there was no shame in retreating and finding help, right? She thought she could find Renji, explain all of this to him as best she could and get his help. But she knew her duty and to retreat now was to accept failure. Ignoring the leotard digging into her crotch again, Rukia set off in search of the Hollow.

But Rukia searched and searched and found no sign of a Hollow anywhere. She reached a large hill with a boulder on top and sat down on it. As she sat there, trying to think, the evening chill started to set upon her. Her nipples hardened and rubbed against the soft fabric of the leotard, making her breath hard as she tried to control her emotions. She shifted herself on the boulder but that made the lower half of the leotard dig into her crotch more. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, Rukia could feel herself being turned on.

Throwing caution to the wind, Rukia spread her legs wide and reached down to touch herself. "Mmmmh…" she moaned as she rubbed her pussy through the fabric of the outfit. Even though she'd been fucked royally hours before, there was no pain or damage to her, her voluptuous body having recovered after turning back to normal.

"Fuck!" she panted, rubbing herself harder. "I don't care about the Hollow anymore!" Laying back on top of the boulder, Rukia reached up and cupped one of her breasts. She was pleased to feel how firm it was despite its size. "I always wanted breasts like these," she said as she fondled herself. She pinched her nipple through the fabric and hissed, her pussy tingling from her oversensitive body.

Pushing the part of her leotard that covered her crotch aside, Rukia dipped two fingers into her honeypot, crying out into the night as she pleasured herself shamelessly. "Oh god! Yes!" she panted as she finger-fucked herself. She put two fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, wishing she was sucking on a real cock instead. Her thumb rubbed her clit as she thrust her fingers into her greedy snatch, her juices dripping onto the rock below her. She slid another finger inside of her and quickened her hand's pace, a dirty sound filling the air.

It didn't take long for the overly sensitive Rukia to find release. She moaned into her fingers while her pussy gushed around her fingers. "Mmmmmh!" Her back arched and she felt her mind fog up. It didn't matter how many times she came, every time felt like the first. It wasn't the mindblowing orgasm she suffered at the hands of the previous Hollow but it was still good nonetheless.

Pulling her hand out of her pussy, Rukia licked her fingers clean, intoxicated by her own taste. She lay back on the rock and sighed in content, her arms and legs dangling down the sides. "Fuck…it's not enough," she pouted in annoyance. "Finger aren't enough…"

" _ **Then why don't I give you a hand?"**_

The lieutenant gasped when she felt binds erupt from beneath the rock and wrap around her ankles and wrists, keeping her pinned to the rock. More vines came up from beneath her and she realized why she couldn't find the Hollow: she was already on top of it.

A large vine with a Hollow mask loomed over her. " _ **What have we here?**_ " it taunted, hovering above the panting Rukia. " _ **I was wondering who'd killed my friend. To think it was some skimpy-dressed girl.**_ "

"Let…go!" Rukia groaned, struggling in vain to break free of her constraints. But it was a futile effort, one that made the Hollow only tighten its grip on her, keeping her stretched around the boulder like a tarp. Rukia gasped when she saw more tentacles sprout from around the boulder. To her surprise, some of them looked…phallic. "Are those…"

" _ **Yes…**_ " said the Hollow's slithery voice. " _ **I was watching you earlier. Isn't this what you wanted?**_ " it taunted, its phallic tentacles running all over Rukia's voluptuous body. " _ **You're dying to be taken.**_ "

"No…" Rukia whimpered, putting up a token resistance. Deep down she knew it was pointless to resist. Her body was still as hot as ever, craving to be fucked again. She struggled pointlessly to break free, even as her body writhed from the smooth feel of the tentacles caressing her. Her breath hitched as two of them wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them tightly. "Ah…ahhh…" she started to pant, trying but failing to resist the urge to give in as a large tentacle rubbed against her dripping snatch. Her pussy was already sensitive from her previous orgasm and feeling this tentacle so close to penetrating her was making the deep longing inside of her begin to fire up again. "Ahhh…"

The Hollow could tell that Rukia was already in its grasp. " _ **Go ahead, girl. Say it**_ ," it whispered, wanting to see this girl fall into the pit of debauchery. " _ **Say what you want.**_ " A vine slipped underneath her outfit and pulled her leotard's front to the center, exposing her breasts again. Rukia hissed in pleasure as two tiny tentacles wrapped around her nipples.

The girl's inner slut won the battle when she felt the tentacle rub against her clit. "Please," she panted, not caring anymore about her own safety. "Please fuck me!"

The forest once again was filled with Rukia's cry of ecstasy as the Hollow pushed into her pussy, its thick tentacle forcing its way into her womanhood. Thanks to her regression to her normal self, Rukia's pussy was nice and tight again, ripe for the Hollow to stretch again. Rukia threw her head back as the Hollow fucked her, her body shaking as she was ravaged again. Her eyes squeezed shut as the Hollow pushed deeper into her, groaning as the Hollow ravished her. Its tentacle-cock twisted and rolled inside of her, hitting all of her sensitive spots before it nudged her cervix.

For the second time tonight, Rukia screamed in ecstasy as her womb was raided, her eyes rolling backwards before she felt something rub against her lips. Her eyes refocusing, she saw that it was a large tentacle-cock hovering in front of her face. Licking her lips, Rukia opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out, ready to suck on the Hollow's extremity. The tentacle swiftly slid into her mouth, gagging the lieutenant as it fucked her face. "Gllllckkk! Gluckkkk! Gllllkk!" she gagged as her mouth was stuffed with cock. Drool ran down Rukia's face as her head bobbed back and forth, sucking the Hollow off while it fucked her silly. The tentacles around her nipples pulled, stretching out her enlarged breasts.

The Hollow had another trick up its sleeve, wanting to see how much Rukia could take. Rukia moaned into the cock in her mouth as the tentacle inside her pussy swelled up, filling her pussy to its limit. Her mind started to go blank as she lost herself in that dark sea of lust, fully in love with the cocks inside of her.

" _ **Such a good slut,**_ " the Hollow teased. " _ **Here's your reward!**_ "

Rukia's mind melted as the Hollow came inside of her, the tentacle-cocks in her mouth and pussy blasting her insides with cum. Rukia thought she might drown as her throat was filled, unable to swallow it all with a huge cock shoved down her throat. Cum dribbled down her face as she coughed it up when the tentacle finally slid out of her mouth, swallowing the thick treat and licking her lips while moaning ecstasy. "Please…" she pleaded up to the Hollow. "More…"

" _ **You're quite hard to please. Very well then. I'll toy with you a little more before I eat you.**_ "

Time seemed to drag on forever as the plant Hollow fucked Rukia. The girl lay on the boulder, not even fighting her restraints anymore as her pussy was filled again and again. The Hollow shoved another tentacle into her mouth, letting her suck on another one while it toyed with her. Rukia moaned and writhed in lewd ecstasy, never wanting this to end. She could feel her womb become filled to its limit as the Hollow pumped her with more and more cum, her body tingling as sweat dripped down her front.

But the Hollow wanted to taste every part of Rukia and there was one place that it hadn't defiled yet. Rukia's eyes widened to their limit when she felt a thick tentacle push against her asshole. "Mmmmmmh!" she moaned into the cock in her mouth as her asshole was taken, the Hollow claiming her black cherry. The Hollow shoved its cock deep into her sphincter before cumming one more time, this time filling every orifice in Rukia's body with cum, the feeling of having her entire body ravished and creampied finally pushed Rukia over the edge. On the verge of choking to death as the tentacle shoved its way deeper down her throat, she rolled her eyes back and felt her mind leave her body as she came again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHH!"

The Hollow watched as Rukia orgasmed, squeezing its tentacles before wondering why she was glowing pink. Unfortunately that was the last thought it ever had as Rukia suddenly exploded in white light.

Her pussy gushing, Rukia finally let out an unhindered scream of ecstasy as she rolled off the boulder, her restraints gone and the cocks no longer inside of her. Cum dripped out of her holes, the girl coughing up spunk before slipping into unconsciousness, the pleasure too much to bear, another smile across her face as a little more of her hair turned blonde.

The girl slept on until the daylight broke her rest. Groaning, Rukia sat up and coughed up some more. "Fuck…" she groaned, feeling sorer than ever. "I really need a shower…" she looked down at her disheveled, filthy appearance and scowled. "And to get out of this leotard."

Finding that she'd done her duty, Rukia made her way back to the Seireitei, making a note to steal some clothes for when she turned back normal…

To be continued


	4. Experimentations

**Disclamier: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_Chapter Four: Experimentations_

 _ **The Next Day…  
**_ **Squad 12; R &D**

"I see…" Nemu noted, scribbling notes down on a clipboard as she sat with Rukia, who told her of the previous night. "I'm glad that you're able to make it back."

"Barely," Rukia groaned, back to normal. Beside her was the leotard, the source of all the insanity that'd happened to her the night before. "I'm lucky I was able to convince Captain Ukitake I was simply scouting the forest for Hollows all night and that I'd lost my clothes to an acid-spitting Hollow. It was still embarrassing to steal a pair of clothes off someone's line," she blushed.

"And you're sure the Hollows were destroyed?"

"I think so. I kinda lost all sensation when I orgasmed but when I came to, they were gone. I can only assume they're dead, otherwise they'd just killed me."

"Hmm…" Sitting back, Nemu thought about what might have happened and came to a conclusion. "I believe," she turned her gaze to the leotard, "that the outfit has a form of self-defense. It's possible that it took all of the energy your body created while suffering an orgasm and turned you into a bomb, the shockwave killing the Hollow since they were at ground zero. A Deathgasm, if you will. And since you didn't kill the gorilla Hollow when it made you climax or the plant Hollow when you masturbated on top of it, I'd say that the leotard uses the bodily fluids that was released inside of you as a catalyst."

"Deathgasm?" Rukia shivered at the sinister name. "Good thing I wasn't with Renji. I'd have turned him into a crater."

"Not true," Nemu interjected. She turned to the computer next to her and hit some keys, data involving the leotard popping up on the screen. "From what I could tell, Kisuke devised the suit as an experiment in purifying Hollows. The Deathgasm would destroy any Hollow or Arrancar, but it won't activate in the presence of another Soul Reaper.

"I see," Rukia said, taking it all in. She tried not to look at the leotard but every so often her eyes would glance over to it, feeling the compulsion to put it back on.

"In addition, I believe I know why those Hollows had their way with you instead of just finishing you off," Nemu noted. "As you noticed, your spirit energy is converted into your body mass, making you considerably weaker. However, a side effect of the change is that your body produces an extremely powerful pheromone that entices everyone around you, including Hollows. The more aroused you are, the stronger the pheromone."

"Well that explains a bunch." Sighing, Rukia stood up. "Thanks, Nemu. What do you want done with the leotard?" Part of her wanted to never touch the thing again but the devil on her shoulder kept tempting her to put it back on.

"Well, perhaps we should return it to the vaults before Master Mayuri discovers it's missing."

"Oh, on the contrary!" came a voice from the darkness, making both girls gasp. "I believe this is the perfect opportunity to see Lieutenant Kuchiki's enhanced form's full potential." Out of the shadows emerged Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the mad scientist of Squad Twelve.

Rukia paled. She knew from the look in Mayuri's eyes that he'd heard their entire conversation. "Captain Kurotsuchi! I swear we can explain!" She grabbed the leotard and held it out. "We only found the leotard during the earthquake and-"

"Oh please, as if I care about that trinket," Mayuri waved dismissively. "However, the fact that you deliberately stole from my archives is something I find most offensive. However," his smile turned into a wicked grin as he walked over to the two. "Overhearing your conversation, I believe we can come to an agreement."

Sweat dripped down the side of Rukia's face. She knew that Mayuri was outright blackmailing her. "What…do you have in mind?" she asked, fearful of being dissected. "What do you know about this thing?"

"Oh, it was an experiment that Kisuke Urahara foolishly cooked up in his downtime. Though I must say, I believe that it fits you better than it did Nemu's predecessor."

"Hiyori?" Rukia remembered the spunky blonde girl who was with Ichigo, a member of the Vizards. "Kisuke made it for her?"

"Yes, I believe that it was his way of a sick joke," Mayuri said. "I thought about applying it to Nemu but the last thing I need is for her to be some lust-crazed idiot. However, I feel that you're a more suitable candidate. So I propose that you volunteer yourself to help me examine your new body. If you agree, then Captain Kuchiki and Ukitake won't hear about your misadventures last night."

Rukia cursed. Of all the people to find out she'd been ravished by Hollows, it just had to be Mayuri. Knowing that if the man blabbed to her brother she'd be forever shamed, she knew she had to agree or risk dishonor. "I agree to your terms, Captain Kurotsuchi," she said, trying hard to put on a brave face.

"Excellent. Now if you please come with me, we've much testing to do…"

 _ **Minutes later…  
**_ **Mayuri's testing room**

Blood was the color of Rukia's face as she stripped in front of Mayuri. She'd no doubt that the man had seen countless naked bodies before but after last night she was hesitant to get naked before another. At Mayuri's behest she put the leotard back on, her head rolling back as she transformed.

Mayuri examined Rukia's new body closely, breathing through filters shoved up his nose to keep himself from inhaling her erotic pheromone. Nemu was behind a wall of glass to keep her from losing herself as well. "Very fascinating," Mayuri noted as he walked around Rukia. "Your drop in spirit energy is considerable, but given your enhancements and your self-defense pheromone it's more than adequate protection against a feral Hollow. I doubt you'd be able to entice Arrancars so easily but I guess we'll know soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked, feeling hot under the collar from Mayuri's inquisitive stare.

"You'll see soon enough. Now then, if you'd please lie down?" he asked, gesturing to the table. As the buxom lieutenant laid herself on the table, Mayuri noted the subtle change in appearance. "Your hair is changing," he pointed out. "A sign of your body becoming more and more acclimated to the leotard. Hiyori didn't exhibit a change like that but then again she was blonde to begin with. Still, the more your body becomes used to the suit, the more your body will change. I'm curious as to what will become of you once the change is complete, in terms of both your body and mind."

Rukia didn't understand what Mayuri was saying but she tried to ignore it and waited patiently for whatever it was that the man had in store for her. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Patience, my dear lieutenant. Science cannot be rushed," Mayuri chastised, rummaging through a drawer. "Since you're a valuable lieutenant, as well as the precious sister of our esteemed Captain Kuchiki, my options are rather limited at the moment for what I can and can't do to you. However," he pulled out a remote and turned around, grinning. "Examining the changes within you will still be quite exciting to explore." He hit the remote and turned on the table.

From the sides of the table emerged several electrical nodes tied to wires. The nodes attached themselves to Rukia's barely covered form, the girl sweating nervously as two of the nodes attached themselves to her nipples, already hard from the lab's cold atmosphere. Hearing something else come from the table, she looked up to see Mayuri looming over her. She blushed as he exposed her breasts and her pussy before gasping when she saw a large snake-like tendril emerge from the end of the table, its electronic eye aimed right at her vulnerable pussy. "What is it going to do?"

"Oh, it's just going to give you a biometric scan," Mayuri informed her as he put more nodes on her breasts. "From the inside, of course."

"Gahh!" Rukia cried out as the tendril lurched forward and invaded her pussy, feeling a sense of déjà vu from the plant Hollow. Mayuri stood back and hit more buttons on the remote, activating the nodes on Rukia's body. Sparks sizzled across her sweaty skin as she was shocked. "Ahhhh!" she shouted, her body seizing up from the electricity. "What are you doing?!"

"The biometric scanner requires the subject to be adjusted to your insides by shocking your body, allowing it to read your vitals through the electric currents. That and it's fun to hear women scream." He hit the button again, shocking Rukia even more.

Rukia gripped the edges of the table. The electrical torture wasn't hurting her. Quite the contrary, it was making her even hotter. She arched her back when she felt the tendril inside of her start to move around, poking and prodding at her insides before giving her a shock of its own. "Ohhhhh!"

"Oh my. It seems she's already in a state of hyperarousal," Mayuri told Nemu, standing in front of the glass.

The slut inside Rukia was awakened once again as her body was "examined" by Mayuri's toys. "Oh god!" she slurred, sticking out her tongue lewdly as she got another jolt. "More!"

Mayuri happily obliged her, hitting her with another shock. Rukia's teeth clenched as the tendril inside her twisted and moved. Her transformation kept making her tight, making every experience she had as good as the first time she had sex. Ignoring the observing Soul Reapers, Rukia reached down and started rubbing her clit, bucking her hips as the tendril began to work in and out of her like a man's cock. "Ooooh! That feels so good!" she moaned, cupping her breast with one hand.

Rukia's vitals scans appeared on the computer screen in front of Nemu in the control room. "The biometric scans are almost complete, Master Mayuri," Nemu told her father. "A few more minutes and we'll have all the data we need."

"A pity. I'd have loved to modify her body a little more," Mayuri lamented. He'd always hated Byakuya and experimenting on his sister would really stick it to him. "Still, best let her enjoy the moment.

The girl raised her hips, pleading for the tendril camera to go deeper inside of her. She was hit by another wave of electricity, her mind going blank as the feeling inside her began to spill over. "Oh god! Fuck me! Make me cum!" She grabbed her legs and pulled them back, letting the tendril go deeper. "Faster! Harder! Deeper!"

Hitting a few more buttons, Mayuri decided to oblige the bimbo. Rukia's wails of ecstasy filled the lab as the tendril spun and vibrated inside of her, a symphony of sensation assaulting her womanhood. Her face twisted with debauchery as she felt a huge orgasm about to hit her. "Oh! Ohhh! Ohhhhhhhh!" she moaned lewdly, showing Nemu and Mayuri her sex-face as she came, her pussy tightening around the tendril as Mayuri gave her one last shock. "OHHHHHHHHH!"

The lieutenant began to spasm from her electrical orgasm, the table soaked by her gushing liquids. Falling back, Rukia landed on the table with a loud thud, a silly smile on her face. The tendril gave a few beeps, indicating that it was done reading Rukia's data. Mayuri hit the return button and watched as Rukia shivered from her pussy being emptied. The nodes retreated back into the table as well, leaving Rukia in peace.

As Mayuri approached her, he noticed that another bit of Rukia's hair turned blonde. He mentally filled it away before turning Rukia's head side to side. "Oh dear. Did she die from just that?" When Rukia's eyes fluttered awake, Mayuri scowled. "Oh well. Next time, I suppose."

As Rukia sat up she looked at the captain, trying her hardest to rein in the urge to pounce on top of the man. "Is that everything?' she asked while panting.

"That's quite enough. You may remove your garment." He watched Rukia get up and remove the leotard, becoming her small petite self once more. As Rukia got dressed, Mayuri decided to let her in on something. "There's one last caveat to wearing the leotard as far as I'm concerned," he said.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know what was going through his head but Kisuke designed it that it couldn't be removed in the presence of Hollows or when you're in a stressful situation. As you've experienced it bonds with your nervous system, allowing you to feel pleasured where you'd otherwise feel pain."

Rukia sighed. "I…" she struggled to think. Her mind was awash with thoughts, some of them lewd. "Aren't you going to take it back?"

"I've no use for it. I am curious as to what prolonged use will do to you so it would be prudent to let you keep it," Mayuri explained. "Still, you should proceed with caution while wearing it…" he ominously said with a grin. "You might not want to take it off after a certain point."

The girl looked down at the leotard with a sense of foreboding. As much as she kept telling herself to throw it away or give it back to Mayuri, she found she didn't really want to. "Okay. I'll be careful," she said, more to herself than to the captain.

"Very well. Now if you'd please?" he said, cocking a thumb to the door. "I must sanitize the table for my next experiment. And you can be rest assured. I've no reason to tell anyone of your little garb."

Thanking the captain, Rukia exited the R&D department. She walked all the way back to her room, not stopping until she was inside. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was all over.

Still, she was worried by what Mayuri had said and by what had happened to her at the hands of those Hollows. "If I can't take it off when I'm near a Hollow, then I won't wear it at all when I'm around them," she told herself, trying her best to gather her restraint. She was surprised, though, when she saw a Hell Butterfly flutter in from outside the window. She held out her hand and let it play its message. "A meeting of the lieutenants?" She changed into a good uniform and got going. "I'd better hurry."

She reached Squad One and stood in line with the other lieutenants, Nemu winking at her as she passed by. Standing next to Renji, Rukia whispered, "Renji! What's this about?"

"Our new mission," the redhead explained. "We're about to be deployed."

"To where?"

They were interrupted when the doors opened and the Head-Captain strolled in. Even with one arm gone Rukia was still intimidated by Yamamoto. "Lieutenants, I call upon you now for an important mission. Your next assignment lies in Hueco Mundo, the realm of the Hollows!"

Rukia gulped. Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to keep herself from wearing the leotard after all…

To be continued


	5. Trapped in a bimbo's body

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Six: Trapped in a Bimbo's Body_

 _ **Days later…  
**_ **Rukia's Room**

Rukia packed her things, getting ready for her new mission. Yamamoto had informed the lieutenants that they were to be deployed to the realm of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo, on an extermination mission. Now that Mayuri had successfully learned the secrets to the Garganta they could now enter Hueco Mundo easily and take the fight to the Hollows. Their mission was to find a group of Arrancars that were loyal to Aizen and eliminate them. It wasn't Tier Halibel and her group though; the Espada had brokered a truce with the Head-Captain, promising to bring the other Arrancar in line and keep them under her control. However, there was a splinter group that vowed revenge against the Soul Society for Aizen's defeat, thus the need to take the fight to them.

Not knowing what to take, Rukia packed some more food and water for the journey. Again and again her eyes flickered to the chair to where the pink leotard was draped over, almost calling out to the lieutenant. "Leave it," she told herself for the umpteenth time, trying to convince herself that the leotard would be useless to her in Hueco Mundo.

She closed her knapsack and stood up, taking a deep breaths. This would be her first major assignment since her promotion to lieutenant. She couldn't afford to cock this up because of some transforming garment.

The leotard had gone unworn for several days ever since Rukia's meeting with Nemu and Mayuri. And in that amount of time Rukia tried her best to avoid the call of the leotard, to put it back on and become that seductive woman who reveled in sex. And now again her mind turned back to the memory of being fucked by the two Hollows, recalling how her face twisted with sheer pleasure as she was taken.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia shivered, her body tingling from the memory. "I'll just bring it along. If I don't, it'll drive me crazy," she told herself, grabbing the garment and stuffing it into her knapsack. Suddenly satisfied, Rukia slung the pack over her shoulder and left to go meet up with the lieutenants…

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Hueco Mundo**

The world of the Hollows was just as bleak and miserable as Rukia remembered. Stepping out of the Garganta with Renji and Rangiku, she looked around and shivered from the cold desert wind, hugging her cloak more.

The one captain who'd accompanied the group, Captain Komamura, turned to the assembled lieutenants. "You all know the plan. We'll spread out and search for the Arrancars. When you find them, alert everyone with Tentei Kura so we can take them on together." His voice turned stern. "Do not take any unnecessary risks. Remember, we're in enemy territory. Danger is all around us."

Rukia gulped. She wished that she didn't have to go off on her own to search and just work together with Renji but she knew her orders. ' _They're confidant you can survive here alone for a short time. That means that they respect my power,'_ Rukia mentally thought to comfort herself. But she didn't want to be alone here. It wasn't that she was scared but when she was in the presence of friends the urge to wear the leotard was in the back of her mind.

"Let's get this done so we don't stay here long," Komamura ordered, turning away from the group. His lieutenant, Iba, followed him dutifully. The other lieutenants nodded and went their separate ways. Renji turned to Rukia and put a hand on her shoulder. "Think you'll be okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Please, I survived last time, didn't I?" Rukia retorted.

"You got stabbed in the chest with a halberd…"

"And you got your organs crushed," Rukia reminded.

Smiling, Renji patted her shoulder. "Good point. Stay safe, Rukia. Contact me if you need me."

Rukia turned and sprinted away. She'd already chosen her area to search through: the Forest of Menos. She was familiar with it from the last time she was here. More importantly, she could search through it quickly and then link back up with Renji to complete their mission.

No sooner than when she entered the dark forest did she feel the sudden compulsion to wear the leotard. "No…" she told herself, walking through the forest with her zanpakuto drawn, keeping her guard up. "I can't afford to be weak here." She sighed deeply, trying to calm her body. "I'll just…I'll just wear it if I've no other choice. Yeah!" Rukia said, not realizing how strong the effect the leotard was having on her mind.

She peaked around a tall, withered tree but saw no sign of movement. She could hear the roars of Gillians in the distance but kept away. She was here for Arrancars, not Gillians. After making a thorough sweep of the area she decided to move on. "Okay, I'll try the next part of the-"

A sudden roar was all the warning Rukia had. Jumping to the right, she watched as a round, sludge-covered Hollow slammed its fast into the area she was standing in. "Glad I stayed on my guard," Rukia noted, activating her Shikai. "Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!" Her sword transformed into its white, beautiful form as she readied to face down the Hollow. "This won't be like last time. I'm at full strength now!"

This wasn't like that fateful night she tried on the leotard. With her full strength at her disposal, the simple Hollow was no match for her. The creature through sludge bombs at her, easily frozen by the girl's zanpakuto. Freezing its legs, Rukia jumped up and slashed its head, killing it quickly. As it died though, the Hollow had one last trick up its sleeve.

Rukia saw its sludge-covered body blow up like a balloon, realizing too late before she could get away. The Hollow's body exploded, covering everything within fifty feet with green sludge, including Rukia.

"YUCK!" Rukia shouted as she sat up. The cloak had done little to shield her from the explosion and now her entire _Shihakusho_ was covered in gross slime! "Dammit!" Fearing that the substance was toxic, Rukia quickly shed her soiled clothes, using the inside of her cloak to wipe her face and hair clean as best she could. She shivered as she stood there naked, her clothes becoming useless. Rukia cursed as she remembered she didn't both to bring another outfit with her, figuring that this mission would be quick.

The only thing she had left…was the leotard.

Taking deep breaths, she reached into her pack and pulled out the leotard, her heart pounding as she stared at it while looking around. "Okay," she breathed. "I'll take it off when I sense a Hollow close. Once I finish I'll meet up with Renji or Rangiku and…I'll think of something." She realized that she was going to have to approach her friends either naked or as a buxom bombshell, neither a pleasant prospect.

Deciding to just get it over with, Rukia put it on. She licked her lips as she transformed, her body growing once more. She was overcome by a sudden urge to play with herself again but she kept enough reason in her head to stay focused. "Okay, I'll just find the Arrancars and signal the others." She noticed that the ends of her hair was blonde but paid it no mind.

She started her search again, trying to be as quiet as possible to not alert any Hollows. When she heard the roar of the Menos in the distance she instinctively went to remove it, only to find that the outfit was glue to her body. "What? Get off!" she told the outfit, tugging at it with no success. She remembered Mayuri's words and looked around, finding no Hollow around.

After a few minutes of fruitless tugging she gave up, a cold realization hitting her. Mayuri had told her that the suit would remained fixed to her nervous system in the presence of danger. Because she was in Hueco Mundo, the outfit considered Rukia to be in constant danger. The horrifying notion that she was now stuck like this hit Rukia hard, making her sweat profusely. "Oh no! That means everyone's going to see me like this! And then…they'll tell Captain Ukitake and Byakuya!"

As the poor girl panicked, she noticed something odd in the distance. Glowing light blinked in the darkness. Curious, the woman steadily walked towards the lights, clutching her zanpakuto all the while.

Her journey led her to a spring, its waters glowing and giving it an ethereal look. She saw the source of the lights, three spinning circles dancing at the center of the lake. She looked around and saw no sign of anyone around.

Then she heard the sound of bubbles bursting.

From the surface of the lake emerged an Arrancar, clad in white scales, like a merman. A head of blonde hair and sea-green eyes stared at the mystified Rukia, his mask fragment gills twitching.

But the Arrancar wasn't what kept Rukia's focus. Her gaze was above the Arrancar, to the spinning balls of light above him. The balls spun faster in a circle, hypnotizing the girl.

"Well now, what do we have here?" the merman Arrancar mused as he slowly swam over to Rukia. "The girl from the stories."

"Whaaaaaa…" Rukia slurred, her mind going blank.

"There's been a rumor going around of a Soul Reaper, dressed in pink," the Arrancar explained, happy to see Rukia already enthralled. He mainly used his lure to entice weaker Hollows to feed off of them but it looked like he'd hooked something better. "What is your name, Soul Reaper?"

"Rukia…Kuchiki…" the girl answered, her sword slipping from her grasp and landing on the ground.

"Rukia, eh? I must say," the Arrancar purred as he exited the water, circling the girl as she stood still. "You're quite the beautiful one." He leaned forward and sniffed her hair. He didn't need Rukia's pheromone to want to have his way with her. He always did that to any female Arrancar who crossed his path. Smiling, he shrugged out of his white armor, revealing his erect cock. "You want me, don't you?" he teased, running a hand up her naked ass. He snapped his fingers and the lights ceased spinning. Most women couldn't resist him, no matter how hard they tried; he'd take them all the same when they were in his grasp. He didn't want to fuck a dead fish and from what he heard about the pink-wearing girl he wasn't in need of it.

Rukia wasn't hypnotized but she didn't need to be to lose herself to the Arrancar's advances. When the Arrancar leaned forward and captured her lips she easily gave in to her growing slutty side. She wrapped her arms around the Arrancar's shoulders as he carried her into the spring. All thoughts of her mission faded as she entwined her tongue with his. Laying her near the edge of the spring, the Arrancar pulled the leotard's front, exposing her breasts to it. Rukia threw her head back and moaned as the Arrancar wrapped his lips around her breasts, his hand pressed against her pussy. "Ohhh…" she moaned, arching her back. A gasp left her with the merman Arrancar bit down on her nipple, the leotard converting the pain into pleasure. "Do that again…" she whispered.

The Arrancar looked up and grinned. "I heard you were quite promiscuous. I'm looking forward to seeing how much of a slut the rumors said you are."

Moving the part of her leotard covering her crotch aside, the Arrancar plunged three fingers into her hungry snatch. "Ahh!" she moaned. Her nails dug into the soft sand beneath the water surrounding her as the Arrancar continued to bit on her breasts, her sensitive body working against her. She spread her legs wide when she felt him rub her clit. "Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" she shouted, her pussy squirting into the spring.

"My, oh my, you're quite the sensitive little one, aren't you?" the Arrancar teased. He pulled his fingers out of her and stood up, stroking his erect manhood. "Why don't you show me a good time?" he teased.

Sitting up, Rukia eagerly wrapped her lips around the Arrancar's length, bobbing her head back and forth and sucking him off. "Mmmmhh!" she moaned lewdly into the cock in her mouth. Though the Arrancar was human, he was very well-endowed, among the biggest Rukia had seen, barring the gorilla Hollow. Pulling back, she took a deep breath before looking up at the man, licking the tip like a lollipop. "Fuck my face," she pleaded obscenely, wanting to be treated like a bitch by this man.

Gripping her head, the Arrancar slid his cock violently into Rukia's mouth. His balls slapped her chin as he thrust in and out of her mouth wildly, his head tilting back from the magnificent feel of her wet orifice. "You're such a good slut," he moaned while skullfucking Rukia.

"Gllckkk!" Rukia gagged, taking him deep down her throat. Drool dripped down her mouth and her eyes rolled backwards, the feeling of having her throat filled with manmeat incredible to her inner slut. She gripped his strong hips and took him as deep as she could go, the tip of her nose touching his pelvis. "Gllllllckk!" she gagged, finding it hard to breath but not caring. If she died while giving someone head, she'd die a happy woman.

The Arrancar found the sight of the woman stuffing her face with his manhood to be so very enticing, even if he hadn't succumbed to Rukia's pheromone himself. He thought about just toying with her before killing the girl but now he wanted to have her for as long as possible. The tightness of Rukia's throat proved too good for any man, even an Arrancar, to bear and he felt his balls tighten up.

Rukia was disappointed when the Arrancar pulled out of her mouth, her jaw hanging open as she gasped for air. The Arrancar grabbed a handful of her wet, black/blonde hair and pulled her head back, his cock pointed right at her face. "Ohhhh!" the man groaned as he came, covering the slut's face with his cum.

"Fuck…" the girl groaned, licking her lips and tasting the man's essence. "So good. I want more…" Wiping her face off in the spring, Rukia stood up and sat down on the edge of the spring and spread her legs, offering herself to the hung man. "Come fuck me! I need it!" she begged, rubbing her aching cunt.

Getting on top of her, the man pushed her legs into the air and slammed his sword into her sheath. Rukia's face twisted with pleasure as the man fucked her like a wild beast, her body shaking with each thrust. Her breasts bounced wildly from the erratic thrusts.

Grunting, the man wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, carrying her into the water. Water splashing around the two, Rukia moaned as she clung to him, feeling her insides reshaped by the man's length. She kissed the man passionately. She didn't care if this was her enemy and she didn't care about her mission anymore. She wanted to be fucked and nothing else anymore.

Her ass shook in the man's hands as he thrust up into her honeypot, hitting her G-spot thanks to their intimate angle. Rukia started to shake uncontrollably as the man sucked on her tongue, her nipples rubbing into his broad chest. Breaking the naughty kiss, the Arrancar attacked her neck, peppering her with kisses and bites, leaving marks all across her soft skin.

Rukia gasped again when she felt the man's fingers nudge against her backdoor. "That's…"

"Oh? Don't you want me to?" the Arrancar teased, pulling out of her pussy and aiming his manhood right at her asshole. "Beg for me."

Leaning back, Rukia showed the man her sluttiest face. "Please fuck my dirty little asshole!" she begged.

The forest was filled with her scream when the man quickly thrust up into her derriere. With no lube or prep, Rukia's asshole clenched down on the invading manhood, sending shockwaves of pain into Rukia's mind, who howled in lustful agony at her backdoor violated. She clung to the man for dear life as the leotard connected to her spine changed the pain into pleasure, causing her to crave for more. Grunting like a mad beast, the Arrancar whispered into her ear. "You've such slutty holes."

"That's because…" before she could stop herself she said the words, more of her hair turning blonde as she submitted to the truth of what she'd become. "I'm a slut!" Water splashed around them as the Arrancar fucked her with gusto, reveling in the debauched look on Rukia's face. "Oh yes! My ass! My ass is on fire!" Her toes curling, Rukia threw her head back and screamed for all the world to hear. Her body felt like it was being lifted to heaven thanks to the man's brutal anal pounding. "YESSSS!"

Rukia's asshole clenched around the invading cock while her pussy gushed again. The Arrancar walked over to the edge of the spring and pulled out of Rukia, on the verge of cumming himself. Stroking his cock, the Arrancar moaned in unison with Rukia as he came all over her ass before setting her down.

Even as she came down from her high, Rukia felt a wave of disappointment. She wanted something and the Arrancar didn't give it to her. "Please…' she pleaded while spreading her pink lips to show him her dripping hole again. "I want your cum inside of me…"

The Arrancar looked down at the Soul Reaper and wagged a finger. "Uh uhh. I heard about what happened to those two Hollows. If I came inside of you, that'd be the end of me. But the night is forever young," he mused, stroking his still hard manhood. "I'll fuck you until your body gives out."

Rukia gave another slutty smile at the thought of rampant, nonstop sex. "Yes! I want you to fuck me to death!"

Hour after hour passed as the two fornicated. Unleashing her inner bimbo, Rukia reveled in being fucked in every way imaginable. She woofed like a dog while the Arrancar fucked her doggy-style. She lost all sense of up and down when he pounded her asshole piledriver-style. Taking her into the spring, the Arrancar even fucked her underwater, her moans drowned out by the water. The Arrancar thought about drowning her but for some reason decided against it. He wanted to keep fucking her for as long as possible.

But every time he climaxed, he never came inside of her holes, not even her mouth, keeping her from releasing a Deathgasm. Rukia's mind melted as she let the Arrancar have his way with her, her body in a state of never-ending climax.

As more and more hours passed, Rukia began to change. Succumbing to her inner slut was causing her Bimbofication to accelerate. More and more of her hair turned blonde. In addition, her skin started to slightly darken.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rukia howled, the Arrancar on top of her as he pounded her pussy. "GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME!" she yelled.

Pulling out of her abused hole, the Arrancar came once more, covering her front with cum. He couldn't believe that Rukia could still keep going after all this time. He took deep breaths and looked away to the spring to make sure that nobody was around to interfere.

Laying there on the ground in a boneless heap, Rukia cupped her breasts, smearing the white cum into her skin. As she did so, her elbow nudged against something: her fallen zanpakuto.

The sudden burst of cold from its touch caused Rukia to regain a miniscule amount of reasoning. She knew that this Hollow would continue to fuck her, keeping her from killing him with a Deathgasm. She also knew that she couldn't take much more of this. Though she didn't want this to end, she knew what she had to do.

Regaining his steam, the blonde Arrancar grabbed Rukia's hips and flipped her over again, intending on taking her gaping asshole doggy-style once more. "Ready for another round?" he teased. He heard her mutter something and leaned forward, wondering if the girl had reached her limit. "Speak up, girl."

"Tsukishiro."

A white circle surrounded the two. The Arrancar tried to rise to escape but his hips failed him thanks to the relentless sex. Rukia rolled out of the way as her signature attack enveloped the Arrancar, leaving him inside a frozen pillar. After a moment, the pillar cracked and fragmented, killing the Arrancar with ease.

Panting, Rukia tried to rise to her feet, shambling away. The cold touch of her zanpakuto helped stave off the burning hot mindlessness of the leotard's effect. "I need to find…Renji…" she panted as she tried to walk.

 _WHAM!_

And unseen force hit Rukia in the back of her head. The weakened lieutenant slumped to the ground unconscious while her attacker watched, her zanpakuto turning back to normal in the process. Giggling, the mysterious assailant grabbed her legs and dragged the girl away…

To be continued


	6. Bimbofication Continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! Yuri!**

 _Chapter Six: Bimbofication Continues_

 _ **Sometime later…**_

"Ughhh…" Rukia groaned, her head bobbing as she regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry as she raised her head, wondering where she was at. As her blurry vision cleared up, she felt a severe pain in her loins. Blinking, she looked down and gasped at the state she was in.

Her hands tied behind her back, Rukia sat on a wooden horse, her pussy pressing down on the angular wood. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the horse, keeping her tied to the contraption. "Where…am I?" she grunted, feeling incredibly sore from her rampant fucking with the merman Arrancar.

"Good. You're awake."

The girl turned her head and saw two women standing in the doorway. Rukia blushed when she saw that the two were wearing white latex dominatrix outfits. One of the pair had long, blonde hair, her mask fragment a tiara on her head. The other was a brunette, her hair cut shorter than her partner. She had a necklace fragment. "Who are you? And where am I?" Rukia asked, doing her best not to shift while riding the wooden horse.

"I'm Aibara," the blonde introduced.

"And I'm Ochiru," said the brunette. "And you're our new toy."

"Toy?" Rukia repeated.

"Yes. We've been waiting weeks to get our revenge on that hypnotizing asshole when you killed him." Aibara walked around to Rukia's side and ran a hand up her leg, making Rukia gasp from her heated touch. "We got so hot watching you two fuck for hours on end that we decided to take you for ourselves."

Rukia tried to break her shackles holding her wrists but it was futile. Even worse, every tiny shift on the wooden horse made her want to throw her head back and scream. She'd heard of such dirty devices but she'd never imagined she'd wind up on one.

Ochiru moved to a table full of sexual items, her hand going over each one. "We've never had a Soul Reaper sex slave before. It'll be quite fun to train you."

"No!" Rukia shouted, even as her leotard changed the pain from the wooden horse into pleasure, making her cheeks blush. "I'm not a sex slave!"

Aibara ran a hand through Rukia's hair, taking note how much of it had turned blonde. "You will. And besides, we watched you two the entire time…" she whispered into her ear. "You were begging to be fucked the entire time."

Ochiru occupied Rukia's other side, multiple tools in her hands. "Go ahead and enjoy this, Rukia. You'll be enjoying so much with us."

 _Crack!_

"AH!" Rukia shouted when the brunette Arrancar whacked her ass with a riding crop. The brunette hit her again, making her cry out from the lashes.

Aibara turned Rukia's head and kissed her, dipping her tongue into the girl's mouth. Like the merman Arrancar, it didn't matter if they were taking in her pheromones. They were already planning on having their way with her anyway.

Rukia's resistance dwindled. Having been in her enhanced form for so long and after being fucked so gloriously before made her easily give in to her inner slut once again. Her tongue met Aibara's as the Arrancar's partner whipped her ass with the riding crop, moaning into the blonde's lips with each strike.

"I think she likes it," Ochiru noted.

The blonde circled Rukia's nipples with a finger, making the sensitive areolas hard. "Good girl," she said as she broke the kiss. "Now then, ride the horse for your masters."

Rukia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to resist the urge to obey. ' _I…can't…I am…Rukia Kuchiki…and I…am a proud…s..soul…'_ But like all the other times, Rukia couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the tidal wave of ecstasy swarming over her sensitive body. ' _I'm a slut!'_

The two Arrancar watched with smiles on their faces as Rukia's hips started to move, the girl moaning from the pleasurable pain. Ochiru smiled as she handed Aibara an item. "I think she'll make a good slave."

"She can deny it all she wants," Aibara noted as she walked behind Rukia, her eyes going to the girl's barely concealed ass, "but she's a slut. And now she's our slut."

"Ughhhh!" Rukia threw her head back and groaned when she felt Aibara push a string of anal beads up her ass. She arched her back, letting her breasts wobble in front of her as her hips continued to ride the wooden horse. Thanks to the leotard's effects, any pain was turned into sweet ecstasy, making Rukia want to keep riding. Rukia squeezed her hands when she felt sharp pinches around her tender nipples.

"Such huge breasts," Ochiru purred as she applied a clamp to her nipple, pinching the other one to invoke another reaction out of Rukia. "And now the other one."

"Mmmmmh!" Rukia moaned through clenched teeth when Aibara gave her neglected nipple a clamp of its own. Both clamps were connected by a silver chain, letting Ochiru toy with her body by pulling on the chain and stretching out her breasts. "Oh god! That feels so good!" Rukia moaned. She never found bondage to be sexy but as she was now she'd become a fast lover of it.

Ochiru resumed smacking Rukia's ass, making her cheeks redden from her harsh smacks. "Oh my goodness! Look at this phat ass!" the Arrancar smirked, watching Rukia's ass shake.

"Guhhh!" Rukia groaned as the blonde Arrancar pulled on her chain, stretching out her breasts. Once again, the leotard glued to Rukia's body turning all pain into pleasure. Even something as painful as riding a wooden horse felt exquisite to the girl now, succumbing to the leotard's Bimbofication. "Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" she shouted, her body tensing up.

Letting go of the chain, Aibara grabbed a tiny pink egg vibrator and turned it on. "Not yet, you're not. You're our slave," she whispered seductively into her ear as she guided the buzzing egg down Rukia's belly. "You have to beg to cum."

Once again, the last bit of Rukia's reason tried to resist, to try to free herself from her bondage and to escape these two. But that part of reason was thrown into the abyss when Aibara pressed the vibrator against her clit, making her shake with ecstasy. "Please let me cum!" she screamed. "I want to cum so bad!"

The two girls looked at each other and grinned. Turning Rukia into their slave was far easier than they imagined. They knew she was a slut from watching her fuck the merman Arrancar but this was better than they expected. Licking Rukia's earlobe, Aibara whispered into her new slave's ear while winking at Ochiru. "Go ahead, Rukia. Cum for us."

Aibara pulled on the chain, stretching Rukia's enlarged breasts to their limit while Ochiru yanked the anal beads out of her. Rukia's eyes rolled backwards as her body came so hard it was almost painful. The wooden horse she was riding became soaked from her gushing pussy. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she howled in ecstasy, revealing her lewd sex-face.

The two watched with interest when they saw another small part of Rukia's hair turn blonde and saw more of her skin darken. "That's an interesting trick. I didn't know Soul Reapers could do that," Ochiru noted.

"Me neither. Still," she looked at her new slave and smiled. "I'm curious as to what she'll turn into when we're done." She reached onto the table and grabbed a whip. "It's time to train our slut a little more."

Despite the obvious threat, Rukia couldn't help but smile in anticipation for what the two had in store for her…

 _ **A few days later…**_

Rukia hung on a rack, her limbs stretched out in a wide X. Nothing but moans came from her as the vibrators inside her pussy and asshole buzzed away, her mind having gone blank.

Had any of her friends been present, they'd have found her almost unrecognizable. Days of sexual torture had changed Rukia, accelerating the Bimbofication that the leotard was causing. Her hair was almost blonde save for the roots and all but her face was a dark tan.

The doors opened up and the two lesbian Arrancars walked in, both fully naked. The two had spent their time toying with Rukia, subjecting her to every sexual torture imaginable. Rukia enjoyed every second of it, transforming into a hardcore slut. No sexual act was too shameful. All she could think about now was being fucked again and again, any thoughts of who she was or why she was in Hueco Mundo having been burned out of her brain.

Rukia had long since submitted to the two, becoming their sex slave. "Masters…" she pleaded as she struggled to move, juices dripping out of her plugged hole.

"I think she's ready," Aibara said with a smile.

"Oh yes," Ochiru noted, gripping the vibrator in Rukia's pussy and twisting it, smirking in how the well-endowed woman moaned with lewd fervor. "She's quite the good slave."

Rukia groaned in disappointment as the vibrators were pulled out of her holes, her body tingling from being denied another orgasm. "Put them baaaaaack…" she whined pathetically.

"Patience, slave. All in good time," Ochiru teased as she untied Rukia. Aibara caught the bimbo and picked her up. Carrying her out of the sex dungeon that had been Rukia's new home, they took her past along corridor and up some stairs. When they reached the top, the lieutenant found herself outside, the black sky of Hueco Mundo above her. Her eyes turned to the large altar that Aibara was carrying her towards.

"What…is that?" she asked.

"My sister and I don't just keep slaves, we like to make the moment special by having our own special ceremony. A rite of enslavement, if you will," Aibara grinned. "We've something special planned for you."

Aibara laid Rukia down on the altar while Ochiru opened several pots that laid nearby. Bringing the pots closer she revealed that they contained red paint. "We can't have our new slave trying something," Ochiru explained. "So we're going to mark you with special paint that will seal your Spirit Energy away."

After exposing Rukia's breasts and pussy, the two dipped their fingers into the paint and created seals across Rukia's body. They wanted to remove the leotard to cover her fully but it obstinately refused to come off so they made do. Her skin so sensitive, Rukia moaned as she felt her powers sealed away, becoming weaker and weaker. Once the girl was covered in paint, the seals glowed as they rendered Rukia powerless.

Slipping a collar around the bimbo's neck, the two women donned matching strap-on dildos. "Are you ready, slave?" Ochiru grinned as she got between Rukia's legs on the altar, Aibara kneeling above Rukia's head. Aibara got on the altar on the opposite side, her toy aimed at Rukia's face.

"Yes, masters," the slut slurred, spreading her legs wide and opening her mouth for her new mistresses.

The two Arrancar eagerly began to fuck their new slave, Rukia's arousal destroying all rationale in her head. Plunging her toy in Rukia's cunt, Aibara fucked the bimbo with all of her inhuman strength, the leotard-clad girl's body shaking. Rukia gagged while Ochiru fucked her face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the toy hit the back of her throat. Her mind turned to mush as her new masters fucked her silly, choked moans escaping her.

Ochiru pulled out of her mouth and rubbed the saliva-dripping tip against the bimbo's lips. "You like, slave? You like when I fuck your face?"

"Yes," Rukia slurred, licking the tip. "Ahhh!" went the slut as Aibara rubbed her clit. "Please fuck me more!"

The two Arrancars flipped their new slave onto her hands and knees before continuing. Rukia gripped the edges of the stone altar, gagging into the dildo in her mouth as Ochiru gripped her hair and shoved her hair up and down.

Aibara grinned as she watched Rukia's round, tempting ass jiggle. Even after abusing it over and over, she couldn't get enough of her bubbly cheeks ripple with each smack of her hips. "You like that?" she teased, spanking Rukia. "You like me punishing your ass?!"

"Oh fuck!" Rukia moaned, pulling away from Ochiru's strap-on. "Yes! I love it!" Pleasurable pain was now her drug. She only wanted more from the girls. Ochiru grabbed Rukia's head and skullfucked the girl as hard as she could. Rukia choked on the faux cock in her mouth but loved every second of it. "Glkkkkkkk!" she gagged, saliva running down her chin.

The sounds of the three fucking like beasts echoed from the top of the altar into the empty desert. Rukia was starting to run out of air when her masters suddenly cried out in ecstasy. The two girls pulled out and suddenly white streams of jizz shot out of the dildos, spraying all over her ass and her face. "Whaaaa?" she slurred in confusion.

"You like?" Aibara teased, stroking her sticky toy. "These toys of ours were designed to give us men's climaxes. We're gonna enjoy fucking you and filling your holes with cum."

"Hey Aibara?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I have a go at her pussy?"

The blonde grinned. "Sure. You can have her pussy while I take her ass."

Rukia soon found herself on top of Ochiru, sandwiched between the two girls, her mouth spewing moans as the two filled her holes, giving her double penetration. Her asshole gave no resistance as the blonde Arrancar fucked her bottom, reshaping her insides. The girl's hole had long since loosened up thanks to the constant sexual torture but even so the toy inside her was a tight fit. Ochiru attacked Rukia's breasts, sucking on them while thrusting up into her pussy. Rukia couldn't help but shake as Ochiru bit down on her breasts, the delightful pain exciting her further.

"Fuck!" Aibara moaned. The toys around their waists simulated real cocks so she could feel the tight heat that was the bimbo Rukia's asshole. "I love this slut!"

"Me too!" Ochiru moaned back. "She's the perfect sex slave!"

"Yes!" Rukia howled. "Fuck me, masters! Fuck my holes!"

More debauchery followed as the two Arrancars moved in synch with one another. Aibara pulled out of Rukia's ass while Ochiru thrust into her pussy. Rukia could once again feel her mind melt as the tension inside her began to snap. She was going to cum again and when she did she knew she would forever be their toy. "Masters! I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck! Me too!" Aibara moaned, unable to hold back as Rukia clamped down on her.

"I'm gonna blow too!" Ochiru panted. "Let's fill this bitch so much that every part of her insides will smell of cum!"

Rukia's world turned white when her masters let loose inside her. The artificial semen shot into her pussy and asshole, filling her womb and guts with white heat. "Oh…" she started, her body tingling. After being denied energy for so long, the pink leotard started to glow when it felt Rukia begin to climax. "Ohhhhhh!" Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her skull, her face twisting with debauchery. "OHHHHHHHHH!"

The two Arrancars, balls deep inside Rukia, stared in shock and confusion as Rukia glowed before she climaxed, the last thing they ever saw. Rukia's Deathgasm incinerated the two girls in an instant, killing both of Rukia's new masters. The bimbo rolled onto the altar panting when it was all over, the now ownerless strap-ons slipping out of her abused holes.

For hours Rukia lay there in a fucked stupor, a silly smile plastered on her face. When she came to and saw no sign of her tormentors she realized that she'd managed a Deathgasm using the synthetic cum that was shot into her. "Wow…" she panted as she sat up, removing the collar from around her neck. "Aibara? Ochiru?" She saw two clumps of ash around her and knew they were dead. "Oh no. I've killed my Mistresses," she lamented. The ache in her loins had not subsided at all. Her only thoughts were to get fucked again. "Dammit, now what do I do?"

"Maybe we can help with that."

In a blink of an eye Rukia found herself surrounded. A group of a dozen Arrancars were on the altar, all staring at the barely-clothed buxom Rukia with lecherous eyes. Rukia realized that these were the Arrancar she'd been originally sent to find! And then she noticed something else: they were all erect in their pants.

Rukia licked her lips, knowing what was to come.

"Masters…"

To be continued


	7. Bimbofication Complete

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Gangbang!**

 _Chapter Seven: Bimbofication Complete_

 **Hueco Mundo; Altar of Slavery**

The bimbo looked around and found herself completely surrounded by Arrancars. They were a motley bunch. Some were tall and huge. Others were short or wiry. But the pink leotard-clad girl saw that they were all male and were all sporting erections through their white clothes. It was evident that her metamorphosis thanks to her masters' training that her body's pheromones had grown stronger. Her hair shimmered in the soft light of the moon. Aside from her black roots it was all blonde, a sign of her growing Bimbofication.

"Well now, look what we've found here," said the leader, a tall, built Arrancar. He wore no shirt, showing off his powerful body covered in tribal tattoos, similar to Renji. His mask fragments clung to the side of his face. "We were looking for those two chicks who kept refusing to be our slaves. Imagine what we find."

"Ohhh…" Rukia moaned as the man grabbed her by the hair, yanking her off the stone altar and onto the ground. Such an action would have made any other woman cringe but the Leotard turned all pain into pleasure now. She knew she was as helpless as a kitten. Even if she wanted to fight back, the paint that covered her arms and legs kept her powerless. "Not my hair!" she pleaded.

"The pink-wearing bimbo we've been hearing about. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Rukia admitted.

"Where are they?"

"I…I think they're dead," she admitted, gesturing to the piles of ashes on the table.

"I see. But I guess we found something even better. If those two won't be our slaves then I'll guess you'll do. And I must say," he grinned maliciously at the girl, "I think you'll make a better slave."

"Oh yes…" Rukia panted, already excited from seeing all these men gather around her. "My Mistresses trained me good. I'll be a good slave."

"Is that so?" the leader undid his pants, showing the slut his rock-hard erection, smacking her in the face with it. "Then why don't you show us how good they trained your mouth?" he said.

"Okay, but please, don't cum in my mouth," Rukia said, not wanting to trigger a Deathgasm. Having a man this hung in front of her made her throw reason to the wind. She wanted this.

The man grabbed Rukia's head when she opened her mouth and shoved his cock into her awaiting orifice. "Mmmmh…" he groaned, thrusting into Rukia's mouth. The girl gagged as the Arrancar fucked her face. When some of the other men complained, the leader merely turned his head and scowled. "Shut up! You'll have your chance when I'm done with her!" he shouted, quieting them down.

Rukia heard none of the arguing. She was too busy enjoying the huge meatrod in her mouth. Her jaw ached from his huge size but she continued to suck him off, saliva dripping down her chin. "Gkkkk!" she gagged as the man shoved her head farther down his shaft, her chin pressed against his balls. "Gcccckkk!" Her nose was overwhelmed by the smell of his meaty musk, making her pussy wet. Even as the man skullfucked her, Rukia's hands reached down and moved the bit of leotard covering her privates aside to rub her pussy, her fingers touching her swollen clit. Rukia's altered mind reveled in the dirty act as she continued sucking the man off. She didn't just want this man to fuck her, she _needed_ to get fucked.

As she enjoyed the taste of the man fucking her face, Rukia could hear a small murmur in her head. Though she'd only noticed it now, it'd been with her this whole time, goading her into giving in to her dirty side every time she was violated by Hollows. In the days of her "training" at the hands of the lesbian Arrancars, that voice had grown stronger.

As the men watched, Rukia's head moved faster, succumbing to her inner slut. The Arrancar she was sucking off tilted his head back, nearing climax from Rukia's top-notch blowjob. Her hands worked her pussy faster, her body tensing up as she sensed his climax.

"Fuck!" the man roared. "This bitch is gonna make me blow!" Pulling out of Rukia's mouth, the Arrancar came all over her face.

"Ahhh…" Rukia panted, basking in the heat of the man's seed on his face. ' _It's so hot…'_ She licked her lips, tasting the bitter spunk. ' _It tastes so good. I want more…'_ Unable to control the fire in her loins, Rukia got back on top of the altar and spread her legs. Before all the Arrancars watching she started playing with herself. "Ah! Yes!" she moaned lewdly, licking her stained lips as she pulled aside the tiny layer of fabric covering her crotch and began to rub herself. Her juices seeped through her fingers as her body gave in to the pleasure. "Oh yes!" She saw the lustful looks on all the men's faces and smiled lustfully, wanting them all. Masturbating in front of these dangerous Arrancars was a turn-on like no other for the girl. As her thumb touched her clit, lightning erupted through her body and she gave herself to the glorious feeling. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" she shouted. As her juices squirted, her leotard began to glow a soft pink. The murmur that had been goading her on now grew until Rukia realized that it wasn't a second voice; it was now _her_ voice. The voice of a bimbo.

The men watched as Rukia finished her metamorphosis. The roots of her hair turned blonde while her face darkened to match the rest of her body. Finally, Rukia was now a bimbo in body and mind.

The leader didn't understand Rukia's transformation but suddenly found her even sexier. "You want more?" he asked, gesturing to the rest of his men. "I think my men are about to explode from the wait."

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want," the bimbo said, spreading her legs to welcome the men. "Anything."

Though the man was under her seduction, he still had some part of his mind left for reason. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. We'll give you the fucking of a lifetime. But," he said with a grin, "only if you tell us about your friends. How many you came with. Who they are. Their abilities. All of it. Deal?"

The bimbo smiled. Betraying her friends for the fuck of a lifetime was a small price to pay for the slut. "Okay. I'll tell you what you want to know."

Grinning, the leader turned to his men. "Take her back to our hideout. When she sings, she's all yours."

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Rogue Arrancars' Hideout**

"-and then there's my friend, Renji," Rukia said, finishing her explanation. She had been carried to the rogues' hideout, a cave in the middle of a white stone canyon. Once there, Rukia spilled the beans on her friends while the men gathered around her. She rubbed her legs together as she waited for her new masters to indulge on her body, sitting in front of the man on the cavern floor.

"I see. I'll send out men to deal with your friends. They're already divided. Now we'll conquer," the leader said.

"Can you fuck me now? Please?" Rukia begged.

"Quick question," the leader said before his men began the siesta of flesh. "Why'd you not want me to cum inside you earlier?" he questioned.

"Oh, it's this leotard," Rukia pointed to her garment. "It's creates an explosion when I have cum inside me," she said simply. All of the men looked at her confused, not understanding her sentence at all.

"Fine then. Take it off." All of the men around her growled at the command, waiting for Rukia to show them the goods.

Standing up, Rukia reached for her garment. She didn't even care to wonder why it slid so easily down her body, revealing her naked form to the men. Nor did she even consider why she was still in her bimbo form, her mind too fixated on what the men were about to do with her.

What Rukia hadn't realized was that because she was a bimbo inside and out, she could now take it off and still remain in her enhanced state in the presence of Hollows.

She stepped out of the leotard and kicked it to the side. One of the men grabbed the garment and threw it away, the item landing in the darkness of a corner, Rukia's only weapon rendered useless. She watched as the men start to remove their clothes as well and smiled lewdly.

This was going to be fun.

 _ **Twelve hours later…**_

"Mmmmmh!" Rukia moaned as the man in her mouth blew his load into her awaiting orifice. ' _He's cumming in my mouth again. There's probably nothing but cum left in my guts by now.'_

Rukia was in a bimbo's paradise. The group surrounded her, each man taking his time having his way with the blonde bimbo. Their plans for the invading Soul Reapers could wait. For the moment they all wanted to enjoy their new toy.

Rukia had spent the past twelve hours being passed from one man to another, getting fucked in her mouth, her pussy and her ass. And yet she still wanted more. The aching need for sex hadn't died down. Now that she was a bimbo through and through, her craving for cock was neverending. Leaning back, the blonde licked her lips and ran a hand down her toned belly while reaching behind her to grab her ass, her sensitive body shaking as she squeezed her tender rear end.

The leader, who'd been holding back for the past few hours while his men had fun, was amused by the submissive girl. He'd taken note of her habits during the orgy and found that she'd only climaxed from being fucked by the biggest of the men, the lesser Arrancar left her somewhat dissatisfied. So the leader entered a pattern with the girl. In exchange for more information, he'd let the strongest of his men give her the release she so desired.

Rukia swallowed the spunk in her mouth and laid back, running her hands down her naked body. "Mmmmh, I feel so good…" she purred. "More…" she begged. "My pussy wants more cock!"

The men looked over at their leader who merely smiled amusingly and nodded. Rukia's smile widened when she saw two well-hung men step closer.

After a minute, Rukia found herself sandwiched between the two, crying out as both holes were drilled. "OH FUCK! YOU'RE SO BIG!" she shouted, her pussy tightening around the man beneath her while her asshole burned from the man on top of him slamming in and out of her. "YES! YESSSS!"

Rukia's world turned white as she climaxed quickly, the two men cumming inside her, adding to the spunk filling her ass and her womb. She groaned as the two men pulled out of her and was tossed to the floor, rolling onto her back. The emptiness in her holes didn't last long as more Arrancars moved to enjoy her. Three more Arrancars began to use her to their pleasure. While one pounded her pussy, another straddled her chest and fucked her tits and the last one turned Rukia's head so she could suck him off.

 ** _Hours later…_**

After hours upon hours of getting gangbanged, Rukia's mind was mush. She was only conscious because of her rampant lust. "Ahhhhh…" she slurred, her tongue sticking out. Her belly was starting to bulge from the amount of cum that'd been pumped into her pussy and asshole. She didn't know if she could get pregnant from an Arrancar but at the moment she didn't care.

The leader, one of the men holding her, nodded to his companion. "Seems like she's finally at the end of her rope. I guess that leotard turned her into a super slut. Whatever," he said, feeling exhausted himself. "We've got enough information out of this cunt. Let's fuck her brains out and be done with it."

The bimbo was hauled up and suspended in the air, caught between the two men. Rukia thought that the men were going to give her double penetration again but found that the leader wanted to make sure that she had her fill of cock. "OH GOD!" she gasped as both men pushed into her pussy, stretching her like never before. "Ahhhhh!" she moaned as her pussy was stuffed to the max. Her eyes rolled backwards, moans spilling from her mouth as she was fucked senseless. "Ohhhhgoddddddd!" she slurred. The two men pounded her with all their strength, making sure that she got her just reward for selling out her friends.

Despite the ecstasy that had sustained her during the entire gangbang, Rukia was reaching her limit. Without the pink leotard, Rukia's endurance was dwindling. As the men kept pushing their cocks deep into her, hammering her cum-stuffed womb, Rukia's mind started to fade.

Then, just as Rukia was going to lose consciousness, she felt it.

"Ah!" Rukia began to moan, her eyes regaining focus. That wonderful feeling was bubbling up inside her one last time, her final orgasm. "Ahhhhh!" she cried out, throwing her head back. As the two men grunted, blowing their load inside her stuffed pussy, her body began to glow. The leader's eyes widened as Rukia began to shine like a supernova, realizing what was about to happen. The other men, all exhausted to move, covered their eyes as Rukia began to blind them with her shine.

Then Rukia finally climaxed.

"OHHHHHHHH!" shouted Rukia at the top of her lung, her body exploding with pleasure. The rush of endorphins in her brain caused her mind to go white. When she suddenly hit the floor she finally lost consciousness.

When she came to, Rukia opened her eyes and sat up wearily. "Ughhh…" she groaned, looking down at her body. Her tanned skin was covered in white, sticky cum. The pleasure in her lower half was replaced by a burning pain, her abused holes leaking white spunk. Looking around, she saw nothing but black ash all around her. "Did I…do a Deathgasm?" she wondered aloud. When she saw no sign of the Arrancars, she figured that somehow her new body could unleash a Deathgasm without the Leotard.

"Oh well," she sighed before spotting the discarded leotard in the corner. She slowly crawled her way towards it and put it back on, sighing in relief as the garment glowed, healing her abused holes. "What to do?" she wondered before deciding to find her friends. "Might as well," she lamented, looking down at her transformed self. "I should find Renji." As she left the cave, a happy thought came across her bimbo mind.

"Oooh! Maybe he'll want to have fun with me now that my masters are gone!"

To be continued


	8. The Twins

**Warning: WHACKY LEMON INCOMING! Futa! If you don't like, then don't read! No flamers!**

 _Chapter Eight: The Twins_

 **Hueco Mundo**

Rukia shivered as a cold wind hit her, rubbing her arms for warmth as she made her way across the white desert. She'd wished she searched the cave for a cloak rather than quickly escaping it after killing the Arrancars.

In her hands was her zanpakuto. She'd found it after returning to the lair where Aibara and Ochiru had tortured her, turning her into their sex slave. "Hmmm…what should I tell Renji?" she wondered out loud as she looked down at her beautiful body. "Well, it shouldn't be hard to get him to like the new me. I've certainly got plenty of practice…" she giggled before continuing to trek across the desert.

Reaching a rocky canyon, Rukia made her way through it, though she wished she still had her shoes. "Yow!" she yelped as she stepped on another rock. "Next time I should remember to grab shoes," she lamented.

However, as she made her way across the canyon, a pair of shadows watched the pink bimbo with intrigue.

Rukia rounded a corner and looked around. "I hope I'm going in the right direction. Maybe I should try to contact Renji with Kido?" she thought, weighing her options. "It's better than just blindly walking around hoping I'm running into someone."

"Oh, I'm sure you found someone, Soul Reaper!"

The blonde gasped when two figures jumped down from above, blocking her path. Rukia unsheathed her zanpakuto when she saw that they were both Arrancars. They both shared identical masks fragments, visors that covered their eyes. The two closed in on Rukia, letting the girl get a better look at them. One was a girl with red hair tied in pigtails wearing an armored breastplate and a long loincloth. The other, a young man with short red hair, wore a plain white outfit similar to Ulquiorra's. To the bimbo's surprise, she saw that neither of them had zanpakutos.

"So, this is the pink Soul Reaper we've heard so much about," said the boy.

"She's hotter than they say," replied back the girl.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded, although she couldn't help but admire the girl's assets through her armor. She wasn't as stacked as the bimbo-turned Rukia but she was still hot in that armor.

"Oh, I'm Hidari," said the boy.

"And I'm Migi," answered the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked. Rukia had her zanpakuto but she didn't know what she'd be capable of while she was still in her bimbo form.

"Well, we were looking to have some fun. So my sister and I decided to enjoy ourselves with you."

Seeing that the two were unharmed, Rukia was foolish enough to lower her guard. "And what kind of fun is that? And where are your zanpakutos?"

The two continued to circle the girl with sly smiles all over their faces. "My sister and I are twins," explained Hidari. "We're two halves of a whole. We don't need zanpakutos to fight."

"Yes, we have our own way of fighting. As you are about to discover," Migi smirked.

Rukia was about to swing her sword when she felt a hand on her rear. "Ah!" she gasped in surprise as Hidari's hand squeezed her plump cheek.

"Now, now. No need for that," the boy said softly while groping her ass. "My sister and I just want to have fun with you."

The bimbo tried to resist. In a desperate bid to try to put some distance, she stepped away from Hidari only for his sister to step closer to put her hands on her breasts. "Where are you going? It's been so long since my brother and I had a playmate…"

Rukia suddenly found herself trapped by the pair as they closed in, fondling her transformed bimbo body. "Ahhh…" she moaned as Migi played with her breasts, squeezing her large melons while her brother groped Rukia's peachy ass. The will to fight was quickly replaced by that familiar insatiable lust that Rukia had become accustomed to. Sode no Shirayuki slipped out of her hands as she gave in to the Arrancars. Her head tilted back and she bit down on her lip when Migi's fingers circled her nipples, already hardened by the cold desert air. As Hidari started to pepper her neck with kisses, she reached out and put her hand on Migi's breast in return.

"Wow, I heard she was constantly horny but this is too easy," Migi smugly remarked, her hands reaching up to Rukia's neck.

"Indeed. But she's as beautiful as they say," Hidari noted before he and his sister peeled the leotard off of her, pulling it down her body to expose her nude form to them. As the leotard fell to her feet, Rukia stepped out of it, once again voluntarily giving up her only weapon. She knew that she could set off a Deathgasm on her own once her body was pushed to the brink after being gangbanged and she had her powerful pheromones but she had no idea how much she underestimated the twins…

"Holy hell! She's smoking hot!" Migi stared in jealous awe at the naked woman. Rukia, getting turned on from the twins' staring, reached out again and started to undo the knot behind Migi holding her breastplate up.

"Indeed. This will be too easy…" Hidari cryptically noted. Turning Rukia's head, he gave the bimbo a deep kiss while his hands massaged her smooth, wide thighs. Rukia raised her arms behind her and wrapped them around his neck as she deepened the kiss, pressing her ass against the bulge in his pants.

…then she noticed his spiritual pressure rising.

"Huh?" Rukia blinked in confusion as the boy glowed. "What are you-"

"You asked how my sister and I fight, right? Well, we're not that different from you, girl. We were born not out of a desire to devour souls, but to mate," Hidari explained with a dark smile on his face, his body beginning to glow a deep red. "Open wide, girl. Here I come."

With a burst of red light Hidari turned into a cloud of energy. Rukia was left agog at the sight, having never heard of such a thing before in her life. Migi held Rukia's wrists and kept her still as her brother made his move, the same evil smile on her face. The cloud of energy took advantage of Rukia's jawdropped reaction and surged into her mouth, forcing its way down her throat.

"GAKKKKK!" Rukia gagged, unable to breath as the mass of energy invaded her body. The sense of alarm helped break the spell of arousal that'd weakened her body and she tried to struggled to save herself but Migi's hold was too strong. "Gckkkk!"

"Shhh…" Migi whispered as she held Rukia still, pulling her close so that their chests rubbed together. "It's too late now. Just let my brother in…"

"What…" Rukia mumbled, feeling light headed as she struggled to breath. The cloud of spirit energy now pooled in her stomach and it felt like it was going ever lower. "What is he doing to me?" she slurred, wobbling on her feet.

Letting go of Rukia's wrists, Migi spun the naked bimbo around and wrapped her arms around her. "My brother and I are parasite Hollows. We invade our enemies bodies and…alter them," she explained, running a hand across Rukia's stomach before reaching down to her pussy. "We both ensnare prey when we get them alone. If the person is male, I invade their bodies. If our target is female, like you for example, my brother does the job."

Rukia could feel something happening inside her. Heat burned in her lower half and she felt a strange sensation in her nether region. "Alter?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yes. You wanted to know where my brother's sword was?" Migi teased, pressing herself against Rukia's back. "Well you're about to find out."

"Ahh…" Rukia's eyes widened like dinner plates as she saw the unthinkable. Her body glowed the same red glow that Hidari had as her genitals began to change. "Oh my god!" her cry echoed throughout the canyon as her pussy transformed into a cock and balls. "Ohhhh!" Her body surged with a burst of arousal, her head feeling light as her entire body tingled. "What have you done to me?" she gasped.

"Oh wow!" Migi marveled at the throbbing erection Rukia was now sporting. "You're a big one." Her hand reached up and cupped Rukia's breast. "How's it feel in there, brother."

A new voice popped up in Rukia's head, Hidari apparently now a part of Rukia's mind as well as her body. " _It's quite roomy in here, Sis. I've taken a peak into her mind. She's even more of a slut than I thought!"_ Rukia's body started to heat up as Hidari sifted through her memories, making her remember all the times she'd been ravaged by Hollows and Arrancars.

Maintaining a psychic connection with her brother while he was inside the bimbo, Migi smiled from knowing how easy it would be to take care of the girl. Reaching down, she undid the tie to her loincloth and let it fall to the ground to join Rukia in nudity. "How does it feel?" she teased, whispering softly into her ear while groping her breasts with her soft hands.

"Ahhh…ahhh…" Rukia panted, staring down at the appendage between her legs. "Is…is this real?" the bimbo asked, looking at her cock in disbelief.

"Oh? Doesn't it feel real?" Migi teased again. She reached down and grasped Rukia's new cock. Rukia's eyes widened again and her mouth opened to let out a huge moan from the softness of her hand on her sensitive manhood. "Well? How is it?"

"Ohhhhh…" Rukia's head rolled backwards onto Migi's shoulder, embracing the pleasure coursing through her. Just the touch of Migi's hand made her head feel dizzy. When the pigtailed girl began to stroke the girl, Rukia's legs started to give. Migi followed her down onto her knees, continuing to stroke her off while peppering her neck with kisses, her free hand groping Rukia's breast. "Oh god…" Rukia slurred, the sensation unbelievable. "It feels…it feels…ohhhh…"

Rukia turned her head and kissed Migi deeply, too intoxicated by wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. She'd never imagined how good it'd be to feel like a man and her bimbo mind reveled in the lewdness of it all, just what the twins had in mind.

"Mmmmh…" Migi moaned, her tongue exploring Rukia's mouth while her hand moved faster, feeling the hard cock between Rukia's legs. Pulling away from the blonde's lips, she licked the side of her neck and smirked. "You just keep getting harder and harder." Her free hand let go of Rukia's boob to go down and grabbed Rukia's newly grown balls. "You feel like cumming, don't you?"

"I…I do!" Rukia groaned lewdly. Her back arched as the pleasure began to reach a boiling point. Migi's hand jerked her off ever faster. A lewd smile stretched across the debauched Rukia's face. Her sac began to tighten when she felt heat burn in her manhood. Her vision began to blur, her body tensing up in preparation for that sweet release. "It's cumming!" she shouted, throwing her head back as she felt a surge pulse through her cock until…

Nothing.

Rukia's vision blurred and she shuddered, feeling disoriented as her impending orgasm was denied, the feeling of release suddenly stopped. She looked down and stared at her loins, Migi's hand continuing to stroke her albeit slowly. If Rukia hadn't a bimbo's mind, she'd have noticed how her unnatural additions were slightly bigger. Migi giggled at Rukia's confused, frustrated reaction. "What's the matter? Disappointed?"

"Why? Why can't I-"

" _That would be me,_ " answered Hidari. " _I'm not just a part of that new toy you're sporting. I've also gained some control of your central nervous system. You'll cum when we want to you to cum._ "

"In the meantime," Migi licked Rukia's neck again while gripping Rukia's cock harder, making her groan. "We're going to have more fun. Don't worry, we'll make sure you cum when you're good and ready. Be sure to enjoy all the pleasure I'll give you before then." She leaned closer and whispered into Rukia's ear. "It'll be the last pleasure you'll ever feel in this life, you blonde bimbo."

Before Rukia could comprehend what she was saying, the redhead Arrancar stood up and yanked the naked futa to her feet. Rukia was turned around and was met with Migi's soft lips. The bimbo returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, their breasts pushing together. Migi put her hands on Rukia's hips and gently pushed her back until the bimbo was pressed up against the canyon wall. Breaking the kiss with Rukia, Migi slowly made her way down the tanned-skinned girl's front, kissing Rukia's large breasts as she slid down until her face was in front of Rukia's cock. "You've sucked cock before, haven't you, bimbo? Bet you've always wondered what it's like to be on the receiving end."

Rukia's mouth opened to let out a soundless moan when the redhead wrapped her lips around her and started to take Rukia into her mouth. She finally found her voice when Migi started to bob her head back and forth. "Oh my god…" she breathed, her body in rapture as she found herself getting a blowjob. "So good…"

Evidently Migi seemed to be just as experienced as Rukia. She hummed at the thick taste of Rukia's cock while bobbing her head back and forth. Her hands went to Rukia's smooth thighs, gently massaging them while she sucked off the thick cock in her mouth. She chuckled at Rukia's reaction as she dragged her tongue down the side of her appendage, gripping the base softly in her hand. "Mmmmh…" she hummed as she buried her nose into Rukia's newly grown balls, her small tongue attacking the tender testes.

"Ah…ah…" Rukia panted. Her hands went to her breasts, squeezing them gently. She closed her eyes and titled her head back. Her ass pressed against the hard canyon rock behind her. She'd been pleasured in many depraved ways but this was unlike any other. "Ohhhh…" She pinched her nipples and hissed in dirty pleasure. She continued to play with her breasts, her moans growing while Migi wrapped her lips around her balls and started sucking them. "Ohhhh yes…"

"Mmmmh, you taste better than I expected," Migi smiled as she took her lips away from the swollen sac. Her mouth returned to Rukia's throbbing shaft and she resumed sucking her off, going deeper.

Rukia's hands went to Migi's head, pushing her cock deeper down her throat until Migi's nose pressed into her pelvis. Yet Migi was undeterred, merely gagging slightly before moving letting Rukia have her way with her throat. Rukia mindlessly began to thrust into Migi's throat in a fit of uncontrollable lust. "Yes!" the happy bimbo exclaimed, her voice lewd and hot. "Yes! Ohhh! This feels so good!" Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as that pent-up feeling started to boil over inside her. "I'm gonna cum!" she shouted, throwing her head back while pushing as deep as she could down Migi's throat. "I'm…I'm…I'M-"

 _"I'm afraid not,_ " came the mocking voice of Hidari.

All at once Rukia could feel the pleasure inside her halt just short of orgasm, her body once again denied release. "Ugh!" Rukia groaned, the feeling of being unable to cum almost driving her to tears. Her body shuddered as another wave of disorientation hit her, her balls growing in size. Migi groaned as the cock in her mouth enlarged, her jaw feeling sore before she finally pulled her mouth away from the bimbo's cock. "Aww! What's the matter?" she teased Rukia again, licking the throbbing tip. "You look like you're about to go insane from not being able to cum."

Indeed, Rukia was on the edge of madness. Her body ached for release and the strain of not being able to was maddening. Her legs wobbled for a moment as she struggled to get a grip. As she fell onto her knees she pulled Migi into a bruising kiss, the two girls' hands becoming familiar with each other's bodies.

"Teehee! So forceful!" Migi giggled as she pulled away from Rukia and turned around. "You must really feel pent up, don't you? Well if my mouth and hands aren't good enough, why don't we try something else." Getting down on all fours, Migi wiggled her ass in front of Rukia. "Use whatever part of my body you want. I'm all yours."

A pink tongue left Rukia's mouth to lick her lips. If she was her old self she'd realize that she was caught in some bizarre trap but as she was now, all she could think about was taking her newly grown penis and using it on the naked girl in front of her. Getting on her knees, Rukia awkwardly shambled over to the Arrancar and rubbed the tip of her cock against Migi's wet entrance. But when Rukia's tip slipped awkwardly past Migi's cunt and touched her inner thighs, Migi brought her legs together and trapped Rukia's cock between her soft thighs. "There's no need to rush," she said smiling, hearing the bimbo's gasp behind her. "I know you're eager to get to the good part, but I want to enjoy teasing you more."

Panting like a bitch in heat, Rukia leaned forward and pressed her large breasts into Migi's back while thrusting her cock in and out of her thigh prison. "Mmmmh!" she moaned, completely lost in the feeling of her soft, plump thighs, her length slickening from Migi's wet pussy as it rubbed against her wet lips. "Oooooh…" Her hands reached down and grabbed Migi's breasts and squeezed them, making the Arrancar beneath her start to moan in unison.

"Ohhhh…" Migi's moans started to blend with Rukia's and echoed throughout the canyon. She bit down on her lower lip as Rukia's cock continued to rub her cunt, her thighs squeezing it tighter.

As the fleshy prison around her cock tightened Rukia began to move faster. Sweat dripped down her tanned skin and she clung to Migi as the feeling of orgasm began to build inside her again. Her hips moved faster, smacking Migi's ass as she struggled to bring herself to orgasm faster. Migi's moans continued to grow when Rukia's hands squeezed her breasts. "Ahhhh…" she moaned, smiling in bliss as she felt the pleasure overtake her. "Oooooh! I'm cumming!"

But while Migi was gifted with climax, Rukia was once again denied. Even as Migi's pussy gushed onto Rukia's cock, she could feel herself approach the edge but couldn't go over the edge. Rukia became disoriented and fell back on her ass, her cock bobbing as her balls grew bigger. "Nghhh!" she groaned, tears of pain falling down her face from being denied. Her already fragile sanity was soon crumbling as the desire to cum overtook her. She'd been through many different tortures but orgasm denial was breaking down her mind quicker than any whip or tentacle. "Fuck!" Her hand reached down to stroke herself. "Ohhh!"

Smirking wickedly, Migi turned around and sat down in Rukia's lap. "She's gone completely insane with pleasure, hasn't she, brother?"

" _You're telling me. I've been looking into her mind. That weird leotard she was wearing has completely screwed up her mental state. She wants nothing but sex. Her leotard has some weird ability that causes her to explode but it's useless now that she's taken it off. Keep toying with her, Sis. She's as helpless as a lamb."_

"Heheheh. That makes this even more enjoyable," Migi laughed while aiming her waiting pussy down at Rukia's cock. "I hope you enjoy this, girl," she said, her lips forming an evil smile once again. "Enjoy having the last taste of flesh in your life."

Rukia stared with lustful eyes as the pigtailed girl dropped her hips and let Rukia experience a man's pleasure, slamming her pussy down on Rukia's cock. The bimbo's hands went to Migi's waist, gasping as her tight muscles embraced her. "Ah!" she gasped, clinging to Migi as she started to bounce up and down. "This feels amazing!"

Putting her hands on Rukia's shoulders, Migi rolled her hips. The two women moaned lewdly before Rukia pulled her into another deep kiss. The pair wrapped their arms around each other while Migi's hips started to move. The canyon echoed with the sound of Migi's supple ass clapping with Rukia's hips, moaning into the bimbo's lips as the girl's artificial manhood pierced her deepest parts, stretching out her insides and hitting all of her sensitive spots. The Arrancar pulled away and rolled her hips, enjoying the way Rukia's face twisted. "You like?"

"I love it!" Rukia panted, sweat dripping down her back. Eyeing Migi's ample breasts, Rukia leaned down and wrapped her lips around her hardened, pink nipple. "Mmmh!" she moaned while sucking on her breast. Her hands went down to Migi's ass and gripped her cheeks, bouncing her up and down faster.

"Ah! Yes!" Migi moaned, her hands running through Rukia's long blonde hair. "That's it! There!" she saw stars when Rukia started hitting her special spot while the tip knocked at the door to her womb. "Right there!"

Rukia's mind was melting from the pleasures she was experiencing. Her cock throbbed as she thrust harder into Migi's honeypot. ' _So good! If only the brother was here to fuck me at the same time!'_ her slutty mind thought.

" _Heheh. As amusing as that might be, I have to remain inside you to maintain your transformation. Don't worry about me though. I'm enjoying myself in here."_

"Heheheh, you're thrusting so hard. You must feel like you're about to explode." Migi put her hands back on Rukia's shoulders and pushed her down to the ground. "Bet you want to cum so badly, don't you?"

"Ohhhh!" Rukia moaned incoherently, arching her back. Her hands went to Migi's hips while the woman continued riding her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she felt her impending climax, stronger than ever this time. "Can't…hold it…" she grunted, her hips thrusting up as hard as she could, driving her cock into Migi's womb.

"Mmmmh!" Migi moaned thought clenched teeth, the girl feeling the pleasure inside her burst open wide. "Cumming!" she groaned, rolling her hips while her pussy gushed around the cock spearing her.

"Me too!" Rukia groaned. "I want to cum too!"

"I'm afraid not."

Against Rukia's will, her climax was cut short once again just at the point where she was about to blow. "Ughhhh…" Rukia groaned, feeling lightheaded. Her eyes blurred once more and she felt disoriented. Migi continued to smile at the groaning bimbo, reaching behind her to feel Rukia's balls become bigger. As Rukia regained focus she suddenly felt drained. "What…what's happening?"

"Wow! You are a bimbo! I can't believe you haven't noticed it until now!" Migi laughed wickedly. "Most women realize it when they can't cum the first time. Oh well. It's not like you can do anything about it now."

"I don't understand." Rukia groaned as Migi got off her lap, standing above the gyaru woman.

Migi pointed at Rukia's foreign appendage. "Don't you remember what we said? My brother and I are parasitic Hollows that use mating as our weapon. Not unlike you, from what I've heard," Migi noted. She watched as Rukia struggled to her feet, her cock bobbing up and down while throbbing for release. "We invade our enemy's body and slowly drain them dry of their spirit energy. Every time you reach climax, my brother takes your spirit energy and stores it inside your balls. When you finally cum, I'll be waiting to devour your energy-filled seed." She walked over to Rukia and reached down, cupping her swollen sac. "But of course, the process of losing all of your spirit energy while in the middle of exquisite rapture will be too much for your body to take."

"You mean-"

"That's right. When I finally make you cum and give me your energy, the shock will kill you."

Rukia stared at Migi before looking down at her own altered body. Once again, her bimbo nature worked against her. The normal Rukia would have tried to think of a way out of her dilemma. But the blonde woman in her place could only think of the pleasure she was feeling. She knew what would happen if she let her attackers continue their scheme she'll die.

But she would die in bliss.

The Arrancar blinked when Rukia fell to her knees, stroking herself with both hands. "Huh?"

"I want to cum!" Rukia cried out, looking up at Migi with pleading eyes. "I don't care if I die! I just want to cum!"

Again, Migi blinked in confusion. "You want me to keep getting you off?"

" _She's crazy, Sis. The constant orgasm denials have made her go completely off the deep end. Most of our victims beg for mercy once they realize what we're doing but she really doesn't care if she dies."_

All Migi could do was grin maliciously. "Fine then. If you want to die that badly then come here." She turned around and put her hands on the rocky canyon wall, sticking her ass out and spreading her legs. "Come and get it, bimbo."

Drooling from the enticing sight, the lust-maddened Rukia shambled over to the Arrancar and wasted no time in sheathing her sword inside the girl. "Ooooh!" She quickly found her rhythm and started fucking Migi like a wild animal, enjoying every inch of her soft, warm muscles. "So good! I don't want this to end!" She pressed herself against Migi's back, pressing her against the wall.

"Ah! Oooh!" Migi dug her nails into the white canyon wall while Rukia pounded her pussy into oblivion. "You must really be crazy! Every thrust brings you closer to death and yet you're fucking me so hard!"

"I don't care!" Rukia panted, turning Migi's head while her hands dug into Migi's ass. "If I'm going to die, then I'm okay if it's in ecstasy!" Rukia said before indulging in Migi's lips by giving her another kiss.

Bucking into Rukia's thrusts, Migi smiled. "Alright then. Let's see how long you last until my brother drains you dry."

Rukia groaned as she neared climax again only to be stopped by Hidari's influence. But this time she was ready for it and kept moving her hips anyway, her balls growing bigger even as the pair slowly drained her of her life force.

 _ **Hours later…**_

Rukia lay on the ground, her limbs stretched in a wide X while the pigtailed Arrancar played with her cock and balls. Rukia's abnormal extremities, which were already pretty big by normal standards, had grown and grown until they were at an absurd size, like something out of a hentai. On her hands and knees in front of Rukia, Migi had her large cock wedged between her asscheeks, pleasureing her with her sexy buns while rubbing her own pussy.

The night sky above Rukia's head started to spin. Rukia felt like her body was made out of lead. "So tired…" she groaned. Her huge balls ached for its fatal release, Rukia's energy reserves now spent. Even the paint that Ochiru and Aibara had painted on her arms and legs had faded away. "I want…to cum…" As her body was denied release for what felt like the billionth time, her head rolled backward and she arched her back with what little strength she had left. "Oooooh…" She could feel what energy she had start to leave her.

From within her mind, Hidari spoke to Migi, " _She's ready, Sis! I can't hold her body back anymore! She's about to blow! Make her cum and end her!"_

Turning back to face the exhausted futa Rukia, Migi got in front of her huge cock and started to lick the tip. "That's it, Rukia. Let it all out. You'll feel better once you do. It'll be the very last thing you'll feel," she maliciously gloated. Yet, as she continued to lick and suck the cartoonishly large cock in front of her, she noticed something startling. "Huh? Since when do Soul Reapers change skin color?"

Her spirit energy being diverted to her balls, the transforming effect of the pink leotard that kept Rukia as a bimbo began to undo itself. Rukia's hair went from blonde to her natural black. Slowly her skin lost its tanned color and her enhanced assets started to turn back to normal. As Rukia's body began to lose its seductive form, the lustful haze that had made her an eternal slut faded and she gained total clarity. "What?" she groaned as she looked up, seeing the confused Arrancar sucking off a huge futa cock between her legs.

"Okay, I'm confused. What the fuck just happened?" asked a very confused Migi. "How come you're all petite and tiny?" Too lost in confusion, Migi was caught off guard by a swift kick to her stomach. "Oof!" She rolled backwards and stood up on one knee. "What the hell? How are you able to move?" she demanded as Rukia began to slowly sit up. "You shouldn't be able to lift a finger!"

Panting, Rukia reached for the canyon wall next to her and used it to help herself up. "My leotard…converts a lot of my spirit energy into my…other self," she explained. Thanks to the paint on her arms and legs finally gone, she could feel her spirit energy return to her. "All you two took…was the energy used to keep me as a bimbo."

" _Sis! This is bad! She's got a lot more energy left!"_ Hidari warned.

Taking a deep breath, Migi looked down at the huge appendage between her legs and tried to salvage the situation. "Come on. Don't you want to finish what we started?" she asked with an innocent smile. "That thing's almost as big as you are. Why don't I just-"

Rukia immediately darted for her discarded zanpakuto, grabbing it and pointing it at Migi. "Not going to happen. I don't plan on you two leeching off of my life force. Now how do I get rid of this thing?!" she demanded, gesturing to her cock.

"You can't!" Migi laughed, knowing she still had the upper hand. "Hidari is your new…additions. The only way he'll leave your body is if you climax. And even though you've got extra spirit energy, you'll still die from the sudden shock."

Rukia looked down at herself and sighed. "I know what I have to do then…" Migi's smile widened and she slowly walked towards the girl.

"Dance: Sode no Shirayuki."

Before the naked Arrancar could blink, Rukia released her Shikai. Pointing her white zanpakuto at her attacker, Rukia waved her sword and froze her in an instant.

" _Sis!_ " Hidari screamed from within Rukia as the lieutenant turned his sister into a popsicle. " _What have you done?!"_

"Payback," Rukia said before dropping her sword. Falling down on her ass, the weary Rukia looked down at the remaining problem. "If the only way to get you out of me is to cum, then I know what I have to do." She gripped her shaft and started jerking herself off. "It's disgusting but I have no choice." She leaned forward and opened her mouth above her cock. "Ahhh…" she groaned, one hand going down to squeeze her massive balls.

" _Dammit! Can't…hold…back…"_

Rukia's mind turned to mush as she finally got to experience a man's bliss after being denied for so long. The ecstasy that rushed through her naked body and hit her brain was beyond words. "Ahhhh!" she moaned, sticking out her tongue as she was given the biggest protein shake of her life. Her cock exploded right into her mouth, letting Rukia taste her own cum filled with her spirit energy. Any shock that would have been fatal became meaningless as Rukia fed herself her own spirit energy. "So good…" she couldn't help but moan, her body going numb from the pleasure. Her cock continued to explode all over her face and chest, covering her in her own white man-milk. Even though she wasn't a bimbo anymore, Rukia couldn't help but scoop up the spunk and devour it, the need to get her own stolen energy back paramount.

No sooner did Rukia's milkshake was finished did her body begin to shake. Glowing a bright red again, Rukia threw her head back and cried out as her body changed once more. Slowly her huge futa cock shrank until her genitals turned back to normal. Rukia gagged as a stream of energy came out of her mouth, materializing back into Hidari.

The Arrancar looked at the Soul Reaper with venom-filled eyes. "You crazy slut! How dare you do that to my sister!"

"You were going to kill me!" Rukia retorted back, getting back on her feet and grabbing her zanpakuto.

Cursing, Hidari knew he was in trouble. He wasn't a combat Arrancar and his one method of killing women was now useless. Rukia wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. "I won't forget this! I'll get you back!" he shouted before turning and grabbing his frozen sister. "Just you wait! You'll pay!" Hefting the frozen Migi, Hidari ran away to flee the angry Rukia and to thaw out his sister.

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over," she breathed before sheathing her zanpakuto. As her sweaty body cooled down, the coldness of the desert wind reminded Rukia of her exposure. She looked down at her naked body and sighed. "What I wouldn't give for at least a pair of panties…" she grumbled. "The only thing I have now…is that."

She looked over at the discarded leotard, now dirty from lying on the rocky ground. Despite getting her wits back, Rukia tried to resist the compulsion. She knew that if she could find clothes there'd be no need for it and that she needed her full power lest she get taken by surprise again. She'd only managed to free herself of her Arrancar mistresses Aibara and Ochiru, the group of Arrancar who gangbanged her and the twins by sheer dumb luck. She knew she was able to take it off while in the presence of Hollows now but didn't know the circumstances behind it. Was it because she stayed a bimbo for so long? If she became a bimbo once more could she take it off again? What other effects would happen if she continued to wear the garment and get attacked by more Hollows? The risks seemed to outweigh the potential benefits. There were a million reasons why Rukia knew she shouldn't put the leotard back on and turn into a bimbo again.

And yet, she couldn't herself from reaching for it.

' _I…I don't know why but…I need it!'_ Unable to comprehend the compulsion, the addiction, Rukia slid her feet into the holes and put it back on. Another glow later and Rukia the bimbo returned, back in all her seductive glory.

"What a shame," she lamented, looking down at her now futa-less crotch. "That was so much fun. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." Shrugging, the blonde bimbo grabbed her sword and continued her trek across the canyon.

"Yow!" she yelped as she stepped on another rock. "I really wished I'd grabbed some shoes!"

To be continued


	9. Trekking through the Desert

**Warning: Lemon! Tentacles!**

 _Chapter Nine: Trek through the Desert_

The cool sand was a refreshing change for the barefoot Rukia. After enduring the sore canyon it was nice change of pace. The bimbo made her way across the desert, her body aching and sore from her encounter with the twins. "Ughhh…" the exhausted Soul Reaper groaned, making her way up a sand dune. "My groin feels funny." Her loins still felt strange after their recent swap to the male gender.

In her hands was her zanpakuto and the Pink Leotard. Rukia had voluntarily took it back off again, her desire to have sex without suffering a Deathgasm more prevalent than her desire to get to safety. She may have gained a tiny amount of sanity when she returned to normal thanks to Migi's energy drain but no sooner did she restart her journey to find Renji her Bimbofication overcame her rationality again, leaving her once again with the desire to have rampant sex.

The blonde bimbo continued to walk across the desert in the nude. The cold desert wind blew around her curvaceous form. Every step made her ample tits bounce, her round, soft ass jiggling as well. Rukia's breathing was ragged and panting but it wasn't the long journey that was the cause.

It was because she was so damn horny.

With no clothes to shield her, the bimbo was constantly assaulted by the cold, desert wind. The slight touch of the sand touching her bare tanned skin was heavenly to the blonde. Stopping in her tracks, Rukia reached for her breasts and started to play with them, feeling her pink nipples becoming harder from the cool desert breeze. "Ah…" she moaned. Her eyes started to glaze over. "My body's…so sensitive…" she breathed. She'd no idea just how changed her body had become at the hands of the Arrancars who'd had their way with her. She was just touching her breasts and she was already on the verge of climax!

Unable to stop herself, Rukia dropped her zanpakuto and laid down on the soft white sand before spreading her legs. With a lewd smile she reached down to touch herself. "Ooooh!" she moaned, throwing her head back. "I can't stop myself! I want to have sex so badly!" she whined before plunging three fingers into her aching snatch.

The still crescent moon watched silently as the bimbo masturbated on the desert sands. Groping her breast, the blonde Rukia squeezed it gently, pinching her nipple while vigorously pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt. Rukia arched her back as she closed her eyes, remembering her various encounters with the Hollows and Arrancars. She wanted to lose herself in the madness of sex again.

"Ah! Yes! I want it!" she yelled, remembering being strapped to the wooden horse by Aibara and Ochiru, put through such delightful ecstasy in her days of being trained to be a sex slave.

The white sand beneath her was soaked by her juices as she came with a howl. Her back arched while she squirted all over the ground beneath her, the desert wind continuing to coax her body into a constant arousal. "Ah! Ahhh!"

Her body fell back on the sand dune in a heap, her huge tits heaving as she breathed heavily. Sweat dripped down her tan body before she sat up and smiled lewdly. "Oooh…" she sighed, her hands going to her breasts again. "I can't stop…" Rukia had no idea that her body, already sensitive from her Bimbofication, had become even more sensitive after being turned into a futa.

Seeing the Forest of Menos in the far distance, Rukia struggled to her feet and brushed the sand off her beautiful body before grabbing the leotard at her feet. She figured that once she'd reached the shelter of the trees, the desert wind wouldn't keep her constantly aroused.

Unfortunately for her, the winds continued to hit Rukia with their cold embrace. Over and over again Rukia was forced to stop and masturbate in order to quell her arousal, a trail of wet spots in her wake.

What Rukia didn't realize was that beneath the desert sand, something was watching her.

"Almost there…" she breathed, sweat running down her naked back. "I hope Renji is still here. I'm getting hungry…"

" _Your Soul Reaper friends have long abandoned you, girl…"_

Stopping in her tracks, Rukia looked around but saw nobody around. "Am I hearing things?"

" _Oh, you're not hearing things, girl. You'll pay for entering the domain of Domanga!"_

The sands shifted underneath Rukia feet. Worried about what was happening, Rukia slipped on the leotard just in time to see the sands in front of her begin to rise. A sense of familiarity hit her when she saw a massive figure of sand appear in front of her, a Hollow mask looking down at her at the top. Her eyes widened in recognition. It looked just like the one she froze when she first came to Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo rescue Orihime.

" _Well now, what do we have here?"_ It looked down at the leotard-wearing girl. It looked like one of the Soul Reapers who killed its brethren except this one was blonde.

Rukia thought about drawing Sode no Shirayuki to defend herself but her bimbo mind pushed such ideas aside. Her first instinct was to seduce the Hollow but even she was turned off at the prospect of fucking a sand monster. Clutching her arms from the cold wind coming from the Hollow, she remembered what the Hollow just said. "Wait, the others…are gone?"

" _Indeed. They left quite a while ago. I was hoping to avenge the death of my brethren but I'm more interested in you."_

Rukia felt cold from the realization that her friends had fled here, abandoning her in the barren wasteland of the Hollows. For a moment, her eyes threatened to leak tears.

But then the dark erotic mind that had taken over Rukia began to work its magic. ' _If all my friends are gone…then that means I'm trapped here…here with all these horny Hollows…'_

Suddenly Rukia didn't seem so alone anymore…

Setting down her zanpakuto, Rukia gave Domanga a sultry smile. "So you like what you see?"

Even from high up the sand Hollow could smell Rukia's pheromones. It leaned forward and got another look at the girl, liking what it saw. " _Indeed. You're rather fetching, Soul Reaper."_

Not wanting to anger the Hollow, Rukia reached for her leotard and peeled it off of her, standing before the massive sand demon in all her glory. Running her hands over her naked body, Rukia smiled seductively at the creature. "You can take your revenge out on my body, if you want," she offered before a moment of clarity hit her. "Can a Hollow like you even pleasure me at all? I mean…you're all sand," she pointed out.

" _Since you're so generous to offer your body, why don't I show you my little secret?"_ The ground started to rumble as Domanga retreated into the ground. " _Unlike my brethren, I have a real body beneath this pile of sand that I trap other Hollows in. Allow me to demonstrate…"_

The mask of Domanga retreated into the white sand. Silence filled the desert as the naked Rukia looked on in confusion. Just as her patience was beginning to wear thin and she was about to put her leotard back on and head into the forest, the desert began to shake again.

And a hole began to open up in front of her.

Panicking, Rukia scooped up her leotard and zanpakuto and ran for it. The sand pit grew bigger and bigger. With a loud squeal Rukia tumbled into the pit, her leotard and zanpakuto slipping from her grip. Looking down she was in shock at the Hollow's new form. Domanga's Hollow head, it's jaws opening wide like a great maw, was sticking out in the center of the pit.

And surrounding him was a mass of black tentacles.

Rukia had seen enough of Kon's hentai to know where this was going.

The black tentacles ensnared Rukia by her limbs, suspending her in the air above the huge head. Rukia shuddered as the tentacles slid over her body, a shudder running down her spine as they moved across her sensitive body. The black appendages covered her in a wet slime, washing the sand off her naked body from her tumble into the pit. The binding tentacles wrapped around her large breasts, squeezing them roughly. Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head when a rather thick tentacle rubbed against her wet entrance, her snatch begging to be taken by the Hollow.

" _They say that a female Soul Reaper's worst nightmare is when Hollows ravish them."_

"For me…it's been a dream come true," Rukia quietly confessed.

" _Hahaha!"_ the Hollow's laughter boomed throughout the sandpit. " _The rumors of the Soul Reaper bimbo were true! Then let's continue this "dream" of yours…"_ As he spoke, a rather large tentacle aimed itself at Rukia's waiting snatch.

A loud gasp escaped the bimbo's lips as she felt her pussy be speared by a huge tentacle. Her voice failed her. Rukia's bimbo mind blanked out, feeling the dark tentacle push into her depths with little care for her. She had no time to adjust before the tentacle started to ravish her hole. Because of her previous genderbending, her pussy was almost as tight as it was before she entered Hueco Mundo, perfect for Domanga to ravage.

The helpless bimbo finally found her voice as the huge tentacle pushed in and out of her pussy violently. "AHH!" she cried out in agonizing pleasure. At this point, her body's transformation had progressed to the point where her nerves now permanently turning pain into pleasure. "OH GOD! IT'S SO BIG!" Her jaw hung low while she continued to moan. The tentacles that suspended her above the antlion Hollow tightened, her tanned body squirming as she was tentacle-fucked. "Ahhh! Ohhhh!"

" _You wondered if I could pleasure you? How do you like me now?"_ the Hollow taunted.

Rukia could barely speak. Every slide of the thick tentacle inside her knocked the air out of her. Her body shook with each plunge, juices dripping from her plugged cunt. "Ah! It's…it's amazing!" she panted. Her lips formed a wide smile as a slimmer tentacle rubbed her ass.

" _How about now?"_

"OH GOD!" Rukia clenched her teeth and fought to suppress a scream as the tentacle inside her started to expand. "Guhhhh!" Tears stung at the edges of her eyes while her pussy was stretched to its very limit. Not since she was taken by the gorilla Hollow was she this full. Her stomach bulged as the tentacle punched its way into her pussy. Her back arched as the pain morphed into pleasure. "AH! MY PUSSY! MY PUSSY'S SO FULL!" she groaned. Domanga responded by thrusting its tentacle even harder until it forced its way into Rukia's womb. Her stomach bulged as her womb was raided. Rukia was brought to orgasm within seconds. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed, her pussy gushing her love juices all over Domanga's face.

" _That was a warm-up, girl. You're going to be my plaything for the rest of your life. But first…"_ Without even stopping the tentacle still fucking Rukia's squirting cunt, Domanga commanded his various appendages to roll Rukia over, pulling her legs back. Looking down, Rukia's blush intensified as she watched the tentacle pump rapidly into her pussy, her body shaking with each plunge.

Then she saw another large tentacle near her body. She knew what it wanted. "Is that…going in my AAAAAASSSSS!" she threw her head back and squealed as the tentacle, without warning, pushed against her tight ring of muscles and pushed through. "Ohhhh!" Her eyes rolled backwards like a slot machine while her asshole was invaded. Her head rolled backwards and she clenched her teeth as her derriere stretched around the tentacle. "It's…so deep," she groaned before gasping. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed as the tentacle, like the one in her pussy, expanded until it stretched her asshole to its breaking point. Her asshole burned as the tentacle inside it grew, pushing deeper all the while. "It's…in my stomach!" she groaned.

Both massive tentacles moved at once, pushing in and out in unison. Rukia's body trembled in the tentacles grip with each pump into her holes. The Hollow mask below her watched with red, lecherous eyes. It enjoyed toying with her. Domanga was going to eat Rukia later but for now he wanted to enjoy every part of her body, like marinating a fine piece of meat before dining.

"Ahhhh!" Rukia howled, continuing to squirm in the tentacle's grasp while her pussy exploded, showering the desert sands below her and the violating Hollow with her pussy juices. "OH GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Too lost in the bliss of climax, Rukia failed to notice the large tentacle that was hovering in front of her face, inching itself towards her moaning lips.

" _I think you'd sound better gagged!"_

"Gluckk!" Rukia gagged as the tentacle thrust into her mouth, silencing her moans. Despite the rough entry, the taste of the black tentacle was bitter in her mouth and yet the bimbo couldn't help but move her head back and forth, treating the tentacle like she was servicing a cock. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into the thick appendage, her tongue flattened by its girth. Her toes curled as she felt the tension in her body build again for another orgasm. Already she was getting used to the massive tentacles ravaging her holes and her bimbo mind started to get into it. "Mmmmhhhhh!" ' _Oh yes! This is just the best!'_

Domanga wasn't done quite yet with Rukia. Keeping its thick tentacles pounding her three holes, Domanga brought Rukia closer to its face buried in the sand. In doing so the Sand Hollow breathed in more of Rukia's pheromones, exciting it and making it forget all about wanting to eat her momentarily. Many of the tentacles that were gripping Rukia retreated from her tanned body, only the ones in her holes and the ones holding her wrists and ankles remaining while leaning her forward until she was looking down at the Hollow, her body kept in a large X. The large mask opened its mouth and a wicked white tongue appeared. _"Let me taste you, girl."_

Rukia moaned through the tentacle in her mouth when she felt the white tongue touch her stomach. "Mmmmmh!" She closed her eyes and moaned into the tentacle in her mouth while the tongue licked her belly. It felt burning hot to her sensitive skin. As the wicked tongue dragged a circle around her navel, she felt the tentacle pushing in and out of her pussy push past her cervix and enter her womb. "MMMMMH!" Her eyes snapped open and she had just enough time to give one more moan before she climaxed again. Her orgasm was heightened by the hot tongue that was now attacking her breasts, her spine tingling with sensation from her reworked nervous system.

The white tongue licked her plugged pussy's lips, tasting her juices as they squirted. " _You taste delicious. Yes…"_ It took it's tentacle out of Rukia's mouth and brought her face closer to its. Rukia, her jaw sore from having the tentacle in her mouth for so long, panted as she watched the tongue come closer. " _Let me in…"_

Rukia's mind went white as the Hollow's tongue slid into her mouth. The moment the white-hot tongue met hers, she felt like she was in heaven. "Oooooh!" she moaned before her lips closed around Domanga's tongue, making out with the Hollow in a lustful frenzy. "Phwaa!" she breathed when the tongue slid out of her mouth, her tongue sticking out of her mouth begging for more. "Please…" she begged like a whore as the tentacles in her holes slowed down. "Don't stop…"

" _Oh don't worry,"_ Domanga laughed. " _I will never stop. You'll be my plaything until you die."_

And then it shoved a tentacle back into Rukia's begging mouth and began to ravage her all over again…and again…and again…

Time passed as Rukia was given the most brutal tentacle-rape a woman could receive. She lost track of time as she was hit with orgasm after orgasm, her juices staining the desert floor. The bimbo was lost in the ecstasy that she had no idea how long she lay in the Hollow's trap. Hours? Days? Weeks? Her body was fucked to the point where her holes felt permanently loose, her mind nothing but mush as she gave in to the pleasure. She cared no longer that she'd been left alone in Hueco Mundo. As she had become in the past, she was now just a bimbo slut who wanted to never stop getting fucked.

"MMMMH!" she moaned as she came, feeling Domanga's tongue lick her clit. Her pussy once again squirted all over Domanga's mask. She opened her eyes and could see the tentacles in front of her through a foggy haze. She felt so tired. She hung loosely in the grip of the tentacles, her horny body pushed to the brink, just like when the Arrancar gangbanged her. Except there was one difference: Rukia couldn't set off a Deathgasm. Though it reveled in fucking Rukia senseless, Domanga had yet to fill Rukia with any bodily fluids to set off her only defense. Her sword and her leotard lay nearby, forgotten after slipping from Rukia's grasp when she fell into the sandpit.

As her eyes started to droop from exhaustion from being fucked for what felt like an eternity, Rukia sensed that she was at the end of her rope. If she didn't do something soon her body was going to give out and she was going to die. ' _It feels so good…but I can't take much more,'_ she thought, making out with Domanga's tongue again. ' _I don't want to die. If I die I won't be able to have more sex.'_ She unwrapped her lips from Domanga's searing-hot tongue and panted for breath, her voice barely audible over the erotic sound of the tentacles fucking her holes. "Please…" she panted.

" _Hmm? Speak up, girl. I can tell you're at the end of your rope. Your heart can't take much more. So what is it? Some final words, perhaps?"_ Domanga mocked, licking her cheek with its tongue.

"Can you…cum inside me?" she begged, sticking out her tongue lewdly while her face revealed her debauchery. "I want to feel your hot cum in my pussy and ass." This was her only gambit. If it didn't then her next orgasm might be her final.

But then again, she would die from pleasure. A fitting death for a bimbo like her.

Domanga was silent for a moment. Though Rukia couldn't really see the change in its expression behind its white mask, she could've sworn the Hollow was grinning.

" _Alright then, I'll give you what you want. Enjoy your last meal, you slutty Soul Reaper!"_ From the sands around the Hollow mask erupted a new tentacle, this one more phallic than the rest. Rukia had only a second's notice before Domanga crammed it into her mouth, fucking her face silly with it. " _You like? I developed this cock-like tentacle for when I met the bitch who killed my brother but I'll give you a special treat since playing with you has been a blast. Now open wide, girl! Here comes your protein milkshake!"_

The tentacle in Rukia's mouth pulsed before it shot hot cum in her mouth. The slut moaned as she swallowed the hot treat, feeling it pool in her stomach. Already her body started to tremble and she knew she'd reached the end. "Mmmhh!" she moaned as her pussy started to squirt one final time and her mind faded away.

" _Hahahaha! That's right! Cum as you di-huh? Why are you glowin-"_

Rukia's body pulsed as she unleashed a powerful Deathgasm, her lewd plan working at the last minute. The blast incinerated Domanga in an instant, destroying the sand Hollow's true body as well as the tentacles holding her. Because she was suspended in midair, the blast rocketed Rukia out of the sandpit, the bimbo landing on a flat rock meters away from the pit as it slowly filled up with sand. Beside her landed her zanpakuto and her leotard, which had also been caught in the blast and sent up into the air.

Panting for breath, the blonde bimbo lay there while her mind was reeling. She was exhausted, the taste of Domanga's cum lingering in her mouth while she lay sprawled on the rock, her holes gaping from the endless onslaught of tentacles. "Ugh…" she groaned as she rested, falling unconscious from the strain.

Hours went by as Rukia lay there, the cold wind chilling her sweaty body. Finally her eyes drifted open. "Ughhhhh…" She felt the burning sting of her smashed holes and groaned in pain. "Ow…" she whispered, her voice hoarse. She saw her discarded leotard and remembered what happened after she gave herself to the gorilla Hollow. "Hope…this still works."

With what little strength her worn-out body had left, she grabbed the leotard and slipped it back on. The garment glowed as it became one with Rukia again. The gyaru bimbo sighed heavenly as her body was mended, her cooch and her asshole restored to their natural tightness while the damage to her heart from the strain healed her. "Ahhh…" Rukia smiled while running her hands through her messy blonde hair.

Sitting up, she stared at the forest in the distance and wondered what she should do. If Domanga was telling the truth, her friends had left and most likely given her up for dead. However, there was still the meeting place they were supposed to meet. Maybe there was still a Soul Reaper at the meeting spot past the forest.

Grabbing her zanpakuto, Rukia decided to give it a shot. With a renewed body she restarted her trek and entered the Forest of Menos…

To be continued


	10. The Inside of a Menos

**Warning: Lemon! Gangbang!**

 _Chapter Ten: The Inside of a Menos_

 **Forest of Menos**

Tired and worn out, Rukia dragged herself through the dark forest, panting and shivering from the cold. She was covered in sweat and grim, the result of her encounters with the dirty Hollows and Arrancars. "Good thing I didn't get sand in my vagina," she mumbled, leaning against a tree.

Looking around, Rukia found herself alone and groaned. She felt so alone. She had no idea how long she'd been here, spent as a prisoner of Ochiru and Abarai and being tortured before trading captors for the Arrancars she'd been sent to find. Though she'd somehow dealt with them by using a Deathgasm, she'd been forced to trek through the desert, having to go through the twins and the Sand Hollow.

"Man, what an adventure," she breathed, feeling sleepy. She looked down at her leotard, the bright pink contrasting against her darkened skin. "If only I had found this sooner. I could've had more fun." She squirmed as her mind started to think about what would've happened if she'd gone through such a sexual odyssey before she was ordered to go to Hueco Mundo. "Oooh, if only I knew how good it could feel to be so sexy before…"

After going through so much lustful encounters there was little left of the proud Lieutenant Kuchiki inside that head of hers anymore. Now she was just a sex-crazed bimbo, no longer caring about where her friends were or how to get home.

Laying her head back against the tree, Rukia closed her eyes and gave a soft moan before she let exhaustion take hold of her and she drifted off to sleep…

 _Rukia opened her eyes and found herself floating in a dark void. Looking down at herself, she discovered that she was back to her normal, dark-haired, petite self. "I'm…back to normal? But where's my…"_

 _Her answer came when she spotted the pink leotard, floating yards away. Rukia reached out and mentally pulled herself towards it. Grabbing the garment, Rukia quickly cast off her Soul Reaper uniform and slipped on the leotard. "Ohhhh…" she sighed as her body glowed. Her body glowed while the leotard worked its power over her, transforming her into the blonde, tanned-skinned bimbo she'd come to enjoy herself as. She closed her eyes and ran a hand down her beautiful body. "If only those Hollows didn't die…" she lamented. "I could've made the fun last longer..."_

 _Then she heard lewd laughter and opened her eyes._

 _The environment had changed while she had been enraptured from the feeling of her metamorphosis. The bimbo had found herself back in the forest of the Rukon district, once again in the hands of the Gorilla Hollow. She squirmed in its four arms, wondering what was happening to her before noticing its massive cock beneath her. Letting go of one of her arms, the Hollow grabbed Rukia's leotard and ripped it off of her, revealing her transformed gyaru body. The Hollow pulled her legs back and slammed Rukia down onto its cock, crushing her pussy again with it's massive log-like girth._

 _"AHHHHHH!" Rukia had forgotten how much it hurt to have her pussy stretched beyond its limit. She threw her head back and wailed while the Gorilla Hollow used her for its own pleasure. Her enlarged breasts spilled out of the sides of her leotard, bouncing wildly. "OHHH! OH GODDD!" she shouted. Her stomach bulged as the huge cock slid in and out of her battered womanhood._

 _But the past began to repeat itself and Rukia's new leotard once more turned pain into blissful pleasure. "YES!" she shouted. "Fuck me! Destroy my pussy!" she begged. The Gorilla Hollow sat down and pulled out of Rukia, the blonde groaning from her wide, gaping cunt._

 _"Go on, girl. Show us what a whore you are," the Hollow snickered, taking its cock with one of its hands and smacking Rukia's belly with the massive head._

 _"Oh yes…" Rukia smiled with lewd lips as she lifted her hips. "I haven't forgotten how good this felt…" She put her hands on the Hollow's massive chest and pushed herself back down on the Hollow's manhood. "Ohhhhhh!" She looked down and watched the cock poke the top of her stomach as it made its way through her body. "SO! FUCKING! GOOD!" Her tits flopped up and down, sweat beading down her body. Her eyes squeezed shut as her womb was desecrated, the tip mashing the deepest part of her pussy._

 _"Graaah!" the Hollow bellowed, reaching its climax. "I'm cumming! Take it all, you slut!"_

 _"OOOH!" Rukia came around the cock inside her while it filled her guts with hot cum. Her stomach bulged as it pumped buckets inside her. Rukia put her hands on her growing stomach and smiled as she entered true bliss._

 _And then the scene changed._

 _Her memories playing fast forward, Rukia suddenly found herself back on the boulder she'd masturbated on after destroying the Gorilla Hollow. Once again, vines suddenly erupted from beneath the rock and pinned her to it. The Plant Hollow's mask hovered in front of her face while more phallic vines wrapped around her body, constricting her breasts. "Guhhh!" she groaned as they squeezed her tits. "Give it to me!" she begged. "I've missed your vines!"_

 _"So, you've given up your sanity and have embraced being such a slut. Very well, I'll grant you your request. And then some!"_

 _A loud gasp came from Rukia's lips when a huge vine slipped into her tight pussy. She arched her back and moaned while the tentacles invaded her pussy. However, the Hollow decided to up its ante this time and slipped another tentacle, just as big, into her asshole before shoving one more into her mouth. Rukia lay back on the boulder and moaned into the tentacle as she was fucked in every orifice. "Mmmmh! Mmmmh…" She let go of any resistance in her arms and legs and let the Hollow have its way, feeling too good to care about her own wellbeing._

While Rukia slumbered in her wet dream, the bimbo was unaware of how much her pheromones were growing in strength. Her leotard, sensing Rukia's growing lust, made the pheromones it gave Rukia spread out around her. The blonde bimbo had no idea that she'd attracted the attention of multiple Hollows. And they were now heading her way.

 _"Mmmmh! Glckkk!" Rukia gagged as the tentacle in her mouth went deeper down her throat. The tentacles fucking her holes were plowing her with inhuman strength. Her body writhed against her vine bondage. Her toes curled as she felt another orgasm coming. The tentacle left her mouth and she licked her lips. "Yes! Oh yes! Don't stop! Give me what I need!" she pleaded, her eyes squeezed shut._

 _"If you insist…"_

 _The different voice made Rukia open her eyes. Once again she'd been so distracted by the never-ending lust that she failed to notice that her surroundings had transitioned. Instead of being fucked by the Plant Hollow's tentacles, she was now at the spring in the Forest of Menos, back in the arms of the merman Hollow. The couple were sitting in the spring, the water going up to their waists._

 _As his hands crept up her sides, Rukia shivered as he kissed her neck. The girl had been ravaged by monsters so much that she'd forgotten how wonderful the touch of a real man was. She reached for the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Mmmmh…" she moaned before sucking on his tongue._

 _The Arrancar's hands grabbed at Rukia's bouncy ass and lifted her hips up. The kiss between them was broken when the merman slammed her down onto his stiff erection. "I see you're as tight as ever!" the man laughed while Rukia rode him like a cowgirl._

 _"And…you're…as big…as ever!" Rukia huffed. Water splashed around them while she speared her pussy with his cock, her head rolling back while the pleasure swarmed her brain. The man eyed her breasts, bouncing wildly in front of his face and wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucking on them. Rukia dug her nails into the man's shoulders and rode him harder, gasping as her cervix gave way and he entered her womb._

 _Rukia was caught off guard when the merman Arrancar suddenly lifted her up and stood up out of the spring. Water dripped down their bodies while he carried her over to the edge of the spring, bouncing Rukia up and down on his cock with every step he took. Reaching the edge, the man laid the soaked Rukia down on her back, taking her legs and putting them on his shoulders._

 _"Guhhh!" Rukia groaned when the man suddenly pulled out of her pussy and pushed into her ass, with no proper lubricant or preparation. Her asshole felt like it was on fire while the man stretched her asshole. "My asshole…feels…" Thanks to the power of her special leotard, her changed body converted pain into pleasure, "my asshole feels so goooooood!"_

 _"You can't get enough, can you?" the man smirked. "You've been fucked so much that you can't live without cocks anymore." He reached for her discarded zanpakuto and threw it into the spring, taking away the one thing Rukia always too pride in. "You haven't even tried to go back to the Soul Society. You've just been looking for more Hollows and Arrancars to fuck!"_

 _"Ohhh! I…I don't care!" Rukia shamelessly admitted. "I've never felt this good in my life!" She gripped the edge of the spring while her ass became the Arrancar's property. "My ass! My ass is on fire!"_

 _The man grinned at Rukia's apparent submission and grabbed her tits, squeezing them roughly and earning more moans from the girl. Rukia cried out in lustful agony when he pinched her tender nipples and pulled on them, stretching them out. "Fuck!" he groaned as he felt his balls tighten up when Rukia's asshole squeezed his cock. "Fuck!" He pulled out of Rukia's ass and exploded all over her front, covering her wet pink leotard in hot cum. "You've become too much of a slut for any man to handle!"_

 _Rukia sighed heavenly as her stomach was covered in white spunk. She closed her eyes again and basked in the bliss, having climaxed several times from having her ass wrecked. "Don't stop…" she whispered, her holes aching for more. "I…don't care about my brother or Renji…I don't care about being a Soul Reaper anymore." She threw her pride into the wind. After enduring so much pleasure she didn't know if she could ever go back to how she used to be. "I love sex."_

 _"Then we'll give you your fill, slave!"_

 _The sharp crack of a whip across her breasts made Rukia's eyes snap open. Once again, the scene had changed and she was back in the lair of her masters, Ochiru and Aibara. Rukia was strapped to a X-shaped rack, back to being their sex slave._

 _"Ah!" Rukia cried out when Aibara whipped her breasts again. "Mistresses!" she groaned. Now that her leotard had been removed, her full body was now on display, ready for the BDSM Arrancars' punishment._

 _Walking up to their pet, Aibara rubbed the whip against her weeping pussy, drenching the leather in her pussy juices. "Oh? Are you ready for more?" she teased. "We know how much you craved our care. Even after everything we put you through, you still want more."_

 _"I dooooo…" Rukia whined._

 _Laughing in unison, the pair of women unstrapped Rukia from the rack and dragged the naked girl to the center of the room. There Rukia found a set of chains connected to the ceiling, shackles on the ends. Rukia's masters clamped her wrists to the shackles. Rukia dangled in the air, her feet inches from the floor._

 _Ochiru grabbed another whip and walked behind Rukia. The blonde's breath hitched as she rubbed the leather whip against her ass. "Don't worry. No matter what, you'll never forget this. We'll make sure to teach you what it is you've become…"_

 _The dark room's silence was shattered by Rukia's screams. Her Arrancar masters mercilessly whipped her, covering her beautiful tanned body with lash marks. "Ahhhhhhh!" Rukia's eyes rolled backwards. She couldn't deny it. After having her womb crushed, electrocuted by Mayuri and enduring so much torture at the hands of her mistresses, she had become a masochist. And now she was loving every second of this. "Ohhhh!" When Aibara's next crack of the whip hit her womanhood, Rukia lost her breath and let out a soundless shriek. Her legs instinctively spreading, Rukia squirted right in front of her masters, her juices splashing onto the floor._

 _"Oho? Did that feel so good you couldn't even scream?" Aibara laughed._

 _Rukia found her voice when Ochiru's whip cracked against her ass, her cheeks giggling as another red mark was added to her collection. The blonde girl's head hung low while she struggled to breath. Her vision grew hazy as her mind continued to be enraptured by cruel pleasure._

Still lost in her erotic dream, Rukia writhed on the ground. She smiled lewdly while her hands went down to her loins, her pussy dripping through her leotard. "Mmmmh…" she moaned softly while she masturbated, far too lost in her dream to notice the sound of massive footsteps approaching…

 _"Ah! Ahhhh!"_

 _Now the pair were fucking her with strap-ons. The chains jingled while Rukia was fucked, her eyes squeezing shut as she climaxed again. "Ahhhhh!"_

 _"You like this, don't you? Don't you miss being broken?"_

 _"I love it!" she panted. "I want…I want…"_

 _"Well?" Ochiru leaned forward from behind and licked her ear. "Tell us what you want…"_

 _"I want…you…to break me…"_

 _"If you insist."_

 _The foreign voice made Rukia open her eyes, realizing that her holes were empty of the toys that had been fucking her. Gone were Ochiru and Aibara. Rukia was no longer in their sex dungeon. Instead, she was now in the lair of the Arrancar men, all of them surrounding her, naked and erect while looking down lustfully at the horny bimbo._

 _The leader stood in front of Rukia, stroking himself while grinning. "I hope you're ready, Soul Reaper. You sold out your friends without a second though. Your only worth now is to be just a whore for Hollows and Arrancars."_

 _Despite the insult, Rukia could only sigh and moan as the man slapped his thick cock in her face. "Ahhh…" she stuck out her tongue and taste the musky head before the man suddenly grabbed her blonde hair and shoved his cock down her throat. "GCKKKK!" The other men didn't idly watch while their leader fucked Rukia's face. They encroached on the tanned, blonde girl and ordered her to get them off too._

 _"Gckkk! Glckkk!" Even when the leader's hands left her head, Rukia refused to stop stuffing her face with cock. Her hands reached up to grab two men standing on either side of her and began to jerk them off. She felt more men grope her large breasts and ass, moaning into the cock in her mouth from their sensual touch. Her body's sensitivity had grown to its biggest extreme. Even being fondles and having her throat turned into a fucktoy was bringing her to the edge of climax._

 _One of the men got down on her knees behind the bimbo and spread her tanned, phat cheeks. Rukia gagged harder when she felt the man behind her push into her tight ring of muscles. She pulled her mouth away from the leader's cock and let out a lewd moan while her asshole was taken. "Oh yes! My ass! Fuck my ass!"_

 _"Hey! I didn't say stop!"_

 _"Gkkk!"_

 _Time stood still as the men used Rukia to get themselves off. Rukia rolled her eyes backwards and came lewdly when the leader blew his load in her mouth. While she swallowed the thick treat she'd been craving, the other men followed suit. Rukia's eyes closed while the men in her hands exploded all over her face and hair, covering her with white cum. The man behind her grunted and slammed his cock as deep as he could go. "Ohhhhh…" she sighed as her guts were filled with cum._

 _The leader grabbed her by the hair and continued to smack his cock against her face. "Don't think we're done with you yet, you bimbo. You wanted to be broken, right?"_

 _"Yes…" Rukia breathed._

 _"Then your wish shall be granted."_

 _Rukia's mind melted as the men gangbanged her again, fucking her in every position in the book. The leader continuously came inside her, whether it was her mouth, her pussy or her asshole, while the rest of the men came all over her body._

 _"Guhhhh!" Rukia couldn't feel anything from the waist down. She was held in the arms of two men, the leader and the man in the group with the biggest member. The numbing fire in her ass was overwhelming as they fucked her dirty hole at the same time. "Ohhhhhh!" Her pussy squirted like a hose as bliss struck her again and again. They_

 _"Admit it, you don't even care if you leave Hueco Mundo anymore," the leader taunted. "You've already accepted you're going to die here as a Hollow slut."_

 _"Ah! OH! OHHH!"_

 _"What's that? I can't here you?"_

 _"I…don't care…if I die…anymore…" she confessed as the men filled her asshole, pulling out of her quickly and dumping her on the ground. "I just…want to feel good…"_

 _"Well, we're more than ready to give you want you want."_

 _Rukia blinked and stared up at the smiling face of Migi. She looked around to see where her twin, Hidari, was. "Where's-"_

 _"Oh, I'm already in here," Hidari said from inside Rukia. The blonde bimbo cried out and her body glowed red. The parasitic Hollow started to change her gender from the inside again, returning her to being a futa. "You've missed this, haven't you?"_

 _Looking down at her erect dick, Rukia immediately began to stroke it, feeling the strange extremity between her legs throb at her touch._

 _Migi got down on her knees between Rukia's spread legs. "You're just as big as ever. I guess a slut like you would have a huge cock if she were a futa," she giggled. Rukia felt a shudder run down her spine and arched her back when Migi dragged her tongue up the bottom side of Rukia's shaft._

 _"Ahhhh…" Rukia dug her fingers into the ground beneath her when Migi started to suck her off, the pigtailed redhead bobbing her head up and down, taking Rukia all the way to the base. "Nghhhh!" She was so sensitive, so ready to cum at a moment's notice. When Migi sped up, turning her mouth into a tight vacuum, Rukia had to fight back the tears while her mind was assaulted by the bizarre pleasure no woman was ever supposed to feel._

 _But Hidari's meddling put a wrench into the impending orgasm. Even though part of Rukia knew it was coming, feeling the pleasure in her body come to a grinding halt thanks to Hidari controlling her nervous system made Rukia snap. Going crazy with lust, Rukia stood up and grabbed Migi by her head, slamming her cock down her throat. "Ohhh fuck yes!" she groaned, throwing her head back while Migi gagged on her cock. "I don't care about anything anymore! My friends and family could never understand the pleasures I've experienced!" she told herself. She came close to another orgasm but Hidari halted it, driving Rukia further into madness. "I love to fuck! I love being a fucktoy!"_

 _She pulled out of Migi's mouth and pushed Migi down onto her back. Pushing the Arrancar's legs back, her feet dangling in the air, Rukia plunged her futa cock into the girl's tight cunt. "Oh! You slut! You're going to die and you can't even stop!" Migi taunted._

 _"Ahh! Ahhhh! Yes!" Rukia panted. She could feel it. This time there was no way Hidari could stop it. "I'm…I'm…I'M-"_

 _"GRAAAAAAA!"_

The earsplitting roar roused Rukia immediately from her erotic slumber. Quickly sitting up, she looked around to find that she was no longer alone in the Forest of Menos.

And in that instant she remembered why it was called that.

Surrounding her on all sides was a whole hoard of Menos Grande. The powerful creatures were of the Gillian variety, each towering over the blonde bimbo while looking down at her from behind their masks, all looking the same.

Gripping her zanpakuto, Rukia felt scared. Her fear temporarily paralyzed her lewd personality as the reality of the situation set in. The proud Lieutenant Kuchiki could handle Gillians. But Rukia the Bimbo was utterly helpless. She couldn't even handle the weak Gorilla Hollow, let along some of the strongest Hollows to exist. She'd only been able beat some of her earlier enemies by sheer luck and surprise.

Her legs shaking, the blonde unsheathed her sword. "Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!" Her sword transformed and she gulped. Her body was covered in sweat, soaking through her leotard. Gulping, she waited for the Hollows to go on the attack, hoping to break through somehow and escape.

But as the Menos stood over her and continued to do nothing, Rukia wondered why they were stalling. She could not tell what was going on, unable to read the Menos' faces behind their masks. Then she heard something that she'd never heard a Menos do before.

They were growling.

A low, bestial growl echoed around her. Rukia quivered in fright, having never heard a Hollow make a sound like that. However, as the seconds ticked by and nothing continued to happen, Rukia came to a startling conclusion: the Menos were growling…because they were aroused.

Looking down at her pink leotard, Rukia realized just how strong her pheromones had become. Somehow, the Menos had picked up her scent and had gone into a state of arousal, whatever it was.

The fear drained from Rukia at the realization that the Menos were somehow lusting after her. Looking at the Gillian standing in front of her, she had an idea.

' _I've always wondered…what's underneath a Gillian's robe?'_ she thought, licking her lips. ' _I never knew Hollows had cocks before this. So…how big is his?'_ In her lewd mind, she imagined the gargantuan cock underneath the robes and began to fantasized pleasuring it, rubbing her naked body up and down the long shaft, licking the fat, bulbous tip and being sent flying by a geyser of cum.

"Fuck it," Rukia said as she let go of her zanpakuto, the white blade falling to the ground. "Let's find out."

Hesitantly, Rukia crept towards the Gillian in front of her. The creature's growl continued to grow as she drew nearer. It became so loud that Rukia thought her bones were shaking. Reaching the massive feet, Rukia held her breath and grabbed the very edge of the massive black cloak and lifted it up. She leaned forward to try to get a better look. Peering inside, she saw nothing. It was just a black void.

And then the void suddenly came alive.

Rukia gasped in horror when she felt a suction come from the Hollow's cloak. As if the inside of the Hollow was a black hole, Rukia was pulled underneath the Gillian's cloak and brought into its core, its center.

Panicking, Rukia flailed at the darkness surrounding her but it was pointless. Trapped in the belly of the beast, she was completely helpless inside it. As she looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, she saw stars suddenly light up all around her.

But after a moment she realized that the lights weren't stars. They were eyes. The eyes of hundreds of Hollows.

As the legion of monsters grew in number, Rukia realized what no Soul Reaper, apart from Kisuke and Aizen, had ever realized before. The Menos contained countless Hollows within it. And now she was trapped within while surrounded by more than a hundred Hollows. The growling that rang in her ears like thunder also brought the realization that it wasn't the Gillian that was aroused, but the multitude of Hollows that it was made up of that were all horny.

And judging by the huge erections each one was sporting, they were all _extremely_ horny.

Rukia couldn't move as hands all grabbed for her. She gasped as countless hands started to grope her body, not leaving an inch of her beautiful form untouched. Part of the bimbo's mind was a little afraid at the number of Hollows surrounding her. Getting ganbanged by a large group of Arrancars was one thing. This was about to become something on an almost cosmic scale.

The hands caressing her body made her arousal return. Hands large and small touched her arms and legs, grabbing at her large breasts and wide thighs. Fingers touched her wet lips through her leotard. As hands started to touch her face, Rukia closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, letting fingers enter her orifice.

Then she heard something that made her blood run cold.

She heard the sound of latex tearing.

Snapping out of her stupor in an instant, Rukia looked down and watched in horror as the Hollows pulled at her leotard, tired of it keeping them from the entirety of Rukia's body. She tried to cry out but the fingers in her mouth gagged her. "Nmmmh!" She could only watch as the leotard was stretched and pulled in all directions until it finally gave. "NO!"

The leotard, Rukia's only weapon, was shredded by the many Hollow's pulling. All that was left of Rukia's garment were tiny pieces floating away from her by the time they were done ripping it to shreds.

Rukia thankfully did not turn back to normal, remaining in her blonde, tanned self. Her Bimbofication had already been completed so she was now a slut permanently, even with the leotard's destruction.

However, Rukia's completed Bimbofication may have saved her from being eaten, but it only ensured Rukia's impending gangbang. And there would be no lucky save for her this time.

The bimbo didn't have time to contemplate the loss of her leotard. No sooner were its pieces scattered to the void, the Hollows turned their attention back to the girl herself. Rukia's loss over her leotard faced as the hands returned. In moments her naked form was covered in Hollows' hands. Rukia moaned and once again embraced the pleasure while the hands groped her. Her face, her breasts, stomach, ass, pussy, thighs, legs and feet and even her long blonde hair. Nothing was untouched. "Ahhh…" she moaned before fingers entered her mouth. "Mmmmh…"

Her legs were spread apart and fingers, large enough to be huge cocks themselves, entered her pussy and asshole. Rukia arched her back while the Hollows fingered her. Her sense of touch, now hyper sensitive, made her skin feel electrifying. She licked the fingers in her mouth and quivered as her pussy got wet around the invading digits. The hands that cupped and groped her breasts squeezed to the point of agony but even then Rukia enjoyed it.

As the fingering in her holes intensified, Rukia opened her eyes. The legion of Hollows that surrounded her had grown in number. It looked like Rukia was surrounded by over a thousand Hollows now, all sporting massive cocks and leering at her from behind their masks. "Nghh!" she groaned as the fingers left her holes. "Fuck…give me…your cocks," she whispered in her softest voice. But the Hollows heard. They _all_ heard.

The strange gentleness the Hollows treated her body ended in an instant. Rukia's head was titled backwards and her mouth was invaded by a large Hollow cock. "Mmmh!" she gagged as it slid down her throat. She gasped into the cock in her mouth when two Hollows gripped her hips and slammed inside her pussy and asshole.

"Gkkk!" Rukia choked, feeling her holes stretch beyond their limits. Most of the Hollows were huge, each of them as long and as big as the Gorilla Hollow who first fucked Rukia. Her stomach bulged as the cocks ravaged her insides. As the Hollows surrounded her, Rukia grabbed two cocks at random and started to stroke them, another Hollow sliding his long shaft in between her tits.

"Mmmh! MMMMMH!" Time stood still for the bimbo as the Hollows ravished her. The cocks inside her continued to run rampant in her insides, her stomach bulging like a bowl of jello in an earthquake. "Gkk!" Her eyes rolled backwards as the Hollow in her mouth exploded, drowning her in cum. She swallowed the sticky treat, savoring the taste before she felt her insides heat up, the Hollows in her lower half exploding inside her. Her face and neck became covered in cum when the Hollow between her breasts came.

But Rukia's cock hell had only begun.

Everything Rukia came into contact with was a sexual organ. No part of her body remained untouched by the fiends while they had their way with the bimbo. No sooner did one Hollow finish, another took their place, fucking her silly. Hollows used her hands and feet, either by having her jerk them off or by rubbing their cocks against her feet. Rukia gagged as the cock in her mouth went deeper, the newest Hollow fucking her throat. Her throat bulged and she choked for air.

Rukia had thought she'd been through every sexual act a Hollow or Arrancar could put her through. But she quickly found that Hollows were far more depraved than what she thought. As the Hollows in all three holes blew their loads, blasting her insides with hot spunk, she was finally given a moment of air and coughed, taking in huge gulps of air. She felt hands grip her breasts and saw two Hollows rubbing their dicks against her hardened pink nipples. Unlike the other Hollows, these two were more smaller in comparison but were still large by most standards. She wondered what they were doing until they pressed into her nipples. "Wait…" she gasped before her nipples were penetrated. "AAAAAH!"

Time became meaningless for Rukia, every atom of her body soiled by the Hollows. Her vision was a blur, only focusing on one cock after another. Her insides continued to fill with cum as the Hollows came inside her over and over again, her stomach bloating from her stomach and womb filled to the brim. Soon Rukia looked like she was carrying a large baby inside her. She couldn't feel her breasts anymore as the larger Hollows continued to use them for a tit fuck and the smaller ones fucked her nipples. ' _Can't…hold back…anymore…'_ Rukia weakly thought as her body was pushed to its limit. She'd orgasmed countless times, of course, but she held off her Deathgasm as long as she could. ' _I can't…I…I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"_

Her pussy squirted wildly, soaking the nearby Hollows. But in Rukia's lewd bliss, she couldn't help but notice that she had not exploded. Her Deathgasm did not release. ' _What?! Is it…because the leotard is destroyed? But I could explode before when I took it off.'_

Rukia had no time to wonder why her only power left did not work. The Hollows simply continued to go right back to gangbanging Rukia. The bimbo lost her mind as the Hollows continued to use her, satisfying their hungry desires with her body.

Rukia didn't know how long they had their way with her. Her mind started to fade as her body was fucked into oblivion. ' _Can't…take…any more…'_ Her tongue was flattened once again as another cock slammed down her throat, her mouth and neck feeling so sore. ' _My leotard…if I only had…my leotard…I could restore my body…'_

Opening her eyes, she saw that the number of Hollows that surrounded her had only increased. ' _How many Hollows are inside this thing?!'_ she wondered before she noticed something in the corner of her vision. Floating in between the space between two Hollows was a piece of the leotard. She didn't know if having only a piece of it could save her but it was her only hope. Letting go of the cock in her hand, Rukia tried to reach for the piece of latex. ' _Must…reach!'_

But her window closed when another Hollow grabbed her hand and brought it to its cock. Rukia felt a pang of despair while her hand instinctively started jacking off the Hollow.

This was it. Rukia knew she was on the verge of breaking. She closed her eyes and waited for her body to finally give out. Despite everything, she couldn't help but smile. At least she'd die getting fucked. Her stomach was overstuffed with cum, her body feeling like a balloon about to blow.

Just as her mind started to shut down, she heard something that was different from the sound of hungry Hollows. Opening her eye, she saw something odd.

The Hollows were scurrying away, as if in fear. The sound of crunching filled the void. Rukia groaned as the Hollows fucking her suddenly stopped and pulled out of her, leaving the ruined Rukia floating in the middle of the void. Spotting several pieces of her leotard floating nearby, Rukia reached with what little strength she had left and grabbed a piece. She brought it to her chest and wondered what to do. She concentrated what little spirit energy she had left into the piece and hoped for the best. Her prayers were answered when the piece glowed softly, proving it still had power even in pieces. The bimbo's body glowed as it began to heal, her battered, ruined body restored to her sexy form.

Though Rukia was healed, her predicament was far from over. She felt the void around her somehow shift and the sound of crunching only grew louder. "What's going on?" she wondered out loud.

And then gravity suddenly turned back on.

Rukia fell through the darkness, too confused to figure out what was going on. She was unable to reach for any of the other pieces of her leotard, watching them disappear in the void. When she hit the ground, the curtain of darkness that had obscured her vision was lifted. Looking up, Rukia saw the Gillian that she'd been inside in front of another Gillian. She gasped when she saw the horrific sight in front of her.

She was watching the Gillians eating each other.

Tired of waiting for their turn, the mass of Gillians had started a feeding frenzy. Rukia had only been freed from her prison when the Gillian she'd been inside started to be devoured. She was spared the fate of all the Hollows inside because she hadn't been eaten, only pulled into it from below.

The Menos that was feeding on the Gillian Rukia had been inside swallowed what was left of it and let out a massive roar, turning its attention to the others. Rukia, not wanting to go through a repeat experience, grabbed her fallen zanpakuto and hid behind a tree while she watched the Gillian finish its meal, wondering what was about to happen.

Once it was finished with its meal, consuming the other Gillians, the Menos let out another roar and glowed with fiery red spirit energy. Rukia watched in amazement as it began to shrink, its body starting to transform.

The realization hit Rukia as she remembered Toshiro explaining Menos Grande to Ichigo. ' _It's…evolving! It's going from a Gillian to a…'_

The Hollow continued to shrink until it was about the size of a minivan. Though it walked on both legs, it had the head of a lion, with huge claws on its fingers. Behind it a huge tail whipped back and forth. Rukia couldn't believe it. It'd evolved into an Adjuchas-class Hollow! But as it turned to face her, she noticed a very obvious detail and came to a shocking realization.

Part of the Menos' body was pink!

Its shoulder and chest were the same shade of pink as Rukia's leotard. The blonde bimbo remembered the scattered pieces of her leotard that had been still in the Gillian she'd been inside when it was eaten and realized that it'd absorbed her pink leotard's power.

" _So tell us, Rukia,_ " the Adjucha spoke, its voice androgynous to Rukia's ears. " _Are you ready for round two?_

 _To be continued_


	11. The Pink Adjuchas

**A.N.: This is going to be the last big chapter of the story so I just decided to go crazy with the lemon again.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Eleven: The Bimbo Adjucha_

 **Forest of Menos**

Rukia stood there, panting and sweating, as she watched the creature reveal its new form. She'd heard theories on the evolution of Menos Grande Hollows but she was the first Soul Reaper besides Aizen and maybe Kisuke to see it take place. The naked bimbo stood there, wondering what was about to happen as the Menos, now an Adjuchas-class Hollow, looked at her. "You…you know who I am?" The bimbo forgot about the scrap of her leotard in her hand. The piece of pink latex fell from her hand and fell to the ground, forgotten by the blonde airhead.

" _But of course…"_ The Hollow, speaking with a strong, masculine voice through its lion-like mask, put its hand on its pink shoulder. " _When I became whole, I took in the pieces of your suit. Within those pieces contained fragments of your spirit energy. Thus, I know everything you know and have been through. I am your opposite."_

"My…opposite?" Rukia repeated. Her bimbo brain couldn't understand what the Hollow was saying. She was too busy taking in the Hollow's new physique. The Hollow started to walk over to her. As it did, she noticed something odd. She could smell something in the air, a scent that grew stronger every step it drew nearer. Rukia's mind grew hazy and her pussy started to drip from arousal. Despite her better judgement she walked towards the Hollow. "What…are…you?" she whispered, a smile spreading across her face as lewd thoughts entered her mind.

" _I'm…like you."_ The Hollow stood in front of Rukia, its tail arcing around it to wrap around Rukia's waist, pulling her close. " _I'm am pleasure incarnate. I am driven by lust, the same as you. I am Bliss."_ The Adjuchas, now dubbed Bliss, opened its mouth and let out a sinfully long white tongue. The tongue was several feet long and forked. Rukia eagerly opened her mouth and leaned forward, putting her hands on Bliss's shoulders as it entered her mouth.

What Rukia had not realized, and would never since she was a bimbo, was that since Bliss was created with the pink leotard inside of it, the Hollow had the same powers she had. It was, in essence, a Bimbo Hollow. Rukia was breathing in the same pheromones that she was putting out, putting her hypersensitive body into full arousal right off the bat.

"Mmmmh…" Rukia closed her eyes and sucked on the lewd tongue, shivers running through her as its clawed hands reached around to grab her ass, its claws digging into her plump ass. She gagged as the tongue went farther down her throat but easily relaxed herself to let it inside unimpeded. To her surprise, the tongue started to move back and forth inside her mouth, fucking her mouth as it pleased. At this point she was used to getting throatfucked. She felt something poke her stomach could feel Bliss's manhood start to rise from its body, the Hollow horny as she was. "Phwaa!" she breathed when the tongue left her mouth. She looked down and smiled at how big Bliss was. The creature was bigger than the Hollows that gangbanged her in the Gillian, which was saying a lot. "If you're really my opposite…" she smirked, turning around and getting down on all fours, "then I hope you'll make this worth my while." She shook her ass in front of Bliss, her enlarged booty clapping from her seductive swaying, sweat dripping off her dark-skinned cheeks.

" _I have all of your sexual experiences,"_ Bliss reminded her as it mounted the bimbo. The bimbo Hollow pressed the head against the girl's entrance. Thanks to Rukia using the last piece of the leotard to heal her, the girl had returned to her natural tightness. " _Nobody will ever be able to pleasure you like me."_ It's fingers spread apart Rukia's cheeks and thrust into Rukia, stuffing her pussy full of cock all at once.

"AH! FUCK!" The Forest of Menos was filled with Rukia's cry as the bimbo Hollow ravaged her. Knowing how much Rukia loved to be taken hard, Bliss wasted no time in fucking her with its huge girth. Whatever healing that Rukia underwent to her loins was quickly undone as Bliss stretched out her womanhood. "So…big…" Rukia clawed at the sands as Bliss fucked her silly, her ass shaking as she bucked in rhythm with the Hollow's strong thrusts. She groaned from how good Bliss's cock felt inside her. Bliss's manhood was covered in small bumps, perfect for fucking a sex-loving bimbo like Rukia. The tanned-skinned Rukia could only moan louder and louder as all of her pleasure spots were hit at the same time.

" _Grrrr!_ " the Hollow growled as it felt Rukia's pussy tighten around its massive prick. " _I knew you were the ultimate slut but you're better than I imagined!_ "

"Oh fuck!" Rukia groaned, throwing her head back. "I'm cumming!" Still sensitive from being ravaged by the Gillian Hollows, Rukia reached climax, squirting all over the Hollow's cock and its hips. Bliss's roar joined her cries as it released inside Rukia, its body just as sensitive as Rukia's. Her breasts swayed back and forth while she bucked wildly. As she climaxed, Bliss started to glow pink. "Ughhh…" she groaned as Bliss suddenly pulled out of her hole. She sat on her knees and turned around to see Bliss's pink glow. "What…what are you doing?"

Bliss was silent as it continued to glow. More growling came from behind its lion mask. Rukia noticed its blonde mane growing a little longer before her vision turned back to the bimbo Hollow's crotch. Her violet eyes widened like dinner plates when she saw a second cock sprout directly underneath its first one.

"Oh my…" Rukia licked her lips and rubbed her pussy, still aching for more Hollow cock. She crawled back over to Bliss, breathing in more of the Hollow's pheromones as she knelt down in front of it. She gripped both cocks in her hands and began to give Bliss a double handjob, licking the tip of the top erection. "Mmmmh! So good!" she moaned from its taste, eagerly jerking off her double.

" _Ohhhhh…"_ Bliss enjoyed the soft feel of Rukia's hands on its manhoods. Its snake-like tail snuck underneath its legs and slithered towards Rukia's waiting honeypot. The bimbo moaned into the dick in her mouth when she felt the smooth tail rub against her crotch. " _That's right, get me off. You've plenty of experience…"_ the Hollow mocked, knowing all about Rukia's sexual odyssey since she first put on the leotard.

"Ahhhh," Rukia sighed, dragging her tongue up and down the bottom shaft as she turned it to the side. Pressing both dicks together, the bimbo opened her mouth as wide as she could, almost unhinging her jaw before putting both cocks in her mouth. It was an insanely tight fit and she could barely go a few inches before her jaw screamed with pain. Nevertheless, the bimbo licked both heads, already tasting the treat still on them from Bliss's previous orgasm. "Mmmmh!" She removed her mouth and looked up at Bliss. "I'd forgotten how good Hollow cock tastes…" she slurred, sticking out her tongue lewdly before cupping her breasts.

" _Oh? Weren't you just getting gangbanged a few moments ago?_ " Bliss pointed out.

"Yeah," Rukia smirked as she went back to jerking off the double cocks. "But I lost my mind in the middle of it. Now I can just focus on the two juicy cocks in front of me."

" _And I can focus on THESE two juicy tits of yours._ " Bliss made Rukia stand up before it reached out and cupped Rukia's enlarged tits with its huge hands. Rukia arched her back and groaned as her tits were roughly fondled. For another minute Bliss opened its mouth and slipped Rukia its tongue, letting her suck on its white organ while it teased her breasts. Having its fill of foreplay, Bliss sat down and beckoned Rukia to climb on top of it.

Rukia's heart was racing as she climbed onto the large Hollow's lap, reminded of the first night she put on the leotard, where she discovered what true ecstasy was at the hands of the Gorilla Hollow. Turning around and pressing her back into the Hollow's chest, Rukia raised her hips and gripped one of Bliss's cocks, aiming her pussy down towards it, only for Bliss to grab her waist with one hand and gripping its cocks with the other. "B-Both…at once?" she gasped in surprise.

" _It's the only thing that will satisfy us both,"_ Bliss whispered into her ear, its long tongue licking her neck. _"Scream for me."_

"OH!" Rukia felt the twin heads press against the entrance. Kept in the bimbo Hollow's tight grip, Rukia could do nothing as the large twin cocks pushed into her small womanhood. Nothing, that is, except able to scream. "OH FUCK! FUCK! AHHHHHH!" She'd been double-stuffed before by the Arrancar men who gangbanged her. But they were just men with average sized cocks. The manhoods of the bimbo Hollow were stretching Rukia's pussy past its limit.

Despite being hypnotized, tortured and gangbanged, Rukia had all but forgotten how much punishment her body had taken over the course of her adventure. She was unprepared for the splitting pain in her lower half as she was slowly pushed down onto the twin cocks. Bliss kept a firm grip on Rukia's waist with both hands as it reached the back of Rukia's pussy, her stomach bulging from having so much cock inside her. " _Heheheh…it feels so good inside you. Tell me, is it good for you as well?"_ Bliss mocked in her ear. It enjoyed the sounds of pain from making Rukia experience something no normal woman could withstand. But it knew Rukia's body better than any Hollow. It knew what pleasures Rukia was capable of feeling.

"Ahhh! Oh fuuuuuck!" Rukia howled. Bliss didn't wait for Rukia to try to adjust to the thick cocks inside her, moving her up and down its lengths. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!" Tears ran down Rukia's face from the pain. And yet, just like with her other encounters, her rewired nerves began to transform it into pleasure. "Fuuuuck!" she screamed, her breasts bouncing in time with the rest of her. "It feels…" she sputtered through clenched teeth. "So…so…good!" As Bliss continued to bounce Rukia and giving her a double pussy-fuck, the pain on her face melted away, revealing Rukia's true face. The face of a bimbo slut. "Oh yeah! Ohhhh!" She put her feet firmly on Bliss's strong thighs, Rukia began to bounce on her own. "Ughhh!" Her mind began to go numb when her womb was pried open. The double cocks poked her stomach, making her belly bulge each time she was brought down each time.

Standing up, Bliss kept its tight grip on Rukia's waist before it began to fuck her while standing. Rukia cupped her bouncing breasts and pinched her nipples, crying out in ecstasy as she dangling in the air, her ass smacking Bliss's hips while it ravaged her cunt. Bliss growled from how tight the girl was. Its twin cocks felt choked in her overstretched pussy, hammering her womb with each thrust. Rukia couldn't help but cum over and again as it fucked her, her mind yielding to the insanity that was happening. " _So tight! I can see why the Hollows enjoying having you as their toy!"_ it grunted. It's lust was spurred on by Rukia's cries of painful lust. Rukia had mated with multiple Hollows but Bliss was going to make sure that Rukia would never be able to find satisfaction in anyone else, be they human, Soul Reaper, Hollow or Arrancar. " _Do you like it? Do you like having your pussy destroyed?"_ it continued to mock.

"I love it!" Rukia huffed, her breasts bouncing like balloons as she hung limply in Bliss's grip. "OH! AHHHH!" Rukia's eyes rolled backwards and her tongue rolled out as she felt her womb continued to be battered. "Cumming! I'm cumming!"

Having Rukia climax around its double cocks over and over again was too much for the horny Hollow to handle, its cocks choked by her tightening muscles. " _I'm gonna blow again!"_ it roared. " _Take it all, you whore!"_

"OH!" Rukia felt heat flood her womb when the Adjuchas suddenly came inside it, filling her stretched womanhood to its limit. "Fuuuuck…" Bliss grabbed her tits and pulled her close to its chest as it pulled out, cum leaking out of her abused cunt. When pink energy blurred Rukia's vision she turned her head to see Bliss glowing again. "What…are you doing?" she groaned weakly before she felt energy surge into her. "Oh!"

Bliss was silent as it continued to glow, shrinking down to the height of Nnoitora, more of its body turning pink. Again, Rukia failed to understand her own leotard's machinations thanks to having all sense fucked out of her. The more that Bliss experienced ecstasy, the more it became more sexually appealing, becoming more of a bimbo like Rukia. And since Rukia's body was shaped by the same energy that was affecting Bliss, being in such close proximity healed her wrecked body, returning her pussy once again to its natural tightness.

Rukia dropped to the ground and sat on her knees while watching Bliss continue to shrink. She wondered if the Hollow was becoming a Vasto Lorde since it was becoming more humanoid, but the lack of a power increase dashed that idea. She noted how Bliss almost looked…feminine? Then she realized something else as well.

"Where…where's your dicks?"

Looking down at its playmate, Bliss leered down at the naked blonde girl. " _Heheheh…haven't you been paying attention, Rukia? Don't you remember every time you suffered a mindbreaking orgasm? Your body changed more and more, turning you into the airheaded slut you've become."_

Rukia looked down at herself. Her long, blonde hair. Her dark, tanned skin. Her seductive curves and ample bosom. She was completely unrecognizable from the girl she had been before coming to Hueco Mundo on her mission. "So…then you too are-"

" _Becoming more desirable. Like you."_

As Bliss took a few steps forward, Rukia found herself once again staring at its crotch, only to notice that it'd changed to the opposite sex. This was a first for Rukia. She'd met female Arrancars but never had she had the pleasure of meeting a female Hollow. "You…can change gender?"

" _Haven't you?"_ Bliss knew of Rukia's encounter with the parasitic twin Hollows, Migi and Hidari, and what happened when the twins tried to kill her. It grabbed Rukia by the back of the head and pressed her face into her newly transformed crotch. " _I know you're good at sucking cock. Let's see how well you munch a muff."_

Gripping Bliss's strong legs, Rukia didn't need much incentive before she started to lick the Menos Grande's delicate folds. "Mmmmh!" Her tongue licked the Hollow's pussy, her hands reaching up for her own breasts to play with them, squeezing them softly while she ate it out. She found the Hollow's juices to be better than Migi's, wanting more and more by the second while the flame of lust burned inside her brightly like a star.

" _Ahhh…_ " Bliss tilted its head back and opened its mouth, letting out a moan that reverberated through the forest. It kept Rukia's head pressed against its pussy while she licked her folds. " _Deeper…go deeper…"_ it said, convincing Rukia to stick her fingers inside of it. " _Ah! Yes!_ "

Rukia saw a white nub hardening at the top of her pussy and figured it was her clit. While pumping her fingers in and out of the Hollow's cunt she furiously licked the creature's sensitive spot.

" _Ah! Oh yes! Right there! Lick that pussy!"_ it said. As it approached climax, the Hollow's body began to glow pink again, the tone of its voice becoming more feminine. " _Yes! Yes, I'm cumming!"_

When Bliss let go of Rukia's head she finally leaned back to take a breath of fresh air. Not a moment later did her face become covered in the creatures silvery juices. Rukia sighed as she was drenched by the squirting Hollow, touching herself to share in the ecstasy.

Recovering quickly, Bliss looked back down at Rukia and felt a deeper urge sink into its mind. " _It's not enough…it's time for you to do some fucking now."_

Looking up in confusion, Rukia cocked her head while wiping the juices off her lips. "What do you mean? Hey!" Rukia yelped when Bliss grabbed her arm and yanked her up, pushing her up against a tree. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled when she felt its hand go to her pussy. Her eyes widened as a pink light illuminated from them both. The wind was knocked out of her when a familiar sensation blossomed in her loins.

" _I can change my gender thanks to the power that turned us into what we are. And with your body so far gone with the transformation…I can tinker with your body too. It's not enough to fuck you, anymore, Rukia,"_ it told her, its other hand going to her breast and squeezing it. " _I want you to fuck me now."_

"Ahhhh…" Rukia's head rolled back, hitting the rough black bark of the tree behind her while Bliss transformed her. She felt like she was on the brink of orgasm while Bliss worked its power over her body. Or was it her power that it was just able to utilize? Looking down, Rukia's eyes stared in disbelief at the sight of her genitals changing. Bliss was turning her into a futa again! "Oh god! I'm…" Her eyes rolled back from the sensation in her changing loins. "Ahhhh!" she cried as her erect dick sprung to life between her legs, shooting hot cum into the air.

" _Unlike with the twins, I'm not going to suppress your orgasms. Now you can cum all you like-"_ Bliss couldn't get another word out of its mouth before Rukia pounced onto it, throwing her arms around Bliss and tackling it to the ground. There was a lustful madness in Rukia's eyes. That slutty fire had reached its peak and now Rukia had succumbed to that sensual mental state, the same mentality she had lost herself to when she had been gangbanged by the Arrancars, surrendered to the BDSM lesbians' torture and willingly allowed Migi and Hidari to try to kill her.

Lying on top of the Hollow, Rukia pressed her lips against Bliss's mask and begged for entrance with her tongue. When the mask opened up, Rukia found herself getting acquainted with its tongue again. She sucked on the forked tongue while her hands reached down to touch her newly transformed loins. Her cock was just as sensitive as last time, ready to fuck the Hollow and give it what it wanted.

She sat up and reached for Bliss. Though her strength had diminished because of her Bimbofication, the mad lust in her brain gave her the strength to lift one of its massive legs up and put it on her shoulder. She rubbed the tip of her appendage against the Hollow's white folds before diving into Bliss's crotch with her cock.

" _Ah!"_

 _"_ FUCK!"

Both bimbos cried out as they became one, a complete reversal from how things had started. Rukia tightly gripped the Hollow's leg while she enjoyed her new genitals. Her body moved without needing a command from her brain, pounding into the Hollow with all the strenght her lustful body could muster. Bliss howled from her mask as Rukia stretched out its newly created pussy. Rukia closed her eyes and let her body move with a mind of its own, lost in the pleasure of fucking her opposite.

"Ahhh! I forgot…how good this feels!" Rukia slurred, her breasts jiggling with each thrust. She let Bliss's leg fall off her shoulder, spreading the Hollow's legs wide to fuck it at a deeper angle. "Ohhhhh!" Rukia's face was the epitome of lewdness as she moved faster. Feeling something touch her breasts, she looked down to see Bliss's long tongue stretch out to lick her breasts. "Yes! Oh yes!" she howled.

" _That's right, fuck my pussy!"_ the Hollow moaned. It glowed pink as Rukia brought it to orgasm again. " _Oh! Cumming!"_

Rukia didn't stop her thrusts when Bliss came around her cock. The tightness around her appendage made her mind go blank. She couldn't handle the sensations that assaulted her brain, the pleasure too much for her to manage. "Fuck! It…" She squeezed her eyes shut as her balls started to swell. "I'm cumming too!"

The slutty Soul Reaper and Hollow howled as one when Rukia came inside Bliss. Rukia's vision faded as she let loose, her mind warped by her insane lust. When she came back to reality she found herself on her back with Bliss on top of her. Feeling something strange in her loins again, she looked down to see that she and Bliss had changed genders. She was back to being a girl while Bliss was male again.

" _We aren't done yet…"_ Bliss told her, its eyes glowing with pink energy.

Time became a senseless thing for Rukia as she fornicated with the Hollow. Hour after hour passed for the girl, her body put to the ultimate sexual extremes by the Menos Grande, Bliss. She was put through every sexual position as the Hollow fucked her, replicating those same positions when Bliss turned her back into a futa. Rukia had thought that after all she'd been through, no Hollow could ever truly satisfy her anymore. But she had not counted on having a Hollow opposite with the same sexual prowess as her.

Bliss did not stop changing. It kept slimming down and turning pink until it was exactly Rukia's height and all but its mask was pink, its lion-like mane having grown all the way down to the ground.

Rukia was sitting in Bliss's lap, bouncing wildly up and down on its cock while it fondled her breasts. "Ahhh!" Rukia shrieked as she came, squirting all over Bliss's already-drenched cock. She could feel the hot rod inside her churning the cum that had been shot inside her. "Oh yes!" Rukia moaned as Bliss pushed her off of it and pushed her head into the sand, her ass sticking up for it to fuck. "Fuck my holes!"

" _With pleasure!"_ Bliss sneered before roughly shoving it grew another dick, deciding to fuck Rukia in both holes at once. The bimbo gasped as her pussy and asshole were penetrated, clawing uselessly at the ground while her lower half melted from the Hollow's punishment.

Behind its mask, Bliss grinned. It had Rukia right where it wanted her. Rukia was too dumb to wonder why she had not been releasing Deathgasms after being pumped full of cum so many times but Bliss knew the reason. It had been steadily absorbing the energy that Rukia's body was putting out, keeping her from exploding this entire time and using her to further its evolution. But now, with Bliss as much a bimbo as Rukia was, no longer cared about siphoning off Rukia's excess energy…

Now it was going to dine on the main dish.

Picking Rukia up, Bliss suspended the gyaru girl in the air, holding onto her legs to bounce her up and down on its cocks. " _You like having both holes fucked at once?"_ it taunted.

Rukia was practically incoherent at this point. Her face twisted with the lewd pleasure she was feeling from the waist down. Cupping her tits, the blonde smiled like the slut she was. "I…love…this…so…much!" she panted, crying out every time she was slammed down onto the twin meatrods.

" _Savor it...while I savor you…"_ it whispered back. Pink light glinting from its eyes, Bliss opened its mouth and prepared to bite Rukia, aiming to devour her after its next orgasm. " _And now…"_

 _Crack!_

Bliss anticipation came to a screeching halt when it heard the sudden sharp sound. It turned its head and saw a crack on its pink body, light emanating from wound. Rukia didn't notice it at all, too busy bucking her ass into the dual cocks drilling her. Bliss was horrified as more cracks started to form in its body. It had spent so much time keeping Rukia from setting off a Deathgasm that it'd allowed all the energy to build until it had reached critical mass! " _No!"_ it cried out, trying to halt its hips from fucking Rukia any further.

"Don't stop! Fuck me!" Rukia begged. Bliss was horrified as its body moved with a will of its own. So close to Rukia and having spent so much time reworking her body that Rukia was now subconsciously taking control over it.

" _No!"_ Bliss yelled as it felt its next and last orgasm building. It could feel the power within it about to burst but could do nothing to stop it. It was doomed. " _Nooooo!"_

"Yessss!" Rukia slurred as she came, not understanding what was happening. "Fuck me!"

" _Can't…hold…on…"_ Bliss let out a loud death rattle that echoed throughout the forest as it came one last time inside Rukia, filling her holes with cum. " _ARGHHHH!"_ A huge crack formed on its mask before it took one last shriek, exploding in a pink light.

Though the bimbo was not hurt by the Deathgasm itself thanks to her transformed body, she was sent flying from the explosion, bouncing on the hard ground and landing in a heap, her body tired and aching, cum leaking from her abused holes. Confused on what just happened, Rukia turned her head to see where Bliss was. But all that remained of the Pink Adjuchas was just its pieces, lying in the middle of a scorch mark. "That…was…amazing…" Rukia breathed before exhaustion took hold of her, closing her eyes and falling unconscious in the middle of the forest.

Stepping out from behind a tree, a robed figure casually walked up to the sleeping bimbo. Picking up her fallen sword and the remaining scrap of leotard off the ground, the stranger gently picked up the naked Rukia before opening a Garganta, spiriting her away…

 _To be concluded…_


	12. Final Chapter

_Final Chapter_

 ** _Sometime later…_**

Violet eyes slowly opened, the sunlight coming in through the window breaking the girl's long rest. "Sunlight?" She remembered that there was no sun in Hueco Mundo. Blinking in surprise, the Soul Reaper slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. Finding herself lying on a futon, the girl recognized her surroundings and was shocked at the realization of where she was. "This is…Karakura Town?" Looking down at herself, she was further shocked to see she was back to normal. Her hair was short and back to its natural dark color and her skin had returned its usual color. She was wearing a white robe that wrapped around her small, petite form. It was strange for Rukia to feel back to normal, after spending so much time as a blonde bombshell.

"Oh? Finally awake? We were starting to worry."

The door slid open and Kisuke Urahara walked into the room. In his hands he carried a tray that had a pot of tea, some cups and a plate full of food. Sitting down next to the futon, the shopkeeper set down the tray in front of Rukia and gave his old customer and friend a smile. "I figured you might be hungry. It's probably been a long while since you had something proper to eat."

"I…I'm back at your shop?" Rukia murmured in disbelief. All she remembered was Bliss, the Hollow created from the Gillians and her leotard fragments, exploding for some inexplicable reason and landing on the ground before passing out. "But…how am I…" she left the question lingering as Kisuke handed her a cup of tea.

Rukia downed the cup and was in the middle of a second when Kisuke finally answered. "I brought you here after I found you in the Forest of Menos. You've been asleep for two days."

Finishing her cup of tea, Rukia handed it to Kisuke to fill up again. "How…how did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy. Tracking your spirit energy was tricky thanks to the leotard's alterations and that pink Hollow didn't help much." He pulled out a small handheld device. "I used this to track you down."

"How…how long was I stuck in Hueco Mundo?" she asked, Kisuke handing her the plate of food.

"Eat. You need to regain some of your strength. I'll explain everything. But you need to understand, you've been gone a long time. About three and a half weeks."

Rukia spat out the tea she'd been drinking and coughed in alarm. "W-what?! I was gone for almost a month? What happened to the others?"

Sitting back on a cushion, Kisuke took off his hat before he began. "Captain Komamura and the others didn't realize that something happened to you until about three days into their mission into Hueco Mundo. Renji looked everywhere for you but it soon became apparent that something had happened."

The blood drained from Rukia's face and she set down the plate, feeling sick. "Renji…my captain…brother…" She gripped the futon sheets as shame ignited inside of her. "What I must have put them through…" She looked away and fought back tears.

Kisuke continued, knowing that Rukia needed to hear the truth. "Not long after you were reported missing, Mayuri informed me that you had taken the…uh…" Kisuke coughed, "combat raiment. It didn't take much to realize what must have happened. Rukia, why did you put the leotard back on? You knew that it affected your mind and once you put it on in Hueco Mundo, you knew you couldn't take it off."

"I…" Rukia hesitated for a moment before turning back to look at Kisuke. "I don't know…" She sighed and looked down at herself, remembering who she had become. What she had become. "I knew I shouldn't have brought it with me. I lost my clothes thanks to an acid-spitting Hollow and then I only had that. I…I couldn't help myself…" she confessed, looking back up at Kisuke. "It was like a drug. That feeling of being so beautiful, so gorgeous. And then…"

"Go on…" Kisuke encouraged. "I have a good idea what happened but its best to hear the whole story."

Nodding, Rukia gave a full recount of her sexual odyssey. From being hypnotized by the Merman Arrancar, captured and turned into a sex slave by Ochiru and Aibara. Kisuke listened as Rukia explained how the pair exploited her growing Bimbofication before it was completed by the male Arrancar who gangbanged her. After wiping them out, she trekked across the desert only to encounter the twins, Migi and Hidari, and the Sand Hollow. Kisuke raised an eyebrow when Rukia explained how she was sucked into the Menos, where her treasured leotard was ripped to pieces. He listened as Rukia reached the end of her story, where the pink Hollow, Bliss, exploded. "I see. That explains the oddity that my device showed."

Rukia stared at the sheets and felt tears sting the edges of her eyes. "What…what am I going to say to my captain? How could I possibly face Byakuya after I've done?" she cried.

A warm hand touched her shoulder. Kisuke gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. What you told me will stay between us. We can tell your brother and Ukitake what happened. We just have to leave out the more…adventurous details."

"What do you mean?"

Kisuke smiled. "Well, you were hypnotized by a Arrancar, managed to defeat him before being captured by another pair of Arrancars. After you managed to break free of their captivity you came across the Arrancar that you were hunting and dispatched them before making your way across the desert, fighting your way past several more Hollows and Arrancars before you collapsed in the Forest of Menos, where I may a timely rescue. That is technically what you went through, after all, so you won't be lying."

Hearing the former captains logic helped ease Rukia's fears. "I guess you're right. In a way that does make sense. But…what happened to the leotard?" she asked out of curiosity. "I thought I was stuck in that form?"

"You only remained thanks to the fact you were in Hueco Mundo. Once I removed you from an environment filled with Hollows I was able to restore you to normal, though it did take a while. Like you said, your body was practically stuck in that state."

"Kisuke…" Rukia's stare turned stern. "I believe that you owe me an explanation after all I've been through with that thing. Why did you create such an insane garment?"

The shopkeeper was silent, merely pouring himself a cup of tea. He quietly drank his tea in front of the girl. By the time Rukia started becoming impatient he finally spoke. "It was meant as a practical joke…" he quietly said.

The dark-haired girl simply stared in disbelief, not sure if she heard the man correctly. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said it was meant to be a practical joke." Kisuke sighed and set his cup down on the tray. "It's a bit hard to explain but the leotard was meant as a birthday prank for Yoruichi."

"Wait, Nemu told me it was meant for Hiyori?" Rukia pointed out.

"We'll get to her in the minute. But let me start at the beginning." Kisuke cleared his throat before he started.

"Back when I was a captain, Yoruichi continued to taunt me with that body of hers. She always flaunted those curves of hers and teased me for a proper lack of lovelife." He held a hand up when Rukia started to speak. "I know what you're about to ask but no, we aren't lovers. We were best friends since children but we never went that far. But Yoruichi continued to tease me so I decided to get back at her."

"That was the pink leotard?"

"It wasn't pink when I created it. It was meant to look like one of Yoruichi's skimpy combat outfits. I gave it to Yoruichi as a birthday gift, telling her it was a special combat raiment I designed just for her. Then she accidentally spilled a can of pink paint all over it. Now, the question you want to know is why does it transform you into a sexy bombshell and makes Hollows attracted to you? Well, I used a special material to create the leotard that was highly experimental. Part of the reason I gave it to Yoruichi was to see what effects it had on Soul Reapers. The leotard reacts to the spirit energy of the one who puts it on and modifies their body to become more desirable. Once it's on you long enough and you've experienced enough sexual satisfaction it begins to affect the brain."

"So…did Yoruichi-"

Kisuke let out a low whistle. "Well, let's just say she decided to go fight a Hollow out in the Rukon District while wearing it and…the result was very similar to yours."

Rukia recalled her encounter with the Gorilla and Plant Hollows and could relate. "Um…when she…fought the Hollows…" Rukia struggled to frame her words wisely. "Did she…turn into…something like me?"

"Well…" Kisuke scratched the stubble on his chin. "Yoruichi was already beautiful to begin with. The leotard didn't really affect her body all that much, to be honest. But as you discovered for yourself, Hollows are quite attracted to the pheromone. By the time I found Yoruichi and killed the Hollow, she was almost too far gone."

"What happened then?"

"You asked where Hiyori entered the picture, right? Yoruichi gave me back the garment, and after a very harsh slapping, I held on to it for a while. I decided to give it to Hiyori since she was so depressed about her lack of sex appeal. She didn't like how Yoruichi, Lisa or Mashiro teased her about her looks. I was curious to see what it'd do to her. You can guess how she looked when she put it on."

"Yeah…" An image of Hiyori with the proportions of Rangiku entered her mind.

"Anyway, after an incident involving the men's bathhouse, I decided that it'd be best to just put the leotard away before I got slapped anymore. Imagine my surprise when I get a call from Mayuri saying that you removed it during an earthquake."

Rukia hung her head. "It was stupid of me. I should have never took the thing." Even as she said that though, a dark urge whispered into the back of her mind, reminding her of all the fun she'd had until now. "What happened to the leotard? Bliss had the pieces inside of it."

Kisuke flipped his fan open and hid his expression behind it. "I'm not sure. There wasn't much left of that Hollow when I found you." He reached into his pocket again and pulled out the last piece of the leotard. "So far as I'm aware, this is all that's left."

Before she even knew what she was doing Rukia had her hand out, reaching for it. Catching herself, Rukia clutched her hand and looked away ashamedly. "Kisuke…what's going to happen to me now?" she asked. "I'm not talking about explaining what happened to my captain or Byakuya. The leotard is destroyed but…" she clutched her arms and closed her eyes.

"I…can't give you a real answer. Neither Yoruichi nor Hiyori were altered to the extent you were. And they wore it for only one night. So whatever lingering effect it might have, we'll have to simply wait and see." He set the scrap of latex to the side and stood up. "I'll inform your captain you've woken up and tell him the abridged version of events. You just lie down and get some-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The sliding door was slammed open behind Kisuke. In the doorway stood a very irate Yoruichi and Hiyori, both of whom were looking at the shopkeeper with murderous eyes. "L-Ladies!" Kisuke gulped. "What brings you both here?"

Yoruichi gave him an angry grin. "Oh, I think you know exactly why we're here, you lying jerk…"

Hiyori pointed at Rukia. "We've been listening the whole time! You told us you destroyed that stupid outfit. Instead you let her take it and get even more screwed up then we were!"

"Now ladies…" Kisuke put his hands out defensively as he backed up, the two angry women slowly stalking towards him. "I assure you, I only preserved the raiment in the name of science."

"And we're about to get payback for us and Rukia in the name of being pissed off!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Get him!"

Kisuke dashed for the window but Yoruichi was faster. She grabbed Kisuke by the back of the collar and threw him to the floor. The two women grabbed Kisuke by both legs and began to drag him away. Hiyori looked over at the scared Rukia. "Don't worry, we aren't going to tell your captain anything. You've been through enough. We thought we might get revenge for you since this jackass didn't keep his promise."

"Hiyori! Yoruichi!" Kisuke whined as he was dragged away. "Ladies, be reasonable!" He clawed at the floor, leaving scratch marks on the wood while he was pulled out the door. "Nooooo!"

Rukia watched the angry girls leave with Kisuke, mustering only a slight chuckle at the scene. "At least someone has it worst than me…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream outside.

 ** _The next evening…_**

 **Soul Society; Squad 13 Barracks**

Rukia sat on the edge of her bed, looking out at the peaceful night sky. "It's almost hard to believe it happened," she murmured to herself.

With Kisuke suddenly indisposed, Yoruichi helped Rukia explain her story to Ukitake, Renji and Byakuya, all of whom were ecstatic to see that Rukia was alive and well. The lieutenant was taken back to her home in the Soul Society where the Head-Captain commended her for surviving such a harrowing experience and for completing her mission.

It was surprising for Rukia how everyone bought her story, even Byakuya. But then again, since Rukia wasn't technically lying she supposed it was alright. She knew that everyone was just glad she was alive and safe.

Looking down at her hands, Rukia inspected the scrap of latex in her palm. She hadn't even realized she'd taken the piece until she'd returned to the Soul Society, well out of reach of Yoruichi and Hiyori's hands.

The beat of her heart echoed in Rukia's ears as she stared. "What should I do?" she wondered aloud. "Should I destroy it?" The obvious answer was to get rid of it. She still had no idea what the leotard's long-term effects were. And she couldn't allow herself to go back to getting fucked by Hollows left and right. She closed her palm and took a deep breath, her indeciciveness like a plague.

In the end, however, she didn't need to make a decision.

She noticed her hand glowing and gasped, fearful that it was taking her over again. She opened her palm and moved to let go of the piece. When nothing emerged from her hand, she turned her palm over to see that the piece of latex was gone. A pink light glowed from her hand like an ember, spreading to the rest of her body. Rukia gasped when she realized that her body had somehow assimilated the last remaining piece of the leotard. Fearful of what was happening, Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

When the light subsided, Rukia opened her eyes and saw that nothing had happened. She was normal still. Walking over to the mirror, Rukia decided to strip down to her birthday suit and looked at her image in the mirror. She smiled at the short, petite image in the mirror. "I…" She put a hand over her head and closed her eyes.

Memory poured into her brain. Everything she'd been through made her body ache with longing. "If only…for a little while…" she whispered.

A pulse resonated through her body, making Rukia gasp. With a pink glow her body morphed into the buxom, blonde-haired, tanned skin bombshell she'd become in Hueco Mundo. She couldn't believe it. She could now transform at will!

Staring at herself in the mirror, the naked bootylicious Rukia touched her face and wondered if she could turn back. Closing her eyes, she imagined her normal self and felt her body turn back to normal.

Her heart continued to race and refused to quiet down. Rukia took deep breaths before turning away from the mirror and wondered what she should do next. Her bimbo side was now a part of her forever. She knew she should go to Mayuri or Kisuke to see if the piece of leotard could be removed from her…but she didn't want to.

Walking over to the window, Rukia felt the cold wind touch her naked body and shivered, thankful she could still return to normal. "I can't turn back in the presence of Hollows. If Renji or Byakuya ever caught me, I'll never live with the shame. But…" a dark thought crept into her mind. "I guess…I can have fun every once in a while…"

Closing her eyes once again, Rukia concentrated and Bimbofied herself. Putting a new uniform on, the blonde crept out of her quarters and into the night. Quietly she made her way over to one of the squad's male bathhouses. Peering inside, she saw that it was full of naked men and smiled before quietly stripping.

The bathing men heard the door open and were all astounded to see a blonde naked goddess enter the bathhouse, flashing them a sensual smile.

"Hello boys. I'm a new recruit. Would any of you care to wash my back for me?' she asked innocently, her eyes lighting up when she saw every men get erect.

"I'll take that as a yes."

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

 **Forest of Menos**

In the middle of the Forest of Menos where Rukia had been rescued, the remains of Bliss were undisturbed. None of the passing Hollows dared to eat its remains, fearful of ending up in the same state that had befallen Bliss.

In the darkness of the forest, the scattered remains of the Adjuchas-class Menos Grande began to glow bright pink. Slowly, the pieces of the Hollow crumbled away to reveal the many fragments of the Pink Leotard.

The individual fragments glowed in unison. As if pulled by some magnetic force, the pieces flew into the air and met in the middle. Using the remains of Bliss's spirit energy, the garment put itself back together, albeit with one small missing piece. A brilliant pink light resonated throughout the forest as the raiment restored itself.

Whole once again, the Pink Leotard floating to the ground, lying in the middle of Bliss's ashes. It didn't wait long before footsteps approached it, their owner drawn to the bright light that had come from it.

Reaching the garment, Tier Halibel looked down at the Pink Leotard and raised an eyebrow. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

 _The End?_

 **A.N.: In the future, I may decide to do a sequel to Pink Leotard as well as maybe several bonus chapters involving Yoruichi and Hiyori's time with the garment. Until then, ciao!**


End file.
